Zwischen zwei Welten
by Echidna Drake
Summary: Ein (dunkles?) Familiengeheimnis umgibt Draco. Lucius ist nicht der, der er zu sein scheint. HP/HG & DM/? & LM/NM! R/R!!!
1. Default Chapter

Zwischen zwei Welten  
  
A/N: Die Story wurde von Isi angefangen und von mir weitergeschrieben, als sie ne Schreibblockade hatte, dann haben wir zusammen dran gearbeitet. Das Ergebnis (wir haben bis jetzt 26 Chapters geschrieben) gefällt mir persönlich ganz gut.  
  
Disclaimer: Die Harry Potter-Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling und Warner Bros.! Wir besitzen leider keinerlei Rechte an Harry Potter und verdienen hier auch kein Geld mit etc. Janie Morgaine Jones gehört uns.  
  
Isi´s Widmung: Mmh, ich widme die Story einfach mal allen meinen Freunden (auch wenn die meisten sie nie lesen werden *Glückgehabt* und Kathi, die so nett war mit mir weiter zuschreiben, als ich nicht mehr weiter kam *sm*  
  
Isi´s Author´s Note: Ähm, ich hoffe es ist an einigen Stellen nicht zu verwirrend und man versteht das Wesentliche (uns ging´s manchmal nämlich nichts so... *hehe*). Ansonsten noch viel Spaß euch allen und wir übernehmen keine Verantwortung für evtl. Schäden ^.^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1.Kapitel Die Entscheidung  
  
"Draco, komm sofort hier her!", ertönte Lucius Malfoy´s Stimme durch das Haus.  
  
Draco Malfoy, ein 16 jähriger und etwas bläßlicher, blonder Junge seufzte innerlich und fragte sich, was sein Vater denn jetzt wieder von ihm wollte.  
  
"Draco!"  
  
Wieder schrie diese Stimme durch das ganze Haus.  
  
"Ich komme schon, Dad!" Nie kann der warten! Draco seufzte, verließ die Terrasse und ging in das kühle Innere des Hauses. Er lief zum Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters, kurz vor der Tür blieb er stehen und fragte sich wiedereinmal, was er jetzt wohl angestellt haben könnte. Er klopfte an, wartete ein paar Sekunden auf das ,, Herein!", seines Vaters und ging hinein.  
  
"Was möchtest du Dad?", fragte er höflich. Immer dieses höflich sein, wo man nie seine Meinung sagen kann, dachte er sich und verfluchte wiedereinmal dieses Rumgesülze.  
  
"Ich suche deine Schwester, wo ist sie?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht, Dad!" Darauf kannst du lange warten, ich werde es dir nicht sagen!  
  
"Ach nein?", blaffte Mr. Malfoy Draco an. "Du und deine Schwester, diese Familienschande - eine Gryffindor, haltet doch immer zusammen! Nun sag schon, ist sie mit einem ihrer Freunde weg?"  
  
"Sie hat nur einen Freund, aber ich weiß nicht wer es ist und kann dir deswegen auch nichts sagen!"  
  
"Natürlich weißt du nicht wer es ist, wenn man sich auch auf dich verlässt ist man auch verlassen! Und nun geh!"  
  
Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
Wenn du wüsstest wer ihr Freund ist, dann würdest du nicht so reden!  
  
Draco ging wieder auf die Terrasse und legte sich in seinen Liegestuhl.  
  
Wenigstens hier ist es schön warm und nicht so kalt wie im Haus. Das Wort Heizung kennen die auch nicht!  
  
Draco dreht sich auf den Bauch und beobachtete den Garten.  
  
Plötzlich hörte er Geräusche hinter sich, er drehte sich um und sah seine Schwester vor sich stehen.  
  
"Na, auch mal wieder da? Geh auf keinen Fall zu Dad, der ist völlig ausgeflippt deinetwegen!", begrüßte Draco sie grinsend.  
  
"Oh Gott, wenn Dad deswegen schon ausflippt, was macht er dann, wenn er wüsste dass *er* mein Freund ist?"  
  
"Genau das habe ich mich auch schon gefragt!", meinte Draco nur.  
  
"Kann ich mit dir reden, Draco?"  
  
"Klar! Lass uns in mein Zimmer gehen!"  
  
Sie machten sich auf den Weg und 5 Minuten später saßen beide auf Draco's Bett.  
  
"Also, was ist los?"  
  
"Ich halte das einfach nicht mehr aus! Dieses blöde Versteckspiel. Ich kann die anderen doch nicht immer belügen! Nur weil ich deine Schwester bin!", sie schluchzte.  
  
"Hey, nicht weinen! Glaub mir, ich finde dieses Spiel auch nicht lustig, aber was sollen wir machen?"  
  
"Ich bin eine Gryffindor und damit die Familienschande, nur deswegen probiert Dad immer wieder etwas neues, um mich fertig zu machen!"  
  
"Was hat er dieses mal gemacht?!", fragte Draco vorsichtig.  
  
"Noch nichts, aber wenn er erfährt wer mein Freund ist, wird er ihn töten! Und meinen anderen Freund auch!"  
  
"Da hast du recht!", murmelte Draco sarkastisch.  
  
"Vielleicht, sollte ich einfach nur abhauen?!"  
  
"Nein, bitte! Was soll ich denn dann machen?"  
  
"Wir machen alles so wie immer! Wenn wir uns sehen, lässt du einfach ein paar Beleidigungen los, wir streiten uns!"  
  
"Bitte, überleg es dir doch noch mal!", sagte Draco bittend.  
  
"Aber er würde ihn umbringen und ich liebe ihn doch!" Draco sah sie an.  
  
"Muss das wirklich sein?", er konnte nur mit Mühe seine Tränen verbergen.  
  
"Jaah!", auch sie musste schluchzen.  
  
"Und wo gehst du hin?"  
  
"Ich sage ihm einfach, das meine Tante uns eingeladen hat! Und meine Eltern miteinverstanden sind! Und wir gehen dann zu Tante!"  
  
"Meinst du Mum's Schwester?"  
  
"Jaah, er wird es glauben und Tante ist auf der guten Seite!"  
  
"Du hast Recht!"  
  
Draco's Schwester stand auf und ging zu ihm.  
  
"Wann wirst du gehen?", fragte er sie.  
  
"Heute Nacht, Tante weiß Bescheid!"  
  
Draco nickte.  
  
"Ich werde dich vermissen!", gab er zu.  
  
"Ich dich auch, Draco!"  
  
"Aber wir sehen uns in Hogwarts wieder!", meinte sie aufmunternd.  
  
"Jaah, als Feinde!", erwiderte Draco sarkastisch.  
  
"Jaah, leider!" Beide Umarmten sich und sie ließ Draco allein in seinem Zimmer zurück. Draco legte sich auf sein Bett und fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.  
  
Er träumte, dass sie von ihrem und seinem Vater doch gefunden wurde und er ihren Freund Voldemort ausliefern würde.....  
  
Draco wachte plötzlich auf. Er wusste genau, dass er etwas gehört hatte. Er schaute um sich.  
  
"Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er seine Schwester, die er plötzlich entdeckte.  
  
"Mich von dir verabschieden!", erwiderte sie lächelnd.  
  
"Wenn Dad und Mum etwas merken!"  
  
"Ich habe beiden Schlafpulver in ihren Wein geschüttet, zur Sicherheit!"  
  
"Na dann, viel Spass!", meinte Draco leise.  
  
"Dir auch! Und wenn etwas ist, komme einfach zu Tante, sie weiß Bescheid!"  
  
"Und was ist mit ihm?"  
  
"Er wird es verstehen und dich akzeptieren!"  
  
"Hoffentlich, aber keine Sorge, ich halte es schon aus!", behauptete Draco grinsend.  
  
"Hoffentlich!", meinte sie nur mit sorgenvollem Gesicht.  
  
"Nun, los geh! Wir sehen uns ja in Hogwarts wieder!"  
  
"Okay, bis Hogwarts, Draco!"  
  
"Bis Hogwarts!" Beide Umarmten sich noch einmal; sie kletterte schließlich zögernd aus Draco´s Fenster und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.  
  
Draco schaute ihr noch einen Moment nach, klappte das Fenster dann an, legte sich in sein Bett und fiel wieder in einen unruhigen Schlaf.  
  
********  
  
"Guten Morgen, Mr Malfoy!", sagte eine rauhe aber doch angenehme Stimme.  
  
Draco blinzelte und sah sich um.  
  
"Ach du bist es, Shaldon!"  
  
"Jaah, leider weckt sie nur der Hausbutler! Tut mir leid, wenn sie jemand anderes erwartet haben!", meinte Shaldon leicht beleidigt.  
  
"Schon okay!", erwiderte Draco nur, er war einfach zu müde um sich mit dem schlecht gelaunten Diener zu beschäftigen.  
  
"Ich soll ihnen noch etwas von ihrem Vater ausrichten, Mr Malfoy."  
  
"Was will er denn?"  
  
"Er möchte sie nachher auf eines seiner Treffen mitnehmen! Und sie sollen sich beeilen! Gut, ich gehe dann schon mal!", sagte Shaldon und der Hausbutler der Malfoy´s verschwand.  
  
"Kein Wunder, dass der schlechte Laune hat, wenn ich so heißen würde, würde ich auswandern!", murmelte Draco vor sich hin und stand auf.  
  
Er ging zu seinem großen, aus Eichen gemachten und mit prunkvollen Schnitzereien besetzten Schrank und wollte die Türen öffnen, als ihm die Sachen mit dem Treffen seines Vaters einfiel: "Oh nein, nicht schon wieder ein Todesesser treffen! Das halte ich nicht aus!" Draco seufzte, und plötzlich fiel ihm die Sache mit seiner Schwester wieder ein....... 


	2. Hermione's Anruf

Chapter 2 Hermione's Anruf  
  
  
  
"Harry! Komm sofort hierher ans Telefon!", schrie Tante Petunia's schrille Stimme durchs Haus.  
  
"Ich komme!", rief Harry zurück und war keine 20 Sekunden später bei seiner Tante am Telefon.  
  
"Beeil dich das nächste mal gefälligst!", schnaubte Petunia ihn an.  
  
"Dudley hätte noch länger gebraucht!", sagte Harry und bereute es auch gleich wieder. Denn seine Tante hatte ihm eine heftige Ohrfeige verpasst - so das es richtig knallte.  
  
"Rede nie wieder so über meinen kleinen Duddybums!", schrie sie und stolzierte davon. Harry nahm den Hörer in die Hand:  
  
"Yep ?"  
  
"Hey, Harry !"  
  
"Hermione!", Harry strahlte.  
  
"Was war das eben für ein Knall bei euch?", fragte Hermione besorgt.  
  
"Ach, nichts wichtiges!", sagte Harry und rieb sich mit der anderen Hand die noch brennende Wange.  
  
"Achso, naja ich wollte dich eigentlich fragen, ob du mit mir zu meiner Tante willst?", fragte Hermione.  
  
"Ähm, klar warum nicht! Moment, ich frag nur nochmal zur Sicherheit, ob es auch wirklich geht!", Er ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo seine Tante und sein Onkel saßen.  
  
"Kann ich mit Her- ich meine mit einer Freundin zu ihrer Tante fahren?", fragte Harry betont höflich.  
  
"Mmh? Dann würde ich dir ja eine Freude machen, wenn ich dich dahin fahren lassen würde!", sagte Onkel Vernon und grinste fies. Harry sagte nichts, malte sich in Gedanken nur ganz viele Foltermaschinen für seine Verwandten aus.  
  
"Andererseits, würde ich dich dann den Rest der Ferien los sein!", meinte Onkel Vernon mehr zu sich selbst.  
  
"Und? Kann ich nun oder nicht?", fragte Harry, jetzt langsam ungeduldig.  
  
"Mmh...", war Onkel Vernon's Antwort.  
  
Er sah Tante Petunia nachdenklich an, die nickte mit ihrem Pferdekopf und Vernon guckte wieder zu Harry:  
  
"Okay!", sagte er langsam.  
  
"Aber", fügte er noch schnell hinzu als er Harry's Gesicht Ausdruck sah. ,,Wir fahren dich nicht hin! Und jetzt verschwinde!"  
  
Harry drehte sich um, rannte aus dem Wohnzimmer und als seine Tante und sein Onkel ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte, machte er einen kleinen Luftsprung.  
  
"Hermione?", fragte er in den Hörer.  
  
"Jaah?"  
  
"Ich darf mit!", grinste Harry über beide Ohren. Er vergaß in dem Moment, dass sie ihn ja nicht sehen konnte.  
  
"Super!", Sie schrie fast vor Freude in den Hörer.  
  
"Aber ihr müsst mich abholen, sie wollen mich nicht fahren!", fügte Harry noch schnell hinzu.  
  
"Kein Problem! Meine Tante und ich können dich heute abend so um 19 Uhr abholen! Geht das?"  
  
"Klar!"  
  
"OK, dann bis heute abend!"  
  
"Ja... ach Hermione!"  
  
"Jaah?"  
  
"Ich liebe dich!"  
  
"Ich dich auch Harry! Tschüs!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Harry legte den Hörer auf und grinste bis zu beiden Ohren, doch seine Freude war nur von kurzer Dauer, denn sein dicker Cousin Dudley stand vor ihm und schwenkte einige Briefe, die Harry gehörten, mit einem fiesen Grinsen durch die Luft.  
  
"Sieh mal, was ich hier habe!"  
  
"Gib sie mir zurück, Dudley!"  
  
"Briefe von deiner lieben Freundin!"  
  
"Gib sie mir zurück, oder ich sage meinem Paten Bescheid", drohte Harry.  
  
"Du kannst mir keine Angst einjagen! Denn wenn du probierst, mir etwas zu tun, verbrenne ich die Briefe von deiner geliebten Freundin!", höhnte Dudley und holte ein Feuerzeug aus seiner Tasche. Er drehte kurz mit dem Finger daran, so das eine Flamme kam und hielt sie dann genau unter die Briefe.  
  
Doch plötzlich ging Dudley in die Knie und schrie auf. Man sah nur das sich etwas Weißes auf Dudley stürzte, ihn anscheinend biss und dann in Richtung Harry flog. Harry erkannte jetzt was es war: "Hedwig!", rief er erfreut aus. Hedwig landete auf seiner Schulter und Harry rannte zu Dudley, holte sich die Briefe zurück und rannte die Treppe hoch in sein Zimmer, denn Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia kamen nun schon aus dem Wohnzimmer. Onkel Vernon wollte sich schon auf Harry stürzen. Aber der war schneller.  
  
Harry schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und drehte den Schlüssel herum.  
  
"Wie gut das ich mein Zimmer abschließen kann, nicht wahr Hedwig?!", fragte er seine Eule und streichelte sie am Kopf. Hedwig schuhute leise und klapperte mit dem Schnabel.  
  
"Jaah, ist ja gut! Woher wusstest du eigentlich, dass Dudley meine Briefe von Hermine verbrennen wollte?" Hedwig klapperte etwas lauter mit dem Schnabel und es sah so aus, als würde sie hinterlistig grinsen und laut über Dudley's Dummheit lachen.  
  
"Hast du gesehen wie er die Briefe genommen hat?", fragte Harry und kraulte Hedwig immer noch. Hedwig schuhute und flog zu Harry's Schreibtisch. Harry sah jetzt seinen Fehler:  
  
"Oh Mann, ich Idiot! Ich hab' die Briefe draußen liegen lassen!", Harry schlug sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn. Dann sammelte er die Briefe ein und verstaute sie unter dem losen Dielenbrett.  
  
Er überlegte einen Augenblick, was er nun machen könnte und entschloss sich einen Brief an Ron zuschreiben.  
  
Er holte etwas Pergament aus dem Dielenbrett-Versteck hervor und noch eine Feder, die er in einer Schublade in seinem Schreibtisch versteckte und begann:  
  
Hey, Ron!!!  
  
Wie geht's dir??? Also, mir geht's seit heute richtig gut! :) Ich fahre nämlich die nächsten fünf Wochen der Ferien zu Hermione's Tante,  
  
Hermione kommt natürlich auch mit *gg*  
  
Sie holen mich heute abend um 19 Uhr ab und wir fahren dann gleich zu Hermione´s Tante.  
  
Die Schulsachen kaufen wir bestimmt auch zusammen...  
  
Grüß deine Familie noch von mir, und sag ihnen, das ich gerne gekommen wäre ;) OK Ron, mach's gut  
  
Wir sehen uns dann (vielleicht erst) in Hogwarts wieder!!!  
  
Bye Harry  
  
PS Falls Hedwig den Weg zu Hermione´s Tante nicht findet, behalte sie bitte bei euch im Fuchsbau!!! Danke :)  
  
  
  
Harry laß sich noch einmal den Brief durch und war mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden.  
  
Dann rief er Hedwig, bannt ihr den Brief ans Bein.  
  
"Wenn du fertig bist, kommst du zu dem Haus, indem Hermione´s Tante wohnt, ja? Meinst du, du kannst den Weg finden?", fragte Harry seine Schnee-Eule und sah sie leicht besorgt an.  
  
Hedwig schuhute als Antwort.  
  
"Du hast recht und wenn du es nicht findest, bleibst du einfach bei Ron den Rest der Ferien!".  
  
Er öffnete das Fenster und ließ sie fliegen.  
  
Er schaute ihr noch hinter her, bis sie nicht mehr zusehen war. Dann packte er seine Sachen für Hogwarts ein und versteckte noch alles, was die Dursley's nicht sehen sollten.  
  
Er schaute auf die Uhr, es war jetzt schon 18:30 Uhr, in einer halben Stunde würde Hermione mit ihrer Tante kommen........ 


	3. Voldy's Lightshow

Chapter 3 Voldy's Lightshow  
  
  
  
"Ah, Mr. Malfoy!", begrüßte die einschleimende Stimme von McKnair Lucius Malfoy und Draco, die beide gerade in die große, aus Steinen erbaute Halle zum Todesser-Treffen eintraten. Die Steine hatten einen Durchmesser von ungefähr einen Meter und strahlten eine eisige Kälte aus. Draco schauderte es immer, wenn er in diese kalte Halle eintrat.  
  
Er sah zur Decke um dort vielleicht irgend etwas zu erblicken, was wenigstens einen Hauch von Wärme ausstrahlte. Aber selbst die aus alten Eichenbalken bestehende Decke war kalt und ausladend.  
  
"Und den jungen Mr. Malfoy haben wir auch!", schleimte McKnair sich wieder ein.  
  
"Jaah, schließlich will Draco auch mal eines Tages so wie sein Vater werden! Nicht wahr, Draco?!", ertönte Lucius Malfoy's ölige Stimme.  
  
"Ja, Dad! Auf jeden Fall!", log Draco und lächelte seinen Vater so gut es ging an. Lieber schließe ich mit dem Idioten Hagrid Freundschaft, als ein Todesesser, so wie du zu werden! , dachte sich Draco. Dann ging sein Blick in die Halle und er sah - Oh Gott, ich war hier schon so oft, dass ich es nicht mal mehr zählen kann! , die alten prunkvollen Kronleuchter, die über jedem der zwei langen Tische hingen...  
  
"Gut, komm Draco, du weißt wo unsere Plätze sind!", befahl Lucius Malfoy und riss seinen Sohn aus seinen Gedanken. Draco nickte und ging seinem Vater hinterher.  
  
Zwischen durch mussten sie immer wieder anhalten, weil Draco's Vater von Todesessern aller Art gegrüßt wurde.  
  
Schließlich kamen sie doch irgendwann zu ihrem Platz und Draco's Vater führte diese ,, Nicht-war-Draco?"- Gespräche. In denen er immer wieder sagte, `Draco will ja schließlich wie sein Vater werden, nicht wahr, Draco?! ´  
  
Draco nickte zustimmend oder lächelte dann immer leicht. Er kannte diese Gespräche: Und zu Hause werde ich dann doch wieder Ärger bekommen, weil ich nicht genug genickt oder nicht freundlich genug gelächelt habe!  
  
*********  
  
Nach einer halben Stunde wurde es plötzlich ganz ruhig in der Halle.  
  
Draco's Vater sah Draco noch einmal streng und warnend ins Gesicht und wandte sich dann dem großen Stuhl, der an der obersten Tischkante stand zu.  
  
Draco wusste, was nun kommen würde, immer die selbe Leier, können die sich nicht endlich mal etwas anderes überlegen? Das die alle das nicht mal langsam langweilig finden?!  
  
Lucius Malfoy sah seinen Sohn noch einmal drohend an, dann wandte er wieder seinen Kopf um, denn plötzlich hörte man ein Zischen und Rauschen was von dem großen Stuhl, der am obersten Ende der Halle genau in der Mitte stand, kam.  
  
Plötzlich erschien ein rötlicher Lichtblitz und das dunkle Mal war über der großen Tafel in der Halle zu sehen.  
  
Die Gesichter der Todesesser wandten sich kurz nach oben, wo das dunkle Mal leuchtete und dann wandten sie wieder ihre Köpfe dem Stuhl zu, auf dem jetzt Lord Voldemort saß.  
  
Alle Todesser senkten augenblicklich den Kopf.  
  
Wie demütigend, dachte Draco, als er in die Runde blickte. Es gab ihm einen Stich ins Herz, seinen Vater so zu sehen, wo er doch sonst immer so groß und stark war.  
  
Zu spät bemerkte Draco, dass sein Verhalten dem Dunklen Lord auffallen musste; er hatte als einziger den Kopf erhoben. Er wollte schon herunter blicken, als er seinen Blick spürte. Lord Voldemort musterte Draco mit mildem Interesse und sagte schließlich:  
  
,,Ist das dein Sohn, Lucius?"  
  
Sofort hob Lucius den Kopf und sah Draco an.  
  
,,Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein?", hisste Lucius in Draco's Ohr.  
  
,,Lucius", sprach die schlangengleiche Stimme Voldemorts, amüsiert klingend. ,,Solltest du Fragen deines Meisters nicht sofort beantworten?"  
  
Der Angesprochene beeilte sich zu reden: ,,Ja, My Lord. Dies ist mein Sohn."  
  
,,Er sieht dir sehr ähnlich."  
  
Lucius sagte nichts und Voldemort fuhr fort:  
  
,,Er könnte ein großer Führer werden."  
  
Nun wirkte Lucius erstaunt, aber auch Draco wusste nicht, was der Dunkle Lord damit gemeint haben könnte.  
  
Was er allerdings wusste war, dass sein Vater mehr als wütend war. Jeder andere hätte gesagt, Lucius sei stolz auf Draco, wenn er ihn jetzt angesehen hätte. Draco allerdings sah Lucius' Hand zittern, so, als würde er seinen Sohn nur zu gern ins Gesicht schlagen.  
  
Voldemort wandte sich wieder ,,dem Üblichen" zu, dem Quälen von Muggeln und Schlammblütern, sodass Draco nicht länger zu hören musste. Er setzte lediglich einen interessierten Blick auf, dachte dabei aber an alles, außer diesem Treffen.  
  
Ungefähr zwei Stunden später erschien abermals das Dunkle Mal über dem Tisch und Voldemort verschwand so plötzlich wie er gekommen war.  
  
Die Versammlung der Todesser löste sich nach einigen letzten, unwichtigen Gesprächen langsam auf.  
  
Auch Lucius erhob sich, nachdem er von einem Gespräch mit McKnair losgekommen war und machte sich seinen Weg zum Ausgang der Halle. Wortlos gefolgt von Draco.  
  
,,Komm, Junge!,", kommandierte Lucius und ging zu seiner, für Muggel unsichtbaren, Kutsche. Die Kutsche hatte zwei Schlafzimmer, ein Bad und eine Küche, auch wenn man ihr das von außen nicht ansah. Gezogen wurde sie von zwei Geisterpferden (Lucius war von lebendigen Tieren nicht besonders angetan).  
  
Draco wusste, was jetzt kommen würde, als sie die Kutsche betraten und in der Küche standen. ,,Setz dich, Junge", befahl Lucius. Wenn Lucius Draco ,,Junge" nannte, verhieß das nie etwas gutes.  
  
Auf die Aufforderung folgte auch schon eine harte Ohrfeige. 


	4. Wie man eine ernste Beziehung aufbaut

Chapter 4 Wie man eine ernste Beziehung aufbaut  
  
  
  
Ein kleiner Waldkauz flog genau auf Ron zu, eher er sich versah war das Tier schon auf seinem Schreibtisch gelandet und sah ihn ungeduldig an.  
  
"Hey, immer langsam!", sagte Ron und sah jetzt den Brief, den der kleine Kauz hatte. Ron machte den Brief los und setzte den Kauz zu Pig in den Käfig.  
  
Er öffnete den Brief, faltete ihn auseinander und begann zu lesen:  
  
Hallo, Ron!!!  
  
Ich hoffe, dir geht es gut! Ich kann mich auf jeden Fall nicht beklagen, heute fahren Harry und ich nämlich zu meiner Tante  
  
Wir bleiben dort bis die Ferien zu Ende sind, aber am letzten Wochenende vor Ferienende fahren wir in die Winkelgasse!!! Es wäre schön, wenn wir uns dort treffen würden Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen, denn wir wollen jetzt los fahren und Harry abholen!!!  
  
Schreib zurück  
  
Deine Hermione  
  
Ron musste grinsen, wenn er daran dachte, dass Harry mit Hermione zu ihrer Tante fahren würde. Wer hätte das gedacht ? Naja, irgendwann erwischt es jeden mal ! Ron grinste bei dem Gedanken wie Harry und Hermione zusammengekommen waren......  
  
  
  
Ein Jahr zurück beim Halloween-Ball:  
  
Es war der nächste Tag nach dem großen Halloween-Fest das auf Hogwarts gefeiert wurde.  
  
Ron wachte auf und rekelte sich mehrmals im Bett, ehe er voll und ganz bei Bewusstsein war. Aber dann hatte er es doch irgendwann geschafft und zog die Vorhänge seines tiefroten Himmelbettes beiseite.  
  
Er sah, das Harry schon wach war und ihn mit seinen grünen Augen ansah:  
  
"Morgen Harry ! Na schön geschlafen, oder besser gesagt lang geschlafen?!", sagte Ron. "Is´ gestern ja ziemlich spät geworden, oder?!", Fügte er mit einem unschuldigen Grinsen dazu.  
  
"Schön schon, Ron, aber lange nicht! Und du?!", grinste Harry genauso unschuldig zurück und dachte an Ron und Lavender.  
  
"Kann mich nicht beklagen ! Aber jetzt erzähl schon, wie war's ?! Ich will alles wissen!", sagte Ron ungeduldig, saß im Nu im Schneidersitz auf seinem Bett und sah Harry erwartungsvoll an.  
  
"Naja, es war schön! Wir haben getanzt, etwas getrunken, erzählt, gela-"  
  
"Man Harry, dass weiß ich auch ! Was ist passiert als ihr rausgegangen seid? Das will ich wissen !", Ron schien vor Ungeduld fast zu platzen.  
  
Harry grinste vergnügt, als er sah wie, ungeduldig Ron war.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"OK, OK!", gab Harry schließlich nach und machte eine beschwichtigende Geste.  
  
"Wir sind also rausgegangen und zum Seeufer. Dort haben wir uns dann auf eine Bank gesetzt und erstmal geredet. Und dann habe ich an deine Worte gedacht, als du mir sagtest, das Hermione auch in mich verliebt sei. Und nun ja" ,Harry grinste.  
  
"Und ?"  
  
"Und dann habe ich ihr meinen Arm um den Nacken gelegt.", Harry schwieg mit einem leicht abwesenden Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.  
  
"Nun sag schon Harry !"  
  
"Dann hat Hermione ihren Kopf zu mir gedreht, und ganz langsam öffnete sie ihren Mund etwas, ich beugte mich dann zu ihr runter und wir küssten uns. Es war einfach unbeschreiblich, unbeschreiblich Ron !"  
  
Harry sah Ron an und Ron merkte, dass es merkwürdig glitzerte in seinen Augen.  
  
Harry war wirklich verliebt !!! Ron wartete, bis sein Freund weiter erzählte. "Dann war es vorbei. Wir haben uns angesehen und ein paar Minuten geschwiegen. Aber dann habe ich Hermione gefragt ! Ich glaube ich habe nur gestottert!", grinste Harry und war wieder derselbe. "Wie auch immer, ich habe sie dann halt gefragt ob sie mit mir gehen will und ich habe auch gesagt, dass ich mich in sie verliebt habe. Und sie hat dann gesagt, dass sie sich auch in mich verliebt habe  
  
und -", Harry sah Ron an und grinste. "Hermione und ich sind zusammen!", sprudelte es dann schnell aus ihm hervor.  
  
"Cool!", meinte Ron nur beeindruckt, aber er fasste sich schnell wieder: ,, Na dann, Herzlichen Glückwunsch, sage ich nur!".......  
  
Wieder ein Jahr später in Ron's Zimmer:  
  
Ron grinste immer noch, Harry hat es aber auch verdient, nachdem es mit Cho nichts geworden ist! Aber ich glaube ja nicht, dass er es mit Cho besonders Ernst meinte.....es wäre ja sowieso nichts mit den beiden geworden, da Harry sich ja immer noch die Schuld an Cedric´s Tod gibt. Aber bei Hermione und ihm, da wird es garantiert etwas! Ron gab sich noch eine Weile seiner Gedanken hin und fragte sich, was wohl Harry und Hermine jetzt machen würden........ 


	5. Can't Stop Snogging

5. Kapitel Can't stop snogging  
  
DING-DONG! ,läutete die Klingel der Dursley's im Haus.  
  
Harry rannte die Treppe herunter und übersprang dabei die letzten drei Stufen, dann hechtete er zur Haustür, blieb kurz stehen um Luft zu holen und machte dann die Tür auf.  
  
"Hallo!", begrüßte Hermione ihn strahlend.  
  
"Hermione!", Harry konnte seine Freude kaum verbergen.  
  
"Na? Hast du mich vermisst?", fragte sie frech grinsend und ging auf Harry zu und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund, den er auch sofort erwiderte.  
  
"Jaah!", sagte er strahlend als sie fertig waren.  
  
"Entschuldigung, aber ich glaube ich habe mich noch nicht Vorgestellt!", ertönte plötzlich eine freundliche Frauenstimme hinter Harry.  
  
"Oh, Entschuldigung! Ich habe sie, ähm, ganz vergessen!", sagte er entschuldigend und musste grinsen.  
  
"Ach, das macht doch nichts, ich war schließlich auch einmal jung!", lachte die etwas ältere Frau.  
  
Sie musste zwischen 45 und 50 Jahre alt sein, wie Harry fand. Aber er hatte keine weitere Zeit über die ältere Frau, deren Haar schon eine Farbe zwischen grau und weis hatte, nach zudenken.  
  
"Nun ja, wie auch immer, ich bin Hermiones Tante Jeanne. Aber sage ruhig Jeanne, ohne das Wort Tante, da fühlt man sich sonst immer so alt!", lachte die dünne Frau und streckte Harry die etwas zierliche Hand entgegen.  
  
"Jaah, und ich ähm bin Harry Potter, Jeanne!", sagte Harry etwas unsicher.  
  
"Ich weiß, dich kennt doch eigentlich jeder ", lächelte Jeanne.  
  
Harry errötete unmerklich.  
  
"Aber das macht doch nichts! Sag mir lieber, wo wir deinen Koffer haben!?"  
  
"Ich hole ihn, Moment!", Sagte Harry schnell und war auch schon verschwunden.  
  
*********  
  
"Einen sehr netten Freund hast du, Hermione!"  
  
"Ich weiß, Jeanne, deswegen ist er ja auch mein Freund!", grinste Hermione. "Aber bitte, du weißt, du darfst nichts von meiner Familie erzählen, außer das, was ich dir gesagt habe!"  
  
"Ich weiß Kind!", seufzte Jeanne traurig.  
  
**********  
  
"Okay, hier ist er!", rief Harry, der den Koffer gerade um die Ecke zu Jeanne und Hermione trug.  
  
"Warte ich nehme dir etwas ab, Harry!", Sagte Hermione.  
  
"Nee, lass mal ! Du kannst aber Hedwig's Käfig nehmen, wenn du willst!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Aber, Kinder! Gibt mir mal die Sachen, ich zaubere das ganz schnell klein und ihr könnt die Sachen dann locker mit dem kleinen Finger nehmen!", meinte Jeanne, murmelte einen Zauberspruch und die Sachen waren jetzt kaum größer als eine Streichholzschachtel.  
  
Hinter sich hörten die Drei plötzlich einen Schrei, der sehr nach einem abgewürgten Hahn klang und einen Moment später sahen sie das Dudley zu Petunia rannte und sich hinter ihr versteckte.  
  
Harry und Hermione mussten grinsen und Tante Jeanne guckte etwas verwundert.  
  
"Ich, ähm, sage dann mal meinen Verwandten auf Wiedersehen!", sagte Harry grinsend und verschwand in Richtung Wohnzimmer.  
  
"Also, dann auf Wiedersehen!", meinte Harry, drehte sich wieder um und ging zu Jeanne und Hermione zurück.  
  
"Fertig?", fragte Jeanne. "Yep!", sagte Harry und die Drei gingen ins Freie.  
  
Jeanne hexte den Koffer und Hedwig's Käfig wieder auf normal Größe, ehe sie die Sachen in den gelben Beatle, der vor der Haustür der Dursley's stand, einluden. Dann stiegen sie alle ein und Jeanne fuhr los.......  
  
********  
  
Die Fahrt verging wie im Flug. Harry, Hermione und Jeanne amüsierten sich prächtig. Jeanne neckte Harry und Hermione, wenn die beiden sich küssten und auch einfach nur tuschelten oder Liebesgeflüster austauschten...  
  
"So meine Lieben, ich muss euch jetzt mal kurz mit euren Küssen unterbrechen, denn wir fahren genau in dem Moment auf mein kleines bescheidenes Anwesen!", sagte Jeanne plötzlich und lachte dabei.  
  
Harry und Hermione lösten sich voneinander und Harry kam aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr heraus. Was Jeanne ihr `kleines bescheidenes Anwesen´ nannte, war gar nicht so klein, nein es war vielmehr groß - sehr groß. Sie kamen an eine hohe Mauer, die so hoch war, das kein noch so großer Mann hätte drüber gucken können. Selbst Hagrid hätte da Probleme!, dachte sich Harry. Dann kamen sie an ein schönes altes silbernes Tor mit ineinander geschwungenen Mustern, Kreisen und Blumen. Das Tor öffnete sich und das Auto fuhr hinein. Harry wunderte sich ein bisschen warum es einfach so auf ging, es war ja nirgends ein Pförtner oder so etwas zu sehen. Man Harry, bist du ein Zauberer oder nicht ? Du bist in der Zauberwelt, was erwartest du also? Harry wunderte sich selbst etwas über seinen Einfall mit dem Pförtner, hatte aber keine Zeit, sich jetzt darüber Gedanken zu machen, denn jetzt fuhren sie in die Einfahrt hinein. Und was da zu sehen war, hätte er am wenigsten erwartet. Harry hätte jetzt nämlich eigentlich ein Schloss mit einer großen Auffahrt oder so etwas erwartet. Aber da irrte er sich. Denn er sah nur eine unter alten Eichen führende Straße. Es wäre vielleicht eine Allee gewesen, aber da es keine Linden waren, glaubte Harry nicht, dass es eine war.  
  
Harry schätze, dass sie ungefähr einen Kilometer fuhren. Er sah auf der einen Seite einen großen Wald, in dem hauptsächlich Eichen standen, wie ihm auffiel. Auf der anderen Seite, der Linken, war eine große Wiese mit einem kleinen Bächlein, der etwas später zu einem kleinen Fluss wurde. Es standen auch viele hübsche Blumen in blau, violett, rot, rosa, gelb und noch einigen anderen Farben dort. Harry fiel auch auf, das auf der Wiese keine Büsche oder so standen, sie war nur voller Blumen und dem kleinen Bächlein. Aber dafür war alles in einem so satten, farbigen Grün, dass es einfach wunderschön aussah. Doch Harry hatte keine Zeit, sich länger der Wiese und dem Wald hinzugeben, denn sie fuhren nun um eine Kurve und dann über eine Brücke, die über den Fluss ging der auf der Wiese noch ein kleiner Bach war. Dann kamen sie auch nicht an einem Märchenschloss oder so etwas ähnlichem an, wie Harry immer noch erwartete.  
  
Nein, sie kamen an einer mittelgroßen Villa an, an die Harry nie im Traum auch nur auf solch einem Gelände gedacht hätte. Er fand zwar, dass die Villa hierher passte, aber er hatte einfach nicht damit gerechnet und war dementsprechend auch Überrascht.  
  
Das Auto hielt an und Jeanne, Hermione und Harry stiegen aus.  
  
Jeanne und Hermione ließen Harry erstmal einen Moment, um sich einen Eindruck zu verschaffen.  
  
Die Villa hatte vorne eine kleine Terrasse mit einem prächtigen Eingang. Weiße große Stufen führten zu den beiden schweren, aus Eichen gebauten Türen, die mit einigen Blumen und Kreisen im Holz verziert waren. Die Terrasse ging bis zu den beiden Enden der vorderen Hauswand und auf ihr stand ein kleiner weiser Tisch mit drei Stühlen.  
  
Es sah einfach wunderschön aus und auch sehr einladend.  
  
"So, dann wollen wir mal das Gepäck ins Haus schaffen. Helft ihr mit ?!", meinte Jeanne und riss Harry so aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
Hermione und er nickten. Jeanne machte den Kofferraum auf, holte Harry's Gepäck heraus und gab Hermione und ihm einen Teil davon. Sie selbst nahm auch etwas.  
  
"Na dann lasst uns mal hereingehen!", sagte sie lächelnd, dann ging die weißen Stufen der Terrasse hinauf und schloss die große Tür auf.  
  
Harry und Hermione folgten ihr.  
  
Drinnen angekommen, fragte Hermione Harry erstmal: " Wollen wir dein Gepäck gleich in dein Zimmer bringen?"  
  
Harry nickte und nahm Jeanne einen Teil von seinem Gepäck ab, was sie immer noch trug.  
  
Dann folgte er Hermione, die gerade eine große, breite Treppe hinauf ging.  
  
Sie kamen an mehreren Türen vorbei und durchquerten einige Korridore, plötzlich blieb Hermione vor einer großen Tür stehen. Sie öffnete die Tür und bat Harry mit einer Geste zu erst einzutreten. Dann folgte sie ihm.  
  
"Wow!", brachte Harry leise hervor. Hermione lächelte und stellte das Gepäck ab. Ihr Freund hatte sich kein bisschen verändert.  
  
Auch Harry stellte es ab und sah sich um. Er war in einem ziemlich großen Zimmer mit großen Fenstern. An der Decke hing ein prachtvoller Kronleuchter, in einer Ecke stand ein großer Sekretär, in einer anderen waren zwei große Regale voller Bücher und daneben stand eine große Couch, zwei Sessel um einen großen, flachen Tisch herum. In einer anderen Ecke sah Harry einen großen und prunkvollen Kamin vor dem zwei kleine Sessel standen. In der Mitte von ihnen war ein kleiner Tisch.  
  
Harry drehte sich wieder Hermione zu.  
  
"Es ist einfach toll, aber wo..."  
  
"Wo du schlafen sollst?", beendete Hermione die für ihn unausgesprochene Frage. Harry nickte. Hermione ging auf eine große Tür zu, die Harry in der Aufregung glatt übersehen hatte und öffnete sie. Die Tür führte in einen Raum, der fast genauso groß war wie der Erste. Auch hier waren wieder große Fenster drinnen. An der Wand, welche gegenüber der Tür war, stand ein großes, hellblaues Himmelbett. Auf der rechten Seite vom Bett aus stand ein großer, aus  
  
Eichen gebauter, verzierter Schrank.  
  
Auf der linken Seite vom Bett stand ein großer Spiegel, der, wie Harry fand, dem Spiegel Nerhegeb ähnelte. Daneben war ein kleiner schwarzer Kachelofen zu sehen. Er war mit Jagdszenen geschmückte und erinnerte Harry sehr an ein Bild aus einem Buch über "Alte Dinge aus längst Vergangener Zeit der Muggel", was sie einmal in Muggelkunde gelesen hatten.  
  
Er drehte sich zu Hermione um und zog sie an sich.  
  
"Es ist wirklich wunderschön hier!", murmelte er und küsste sie auf den Mund.  
  
"Nicht wahr, aber warte, du hast noch gar nicht das Bad gesehen."  
  
Hermione nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung des großen Schrankes, neben dem Schrank war noch eine Tür, nicht weniger prunkvoll, aber dafür kleiner.  
  
"Das können wir auch noch ein anderes Mal testen!", meinte Harry und grinste unschuldig.  
  
"Harry!", Hermione tat so, als hatte Harry etwas unsittliches gesagt.  
  
"Was denn?!", fragte dieser mit einem unschuldigen Gesicht und sah sie mit treuen Hundeaugen an.  
  
"Ach du. Ich habe dich vermisst!", meinte Hermione plötzlich und drückte sich an Harry.  
  
"Ich dich auch, und wie!", sagte dieser und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
  
"Ich hatte solche Angst um dich, was, wenn Du-weißt-schon-wer dich gekriegt hätte!?", fragte Hermione mit zitternder Stimme.  
  
"Hey, es geht mir gut. Und lass und jetzt nicht über Voldemort reden. Wir hatten noch gar keine richtige Zeit für uns!", Und mit diesen Worten zog er sie auf das große Bett. Hermione schmunzelte und hatte das ängstliche Gesicht abgeworfen, dass so schnell erschienen war.  
  
Beide lächelten sich nur verliebt an und küssten sich dann leidenschaftlich.....  
  
*******  
  
"Und Harry, wie gefällt dir dein... oh, ich, ähm, wollte nicht stören!", sagte Tante Jeanne plötzlich, die gerade in Harry´s Gästezimmer kam. Harry und Hermione fuhren auseinander und schreckten hoch. Hermione rückte schnell ihr T-Shirt zurecht.  
  
"Nun ja, eigentlich wollte ich dich nur fragen, wie dir dein Zimmer gefällt und ich wollte dir sagen, dass es in 1 Stunde Essen gibt!", Tante Jeanne konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und ging dann schnell aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Als Jeanne aus dem Zimmer gegangen war, fragte Harry Hermione grinsend: ,,Und was machen wir jetzt? Wir können ja da weitermachen, wo wir aufgehört haben!" Hermione lachte und küsste Harry leidenschaftlich.  
  
"Sorry, das geht aber nicht.", sagte sie dann. "In einer Stunde gibt es Essen, ich muss mich noch frisch machen und du bist sicher auch etwas müde und -"  
  
"Mmh, eigentlich nicht!", unterbrach Harry sie und hörte nicht auf Hermione, zog sie statt dessen wieder auf sein Bett.  
  
"Naja, wenn ich es mir recht überlege, hätte ich ja noch ein paar Minuten Zeit!", murmelte diese und erwiderte den Kuss.....  
  
************  
  
Als Tante Jeanne das Zimmer verlassen hatte, schmunzelte sie immer noch. Ihre Nichte war doch tatsächlich kein kleines Mädchen mehr, im Gegenteil, sie war jetzt fast schon erwachsen.....  
  
Jeanne lächelte bei dem Gedanken.  
  
Dann ging sie in die Küche um noch die letzten Vorbereitungen für das Essen zu treffen....  
  
**********  
  
Hermione hatte jetzt nicht mehr besonders große Lust zum Lesen und stellte auch mit Schrecken fest, dass jetzt schon 45 Minuten vergangen waren. Sie machte sich auf den Weg zu Harry´s Zimmer um ihn abzuholen.  
  
Hermione klopfte an, aber Harry antwortete nicht, vielleicht duscht er ja noch, dachte sie sich.  
  
Sie klopfte noch ein zweites Mal, und zwar sehr viel lauter, dieses Mal öffnete Harry. Er hatte nur eine Jeans an und sein T-Shirt halb über den Kopf gezogen.  
  
"Na, störe ich dich gerade?", fragte Hermione und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Harry lächelte und küsste sie, nachdem er sich das T-Shirt richtig angezogen hatte.  
  
"Hab´ halt geduscht!", meinte er grinsend.....  
  
********  
  
"Ah, da seid ihr ja endlich! Das Essen ist auch gerade fertig geworden, ihr kommt also genau richtig!", begrüßte Tante Jeanne sie. ....... 


	6. Auseinandersetzung

Chapter 6 Auseinandersetzung  
  
Draco fiel müde in sein Bett. Es war 3 Uhr morgens und erst jetzt kamen er und sein Vater von dem Treffen der Todesesser zurück.  
  
Draco setzte sich auf und rieb sich sein geschwollenes Gesicht. Es brannte heftig von den Schlägen, die er nach dem Treffen von seinem Vater bekommen hatte. Er stand auf und sah in den Spiegel, der in seinem Zimmer hing, Oh Gott, wenn er mich noch einmal schlägt, nur noch einmal... ich schwöre, ich lasse mir das nicht mehr gefallen...!!! Nur weil ich nicht sooft gelächelt und ihm zu gestimmt habe...! Draco ging zu seinem Bett zurück und legte sich wieder hin.  
  
Es tut so weh, so weh wieder alleine zu sein... Wenn du doch wenigstens hier wärst, meine Schwester. Dann könnte ich die Schläge und die Prügel viel besser vertragen... seit du weg bist, ist es anders. ich bekomme jetzt immer alles ab, alles..., mit diesem Gedanken fiel Draco in einen unruhigen Schlaf.....  
  
***********  
  
Am nächsten Tag wurde er wie übliche von dem Hausbuttler der Malfoy´s geweckt, Shaldon. Er hatte wie immer schlechte Laune, ließ aber dieses Mal ausnahmsweise nicht viele Wörter über seine Lippen kommen, er weckte Draco nur leise und sagte kaum etwas, dann verschwand er.  
  
Draco, der mittlerweile geduscht hatte, trat wieder vor seinen Spiegel, sein Gesicht sah noch schlimmer aus als gestern. Es war geschwollen, grün und blau und um seine Augen hatte er ein großes Veilchen. Draco stöhnte innerlich auf und tastete es vorsichtig mit seinen Händen ab, ließ es aber bald wieder sein, nachdem er gemerkt hatte, wie weh es tat.  
  
Er schaute noch mal kurz in den Spiegel hinein, trat dann aus seinem Zimmer. Er ging den großen, mit Bildern alter, junger und neuer Malfoy´s, die ihn böse, grimmig, oder mit schiefem Grinsen ansahen, besetzten Flur entlang zum Esszimmer um etwas zu frühstücken.  
  
Als er eintrat erschrak seine Mutter als sie sah, wie schlimm er aussah:  
  
"Draco, was ist mit dir passiert?!", fragte sie entsetzt und mit schriller Stimme. Narcissa Malfoy sah ihren Jungen besorgt an. Sie war ungefähr 35 Jahre alt, groß und schlank gewachsen, wäre auch sicher eine schöne Frau gewesen, wenn sie nicht immer ein griesgrämiges Gesicht machen würde.  
  
Draco antwortete nicht auf ihre Frage, sondern setzte sich statt dessen an den Tisch und nahm sich ein Brötchen.  
  
"Draco, deine Mutter hat dich etwas gefragt!", polterte Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Was soll ich ihr denn sagen, die Wahrheit oder wieder eine von deinen ausgedachten Lügen?!", konterte Draco und merkte, nachdem er eine saftige Ohrfeige von seinem Vater bekommen hatte, dass das ein Fehler war.  
  
"Entschuldige dich, Draco!", knurrte sein Vater.  
  
"Wieso, ich sage doch nur die Wahrheit! Für die Wahrheit muss man sich nicht entschuldigen, oder muss man das neuerdings auch?!"  
  
"Draco!", entsetzte sich Narcissa.  
  
"Ist doch so. Du kannst ja Vater fragen, was er gestern wieder mit mir gemacht hat, wenn du mir nicht glaubst!", Draco war nun aufgesprungen und starrte wütend seine Mutter und seinen Vater an.  
  
"Setz dich wieder hin!", drohte Lucius.  
  
"Damit du mich wieder besser schlagen kannst, so wie gestern, oder was?! Vergiss es, ich gehe!", Mit diesen Worten sprang er vom Tisch auf, lief in sein Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab.  
  
Die drohenden Rufe seiner Eltern überhörte er.  
  
Draco warf sich auf sein Bett. Er würde jetzt so gerne los weinen, einfach wie ein kleines Kind, aber er konnte nicht. Er konnte es einfach nicht mehr. Das letzte Mal als er geweint hatte, war er 5 Jahre alt gewesen. Und zwar nur, weil seine Mutter ihm etwas nicht kaufen wollte, was er aber gerne haben wollte.  
  
Draco setzte sich auf und starrte aus seinem Fenster, er wusste nicht wie lange er schon so da saß, aber plötzlich rissen ihn die wütenden Schreie seiner Eltern aus seiner Trance.  
  
"Wieso hast du ihn wieder geschlagen?! Kein Wunder das er uns immer mehr entfremdet, Lucius!", schrie Narcissa.  
  
"Ich? Ich ihn entfremdet? Wer hat ihn denn so verweichlicht?! Du oder ich?"  
  
"Aber Schlagen ist keine Lösung! Du hast doch gesehen, was mit seiner Schwester passiert ist!"  
  
"Ja, einfach abgehauen ist dieses undankbare Stück von einer Gryffindor! Und ehrlich gesagt, ich vermisse sie auch nicht!"  
  
"Du hättest aber wenigstens eine Suchmeldung nach ihr los schicken können!"  
  
"Warum? Sie kommt sowieso irgendwann wieder zurück! Und jetzt lass mich, ich muss zu Draco!"  
  
"Lucius!"  
  
"Narcissa, geh zu Seite!"  
  
"Aber?!"  
  
"Aus dem Weg!"  
  
Plötzlich ertönte ein wütendes Trommeln an der Tür, und Draco wusste, dass sein Vater an seiner Mutter vorbeigekommen war.  
  
"Draco?! Öffne die Tür, sofort!", schrie sein Vater.  
  
Draco antwortete nicht.  
  
"Draco, du weißt was sonst passiert! Also los, öffne die Tür!"  
  
Draco rührte sich noch immer nicht, er focht gerade einen inneren Kampf mit sich aus, und plötzlich wusste er, was er tun konnte.  
  
Er stand auf und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch, dort holte er eine Rolle Pergament und eine Feder hervor und schrieb einen Hilferuf an seine Schwester.  
  
Noch immer trommelte es wütend an der Tür und die zornigen Rufe seines Vaters würden wohl auch kaum nachlassen.  
  
Als Draco fertig war, pfiff er mit zwei Fingern im Mund nach seinem großen Uhu Kenny, der auch gleich in sein Zimmer hinein flog. Draco band ihm den Brief an sein Bein und schickte ihn los.  
  
"Draco, ich sage dir das jetzt nur noch einmal. KOMM. SOFORT. HERAUS!!!"  
  
Draco ignorierte ihn wieder, doch plötzlich ging die Tür mit einem Krachen aus den Angeln und schlug mit einem lauten Knall zu Boden.  
  
Draco blickte hoch und sah vor sich die Augen seines Vaters, die vor Wut ganz klein waren und heraus traten. Sein Gesicht war vor Zorn rot angeschwollen und man konnte sehen, dass er sich nur noch mit Mühe beherrschen konnte.  
  
Plötzlich hob er die Hand hoch und holte zum Schlag aus, Draco duckte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig, um der kräftigen Hand auszuweichen.  
  
"Nein, bitte...keine Schläge!", keuchte er ängstlich.  
  
"Das hättest du dir vorher überlegen müssen!", meinte sein Vater nur. Er wollte wieder zum Schlag ausholen, plötzlich aber kam Narcissa schreiend in das Zimmer ihres Sohnes gerannt und stellte sich schützend vor Draco, der einen Kopf größer als sie war.  
  
"Geh zur Seite, Narcissa! Draco bekommt nur das, was er verdient hat!", knurrte Lucius.  
  
*************  
  
Harry und Hermione gesellten sich nach dem Essen noch etwas zu Jeanne, und Harry erfuhr, dass Tante Jeanne und Hermione die einzig magischen Leute in ihrer Familie seien.  
  
"Aber wie kann so etwas sein?", fragte Harry. "Ich meine, eigentlich ist doch immer nur einer magisch in einer Muggel-Familie."  
  
Hermine sah ihre Tante hilfesuchend an.  
  
"Nun ja, ähm, Harry. Manchmal kann es aber auch vorkommen dass es mehrere magische Leute in einer Muggel-Familie gibt. Aber das ist noch nicht genau erforscht, deswegen kann ich dir auch nicht mehr darüber sagen.", half Tante Jeanne Hermione.  
  
Harry nickte.  
  
.  
  
*************  
  
Draco ging allein durch die Straßen. Er trug eine dunkle Sonnenbrille, damit niemand seine blauen Veilchen an den Augen sehen konnte. In seinen Mundwinkeln klebte Blut. Er war sicher, dass sein Vater ihm mindestens eine Rippe gebrochen hatte.  
  
Ein älterer Mann ging mit seinem Dackel an ihm vorbei, sah ihn gelangweilt an.  
  
Als er Draco's Hinken bemerkte, wechselte sein Blick von gelangweilt in interessiert und dann in nachdenklich, aber er ging trotzdem weiter.  
  
Was starrst du mich so an? Bin ich das 8. Weltwunder, etwas, dass du noch nie in deinem mickrigen Leben gesehen hast? , dachte Draco und es tat ihm gleichzeitig leid, da der Mann ja nichts dafür konnte. Er wusste nicht, wo er hin gehen sollte. Er hatte zuviel Angst Nachhause zurück zu gehen, hatte aber auch keine Ahnung, wohin er sonst konnte. Sein rechtes Bein fühlte sich an wie nach einem Kampf mit einem übergroßen Elefanten. Damit war er nämlich hart gegen seinen Schrank gestoßen. Sein Vater hatte seine Mutter geschlagen, weil die sich geweigert hatte, von Draco's Seite zu weichen. Danach schien er noch wütender gewesen zu sein und diese Wut hatte er dann an Draco ausgelassen. Sein Vater hatte ihn sogar noch in den Magen getreten, als Draco längst wimmernd am Boden gelegen hatte. Dann hatte Lucius ein Fluch getroffen, den zweifellos Draco's Mutter gezaubert hatte. Draco hatte die Gelegenheit wahrgenommen und war aus dem Haus gerannt.  
  
Wo soll ich denn jetzt hin? Wenn ich zu meiner Schwester gehe, ist ER da und der soll mich aufkeinenfall so sehen! Scheiße.  
  
Er beschloss, vorerst seine Großmutter mütterlicherseits zu besuchen. 


	7. Ein Schock für Harry

A/N Hey, so viele Reviews waren unerwartet! Also, erst mal Danke an alle, die sich das hier antun!  
  
Disclaimer: Die HP Charaktere gehören selbstverständlich JKR, uns gehören nur Dorothea und Jeanne Hardesty und der nette Shaldon. Der Name Hardesty stammt übrigens ursprünglich von Cassandra Claire's "Draco Dormiens"!  
  
So, viel Spass mit Chap. 7 & 8!!!!  
  
7. Kapitel Ein Schock für Harry  
  
Hermione und Harry saßen auf Harry's Bett; Ausnahmsweise redeten sie nur.  
  
,,Harry, ich muss dir etwas sagen", fing sie etwas unsicher an. ,,Es geht um meine Familie."  
  
,,Na dann raus damit", sagte Harry munter.  
  
,,Die Sache ist die,-", doch das Eintreffen eines großen Uhu, der durch das offene Fenster hereinkam, unterbrach Hermione.  
  
,,Oh nein", stöhnte sie, nachdem sie die Nachricht am Bein des Uhus gelesen hatte.  
  
,,Was ist, schlechte Nachrichten?", fragte Harry besorgt. Dann fiel ihm auf, dass er diesen Uhu irgendwo schon einmal gesehen hatte, aber wo?  
  
,,Ja", antwortete Hermione nur knapp, nahm ein Stück Pergament und eine Feder und schrieb etwas.  
  
,,So Kenny, bring' ihm das, aber beeile dich!"  
  
,,Ihm? Hermione, von wem bitte redest du?", wollte Harry wissen und klang dabei etwas irritiert.  
  
,,Oh Harry! Ich wollte es dir vorhin erzählen. Es ist aber nicht so einfach. Am besten bereitest du dich schon mal auf ein paar Überraschungen vor."  
  
,,Was soll das denn jetzt bedeuten?"  
  
,,Wart's ab, ich will es dir doch erklären. Erstmal: ich komme gar nicht aus einer Muggel-Familie.  
  
Nein Harry, heb' dir deine Kommentare für den Schluss auf. Als ich noch ein Baby war, sah es so aus, als ob ich ein Squib wäre. Für meinen Vater war das eine abgrundtiefe Schande.  
  
Ohne das Wissen meiner Mutter ließ er mich von seinem Butler in eine Muggel- Familie geben, die keine Kinder bekommen konnte. Dort war ich allerdings nur, wenn meine Eltern Besuch oder so bekamen, da ja niemand von mir erfahren sollte. Wenn ich nicht bei den Grangers war, wuchs ich, wie jedes andere Zauberkind, bei meinen Eltern und meinem Zwillingsbruder auf. Ich habe auch noch einen älteren Bruder, aber der ist bereits von Zuhause ausgezogen, außerdem ist er Stroh - dumm. Egal, jedenfalls war und bin ich sehr oft bei den Grangers oder meiner Tante Jeanne. Mein Vater ist nämlich sehr streng, weisst du und wenn er schlecht gelaunt ist, auch ziemlich brutal. Ich habe eben einen Brief von meinem Bruder bekommen, er ist sozusagen geflohen, er geht jetzt zu meiner Großmutter. Ich hab' ihm geschrieben, du hättest nichts dagegen, wenn er in ein paar Tagen hierher kommt. So, das war's erstmal. Ich hoffe, du bist nicht zu geschockt." Hermione endete und sah Harry erwartungsvoll an.  
  
Der sagte: ,,Also... ähm, ich denke, das muss ich erstmal verarbeiten. Ich weiss nicht, ob ich jetzt wütend oder mitleidig sein sollte. Also gut, wer sind denn jetzt deine Eltern? Und wer ist dein Bruder?"  
  
,,Meine Eltern, naja, du kennst sie. Malfoy. Und Draco ist mein Bruder."  
  
Das saß. Harry war jetzt wirklich geschockt.  
  
***********  
  
,,Draco, Schätzchen, soll ich dir noch ein Glas warme Milch bringen?"  
  
,,Nein danke, Oma, so schlecht geht's mir nun auch wieder nicht."  
  
Draco saß in einem der alten gemütlichen Sessel im Wohnzimmer seiner Großmutter Dorothea Hardesty (sein Großvater war vor einigen Jahren gestorben!). Auf seinen geschwollenen Augen hatte er Eisbeutel und in der Hand hielt er ein Stück Schokolade.  
  
Er hatte seiner Großmutter erzählt, er wäre in eine Schlägerei verwickelt gewesen. Hätte er die Wahrheit gesagt, hätte seine Großmutter sofort die Polizei gerufen. Sie hatte nie viel von Lucius Malfoy gehalten und war ganz und gar nicht einverstanden gewesen, als ihre jüngste Tochter Narcissa ihn geheiratet hatte.  
  
Mittlerweile war es 12Uhr, also Mitternacht.  
  
Draco fasste einen Entschluss.  
  
,,Großmutter, würde es dir etwas ausmachen, mich Nachhause zu fahren?"  
  
,,Natürlich nicht, Schätzchen, deine Mutter macht sich bestimmt schon Sorgen", meinte seine Großmutter und lächelte schief. Sie war keine von diesen altmodischen Hexen; sie hatte Strom und ein Auto und lebte eigentlich ziemlich muggelhaft, außer, dass sie eben zaubern konnte.  
  
**************  
  
Im Haus war kein Licht mehr zu sehen. Draco schloss so leise wie möglich die Haustür auf und ging den Korridor entlang zur Treppe, die in den zweiten Stock führte. Als er am Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters vorbei kam, bemerkte er, dass dort doch noch Licht brannte. Er versuchte, unbemerkt weiter zu gehen, aber sein Vater hatte ihn schon gesehen.  
  
,,Wo warst du, Draco?", fragte dieser in einem auffällig ruhigen Ton.  
  
,,Ich...ich war-", stammelte Draco, doch sein Vater unterbrach ihn.  
  
,,Am besten du gehst jetzt erst einmal ins Bett, wir sprechen uns dann morgen, oder ist noch etwas?"  
  
,,Nein."  
  
Draco ging. In seinem Zimmer angelangt sah er, dass Kenny bereits mit einer Nachricht von Hermine zurückgekehrt war. Er streichelte seinen Uhu und las dann die Nachricht.  
  
Lieber Draco!  
  
Ich denke, es ist das Beste, wenn du hierher kommst. Ich werde Harry noch heute von dir erzählen und bitte gehe diesmal !Sofort! in die Notaufnahme, sonst brichst du wieder irgendwann zusammen und das führt nur zu unangenehmen Fragen.  
  
Deine Hermione  
  
Draco beschloss, wirklich zu seiner Tante zu gehen, am nächsten Morgen oder ein paar Tage später...  
  
Aber er würde aufkeinenfall in eines dieser Muggel-Krankenhäuser gehen!  
  
Er war immer noch ein Malfoy!  
  
Er legte sich schlafen. 


	8. Kidding, Hermione?

8. Kapitel Kidding, Hermione?  
  
,,Hermione, das ist doch jetzt nicht dein Ernst!?!", sagte Harry entsetzt.  
  
,,Es ist mein Ernst, oder denkst du etwa, ich würde bei so etwas scherzen?", erwiderte Hermione. Sie hatte eine solche Reaktion erwartet und hätte an Harry's Stelle wahrscheinlich genauso reagiert.  
  
Harry starrte sie finster an. Nach einer Weile meinte er nur:  
  
,,Ich wäre jetzt lieber alleine, um darüber nachzudenken."  
  
,,Harry, bitte sei nicht böse, ich -"  
  
,,Nein, Hermione. Wirklich. Geh lieber."  
  
Sie ging.  
  
Als sie in ihrem Zimmer war, sah sie Tante Jeanne auf ihrem Bett sitzen.  
  
,,Du hast es ihm gesagt", stellte Jeanne fest. ,,Wie hat er 's aufgenommen?"  
  
,,Ich glaube, er ist wütend auf mich. Das kann ich auch irgendwie verstehen. Aber was hätte ich denn machen sollen? Wenn es rausgekommen wäre, hätte Vater mich umgebracht und das meine ich ernst!", erwiderte Hermione tonlos.  
  
Plötzlich sprang Jeanne auf:  
  
,,Ich hab ihr immer von dieser Hochzeit abgeraten, aber nein! Sie muss natürlich ihren eigenen Dickkopf durchsetzen! Immer das Gegenteil von dem machen, was man ihr sagt, ganz typisch! 'Nein, Jeanne, er ist ja gar nicht so wie du denkst, du bist nur eifersüchtig!' Das hat sie gesagt!"  
  
Jeanne setzte sich wieder und sagte ruhiger: ,, Nein, Hermione. Ich war nicht eifersüchtig. Ich hatte Angst. Mein Mann war ein Auror, er kannte Lucius nur zu gut. Meine größte Angst ist jedoch, dass Draco einmal genauso wird. Er fürchtet sich jetzt schon so sehr, dass er von vornherein die gleiche Meinung wie sein Vater hat, egal, ob Draco eigentlich das Gegenteil davon denkt.  
  
Er ist nicht so stark wie du, Hermione. Pass ein bisschen auf ihn auf."  
  
Sie erhob sich und ging zur Tür. ,,Das mit Harry wird schon wieder. Gute Nacht."  
  
,,Gute Nacht, Jeanne", meinte Hermione still.  
  
*************  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde Draco nicht, wie üblich, von Shaldon geweckt. Montags hatte er nämlich frei. Draco erwachte trotzdem ziemlich früh und als er ins Esszimmer kam, um zu frühstücken merkte er, dass seine Eltern noch nicht wach waren. Also ging er in die Küche und versuchte, sich selbst etwas zu essen zu machen. Das gelang ihm allerdings nicht, da er sich in dem großen Raum ziemlich wenig auskannte. Plötzlich betrat Lucius Malfoy die Küche.  
  
,,Guten Morgen, Dad", begrüßte Draco ihn höflich.  
  
,,Wegen DIR durfte ich die Nacht im Arbeitszimmer verbringen! Hättest du mich nicht so provoziert, hätte ich jetzt kein Problem mit deiner Mutter!", fauchte Lucius.  
  
Diesmal würde Draco nicht nachgeben:  
  
"Ich kann doch nichts dafür, wenn du die Kontrolle über dich verlierst!"  
  
"Ich? Die Kontrolle verlieren?! Ich glaube, ich muss dir ein paar Manieren beibringen, Draco."  
  
Draco schwieg.  
  
,,Draco, antworte gefälligst!"  
  
"Was soll ich denn bitte schön darauf antworten, Vater?"  
  
Lucius Malfoy sah seinen Sohn an. Aber Draco hielt dem Blick stand.  
  
Plötzlich machte Lucius Malfoy einen Schritt nach Vorne - holte aus und traf Draco hart an der Schläfe. Es gab ein lautes Klirren, Draco fiel gegen die gläserne Tischplatte, benommen blieb er einige Sekunden liegen.  
  
Er fühlte etwas warmes an seiner Schläfe und an seiner Schulter hinunter laufen. Draco schlug die Augen auf. Seine Hand tastete in seinem Gesicht entlang, sein Blick glitt über seine Schulter. Blut quoll aus einer Schnittwunder an der Schulter. Er besah seine Hand, auch sie war rot gefärbt von Blut. Er spürte Wut in sich aufkommen. Er stand auf und sah seinen Vater haßerfüllt an.  
  
Lucius Malfoy stand mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm und sah ihn nur herablassend und ohne Mitleid an:  
  
,,Ich hoffe, dass war dir eine Lehre, mein Sohn!"  
  
Draco erwiderte nichts, ging aber langsam zur Tür und verließ die Küche, ohne jedoch einen klagenden Laut von sich zu geben.  
  
Er ging ins Badezimmer und sah sich seine Wunden an. Aus dem Riss an seiner Schulter ragte ein Glassplitter heraus. Ein Blick in den Spiegel zeigte ihm, dass seine Schläfe eingerissen war.  
  
Ohne seine Wunden jedoch zu beachten, verließ er das Haus. Er hatte nur noch einen Gedanken: so schnell wie möglich zu dem Anwesen seiner Tante zu gelangen.  
  
**********  
  
Lucius starte die geschlossene Küchentür an, aus der Draco verschwunden war.  
  
Warum musste es immer wieder so weit kommen?  
  
Draco hatte schon Recht, Lucius verlor wirklich oft die Beherrschung und war gewalttätig.  
  
Dabei liebte er seine Kinder, auch wenn er es selten zeigte.  
  
Er war furchtbar stolz auf die guten Noten seiner einzigen Tochter und dass sie eine Gryffindor war, machte ihm eigentlich wenig aus.  
  
Und jetzt hatte er es soweit gebracht, sie aus ihrem eigenen Zuhause zu vertreiben.  
  
Könnte er es denn verkraften, wenn auch Draco ging? 


	9. Ich liebe dich

A/N Die Grammatikfehler hat meistens die Isi verzapft *immerallesaufandereschiebt*... Aber schön, dass euch die Story gefällt, dafür lade ich auch gleich noch zwei Kapitel hoch! Diese beiden sind übrigens nicht so toll - aber schön weiterlesen! Die nächsten werden besser!  
  
Disclaimer: Uns gehört leider immer noch nichts, dafür gehört alles JKR, Jeanne Hardesty wurde in Jeanne Garret umbenannt, sie war ja schonmal verheiratet!  
  
9. Kapitel Ich liebe dich  
  
Harry lag auf seinem Bett und dachte nach. Was sollte er von Hermiones Geschichte halten?  
  
Eines stand fest: er liebte sie, egal ob sie eine Malfoy oder eine Granger war!  
  
Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür.  
  
"Herein?"  
  
Hermiones Gesicht erschien im Türspalt.  
  
"Darf ich rein kommen?", fragte sie zögernd.  
  
Harry nickte und sah sie ernst an.  
  
,,Bist du noch sauer auf mich?" ,wollte Hermione wissen.  
  
,,Nein, eigentlich ist es ja nicht deine Schuld, du kannst ja nichts dafür."  
  
Zögernd setzte sie sich neben ihn aufs Bett.  
  
Abermals klopfte es. Tante Jeanne kam herein.  
  
,,Hermione, könntest du mal bitte für einen Augenblick herauskommen?"  
  
Hermione sah ihre Tante fragend an.  
  
,, Es ist wirklich dringend!"  
  
Sie gingen.  
  
**********  
  
Als sie draußen waren, fragte Hermione": Was ist überhaupt los, Jeanne?"  
  
"Im Wohnzimmer", murmelte Jeanne tonlos.  
  
Hermione sah ihre Tante noch einmal zweifelnd an und eilte ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
Dort sah sie Draco, mit dem Rücken zu ihr, in einem der Sessel sitzen.  
  
"Draco!", rief sie und eilte zu ihm.  
  
"Hermione", antwortete er tonlos.  
  
"Was ist passiert?", fragte sie leise hinter ihm stehend.  
  
Draco drehte sich langsam um.  
  
Hermione erschrak und kreischte:  
  
"Draco...was ist passiert?"  
  
***********  
  
,,Ich sagte doch, dass ich nicht weiß, wo er hin ist! Er kam gestern Nacht wieder und heute Morgen hab' ich ihn zuletzt in der Küche gesehen!"  
  
,,Lucius, er würde doch nicht einfach so verschwinden; bist du sicher, dass es nichts mit dir zu tun hatte?"  
  
"Was soll das denn heißen, Narcissa? Meinst du vielleicht, ich hätte ihn aus dem Haus gejagt? Das ist doch absurd!"  
  
,,Was weiß ich! Ich rufe jetzt jedenfalls meine Schwester an und frage sie, ob er dort ist."  
  
"Tu das. Ich bin im Arbeitszimmer, falls du mich suchst."  
  
Lucius Malfoy stand von dem antiken Sessel auf und ging zur Tür heraus.  
  
Seine Frau Narcissa holte ihr Handy (mit dem ihr Mann ganz und gar nicht einverstanden war) aus der Tasche und gab die Nummer ihrer Schwester Jeanne ein. Nach dem es dreimal geklingelt hatte meldete sich eine Stimme vom anderen Ende:  
  
,,Garret?"  
  
,,Jeanne, ich bin's, Narci. Du, sind vielleicht Draco oder Hermione bei dir? Draco ist heut Morgen verschwunden und Hermione -"  
  
,,Ja, Narcissa, sie sind beide hier. Hermione ist mit ihrem Freund hier. Draco kam heute Morgen. Du hättest ihn sehen sollen! Was hat er denn mit ihm gemacht?"  
  
"Wer?"  
  
,,Dein Ehemann. Draco hat nichts gesagt, aber ich kann es mir denken."  
  
,,Nein, Jeanne. Draco muss in eine Schlägerei oder so was verwickelt gewesen sein!"  
  
"Ja, nur durfte er nicht zurück schlagen!"  
  
,,Jeanne! Warum unterstellst du ihm so etwas? Du kennst ihn doch gar nicht!"  
  
,,Mein Mann kannte ihn. Narcissa, du weißt, dass Francis von Todessern getötet wurde."  
  
"Lucius hat Francis nicht umgebracht! Sowas würde er niemals tun! Wie auch immer, ich möchte, dass Draco und Hermione wieder zurückkommen. Hermione kann ja ihren Freund mitbringen."  
  
,,Ich glaube kaum, dass sie das will, aber ich werde sie fragen. Sie werden dir dann eine Eule schicken. Narci, wir sollten uns mal wieder treffen... Tschüss!"  
  
,,Tschüss!"  
  
Narcissa legte auf.  
  
Sie wusste nicht, was sie von dem halten sollte, was ihre Schwester gesagt hatte.  
  
********  
  
,,Lucius?" Narcissa steckte den Kopf zur Tür des Arbeitszimmers rein.  
  
,,Ja, Narcissa? Hast du etwas herausgefunden?", fragte Lucius, sah von seinen Arbeiten auf und lächelte seine wunderschöne Ehefrau an.  
  
,,Sie sind bei meiner Schwester", antwortete Narcissa. Wenn er sie so anlächelte, wusste sie wieder warum sie ihn geheiratet hatte. Im Alltag konnte sie das nur zu leicht vergessen.  
  
,,Schön", sagte er. ,,Wann werden die beiden wieder zurückkommen?"  
  
,,Noch heute", erwiderte Narcissa. ,,Lucius..."  
  
,,Ja?"  
  
,,Bitte sei nicht so hart mit ihnen", zwang sie hervor.  
  
Lucius machte ein gequältes Gesicht. ,,Ich strenge mich an. Aber manchmal müssen sie einfach ihre Grenzen kennenlernen!"  
  
,,Ich weiß ja, Lucius, aber muss es wirklich auf diese Weise sein?"  
  
,,Narcissa, Darling, ich möchte nicht, dass Draco oder Hermione irgend etwas geschieht, also muss ich sie lehren, nicht in die Gefahr hineinzutappen."  
  
,,Sie sind doch nicht dumm. Ihnen wird schon nichts geschehen."  
  
,,Wirst du das auch noch denken, wenn du an ihrem Grab stehst?"  
  
,,Lucius!"  
  
,,Tut mir leid. Ich wollte das nicht sagen."  
  
,,Denk nicht einmal daran! Ich möchte so etwas schreckliches nie wieder von dir hören!"  
  
,,Ich habe nicht darüber nachgedacht, verzeih mir."  
  
,,Warum bist du so sensibel, wenn die Kinder nicht im Haus sind?"  
  
,,Narcissa..."  
  
,,Schon gut, vergiss es. Dumme Frage."  
  
,,Ja, dass war es. Lass uns auf diesem Stuhl Sex haben."  
  
,,WAS???"  
  
Narcissa schickte sich an zu gehen. Lucius hielt sie man Oberarm fest. Fragend sah sie ihn an.  
  
,,Ich liebe dich", sagte Lucius.  
  
Narcissa beugte sich zu ihm runter und küsste seine Lippen.  
  
Es geschah nunmal nicht oft, so etwas von ihm zu hören.  
  
Sie wusste zwar, dass er sie liebte, aber es war doch schön, es zu hören.  
  
,,Ich lieb dich auch", sagte sie ihm. 


	10. Ein väterlicher Befehl

A/N Tja, wie es geht, dass ein Raum zwar kreisförmig, aber nicht rund ist, weiß ich leider auch nicht. Keine Ahnung, was da wieder in meinem gestörten Hirn vorging...  
  
  
  
10. Kapitel Ein väterlicher Befehl  
  
Draco und Harry saßen sich gegenüber, sahen sich an - und sagten beide kein Wort.  
  
Jeanne und Hermione hatten Draco verarztet, danach hatte Jeanne gekocht und jetzt saßen sie alle um den großen Esszimmertisch herum. Hermione versuchte ständig, ein Gespräch mit  
  
Harry und Draco anzufangen, aber keiner von beiden ging wirklich darauf ein. Nach dem Essen ging Harry wieder auf sein Zimmer. Jeanne, die ja jetzt mit Draco und Hermione alleine war, fing an: ,,Eure Mutter hat vorhin angerufen. Sie möchte, dass ihr wieder nachhause kommt. Sie sagte auch, dass du gerne deinen Freund mitbringen kannst, Hermione. Du hast ihr nicht gesagt, wer es ist, oder?"  
  
,,Nein, hab' ich nicht. Sie hätte es bestimmt Vater gesagt", erwiderte Hermione.  
  
,,Ich geh' da nicht wieder hin!", rief Draco empört.  
  
,,Es ist deine Entscheidung, Draco, aber ich kann dich verstehen", meinte Jeanne ruhig. ,,Aber auf jedenfall müsst ihr wenigstens hingehen und es sagen, am besten sofort."  
  
****************  
  
Draco und Hermione gingen durch die Terrassentür ins Haus. Innen war es sehr kühl.  
  
,,Und wenn Mum nun gar nicht da ist?", wandte sich Draco an Hermione.  
  
,,Dann sagen wir es Dad."  
  
Draco runzelte nur die Stirn.  
  
,,Was wollt ihr mir sagen?", Lucius Malfoy's Stimme lies Draco und Hermione herumfahren. Ihr Vater stand, ungefähr drei Meter von ihnen entfernt, mit verschränkten Armen auf dem Korridor.  
  
,,Wir...wir wollten nur...", begann Draco, aber Lucius unterbrach ihn:  
  
,,Hör gefälligst auf zu stammeln, oder haben wir den Therapeuten damals etwa umsonst bezahlt, wenn du immer noch nicht vernünftig reden kannst?"  
  
,,Tut mir leid, Vater", entschuldigte Draco sich hastig, wodurch er sich einen strafenden Blick von Hermione einfing.  
  
,,Wo ist Mum?", fragte diese.  
  
,,Wahrscheinlich im Salon. Sie wird sehr froh sein, euch beide wiederzusehen.", wobei Lucius nicht so aussah, als würde er sich freuen, dass Draco und Hermione überhaupt existierten.  
  
Einen Moment lang sprach niemand ein Wort, dann sagte Hermione:  
  
,,Wir haben nicht vor, zu bleiben. Komm, Draco!" Und sie ging in Richtung Salon.  
  
Narcissa hielt sich wirklich gerade dort auf, als Draco und Hermione den großen Raum betraten.  
  
Der Salon war rundlich, aber nicht kreisförmig. An einer Wand stand ein antikes und sehr wertvolles Sofa, mit Gold und Purpur bezogen. Lucius Malfoy nach wurde es der Malfoy - Familie um 1783 von einem König für ihre Verdienste dem Land gegenüber geschenkt, was Hermione nicht glaubte.  
  
Narcissa, die ihre Kinder bemerkt hatte, lächelte und kam auf sie zu.  
  
,,Hermione! Wie schön, dass du wieder hier bist!", sie umarmte Hermione. ,,Und Draco, warum bist du heute Morgen einfach abgehauen?"  
  
Draco setzte zu einer Antwort an, aber Hermione bedeutete ihm mit einer Geste, den Mund zu halten. Statt dessen sprach sie selbst:  
  
,,Mum, wir können nicht bleiben. Weil wir -"  
  
,,Was soll das heißen: ihr bleibt nicht!? Natürlich bleibt ihr! Hermione, Schätzchen, es braucht dir nicht peinlich zu sein, uns deinen Freund vorzustellen."  
  
,,Mum, ich kann euch meinen Freund nicht vorstellen, weil...naja, es geht eben nicht! Und Draco will sicher auch nicht hier bleiben, da Dad -"  
  
,,Nein, Hermione, sei still!", wieder wurde Hermione von ihrer Mutter unterbrochen. ,,Du bist noch nicht volljährig, also können dein Vater und ich immer noch entscheiden, ob du hier oder, von mir aus, in der Antarktis lebst! Draco ist genauso wenig dazu fähig, alleine zu entscheiden, wie du es bist! Denkt man mal daran, was das letzte mal passiert ist, als er alleine Zuhause war, der Unfall mit dem Hefter, als er sich in die Hand geklammert hat oder -"  
  
,,Mum! Das war nicht meine Schuld!", warf Draco ein und wurde etwas rot.  
  
Doch Narcissa fuhr fort:  
  
,,Worauf ich hinaus will: Wenn ich sage, ihr bleibt, dann bleibt ihr auch! Damit ist das Thema für mich jetzt beendet!" Ihr Blick lies keinen Widerspruch zu.  
  
Hermione öffnete den Mund, aber Draco nahm sie am Oberarm und zog sie aus dem Zimmer.  
  
,,Komm", sagte er leise, aber in einem bestimmten Ton, was Hermione ein bisschen an ihren Vater erinnerte. Draco führte sie durch den langen Korridor zu der breiten , mit einem Läufer ausgelegten Treppe. Im zweiten Stock angelangt ging er einen weiteren Korridor entlang zu seinem Zimmer.  
  
,,Setz dich", sagte er und deutete mit einer einladenden Geste auf einen der beiden Sessel, die um einen kleinen Couchtisch herum standen.  
  
,,Herm. Ich werde bleiben. Ich möchte nicht zu Jeanne gehen, nur um die ganze Zeit von deinem Harry angestarrt zu werden."  
  
Er sprach Harry's Namen, als wäre er Abschaum.  
  
,,Harry starrt dich doch gar nicht an!", schrie Hermione. ,,Du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach hier bleiben, nach allem, was passiert ist!"  
  
,,Natürlich kann ich! Wieso nicht? Wenn ich mich richtig verhalte, dann ist Vater auch nicht böse auf mich."  
  
Es klopfte. Lucius und Narcissa betraten den Raum; Lucius mit gelassenem und Narcissa mit wütendem Blick. Lucius sprach:  
  
,,Wir haben eurer Tante eine Eule geschickt. Das heißt, ihr werdet hier bleiben, verstanden!?"  
  
,,Ja, Vater", sagte Draco untergeben. Hermione aber schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
,,Ja, Hermione?", Lucius wandte sich an seine Tochter.  
  
,,Ich habe schon einmal gesagt, ich werde nicht bleiben, ich gehe noch heute zurück!"  
  
Lucius's gelassener Blick änderte sich nicht, als er Hermione eine Ohrfeige gab.  
  
,,Du tust, was man dir sagt!", fuhr er sie an.  
  
Hermione kamen vor Wut die Tränen, aber sie wusste, dass es aussichtslos war; ihr Vater konnte sie dort behalten, wenn er wollte, notfalls mit Zaubersprüchen.  
  
,,Ich muss noch ein paar Sachen holen, dann komme ich zurück", sagte sie und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.  
  
,,Gut", meinte Lucius nur. ,,Dann kann ich mich ja wieder meiner Arbeit zu wenden."  
  
Auch er und Narcissa gingen, welche sich allerdings noch einmal in der Tür umdrehte und zu Draco sprach:  
  
,,Euer Bruder wird morgen für ein paar Tage zu Besuch kommen, nur das du's weißt."  
  
Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihr.  
  
Großartig, dachte Draco. Jetzt ist Hermione böse auf mich, weil ich bleiben will und, als ob das nicht genug wäre, kommt auch noch Michael!  
  
Gedankenverloren nahm er sich ein Buch aus seinem Regal ('Über Muggelmusik und wie man damit umgeht' von Peter Maffay), lies sich auf sein Bett fallen und schlief, anstatt zu lesen, einfach ein. 


	11. Michael Malfoy

A/N So, hier ist das 11. Kapitel. Ganz ehrlich, das ist eines der beschissensten Kapiteln, die ich je geschrieben habe! Die Personen darin wurden nur aufgeführt, weil sie später noch eine wichtige Sache einleiten! Also, bitte nicht die ganze Story wegen diesem einen idiotischen Kapitel fallen lassen, okay???  
  
@Jacky: Natürlich is Luschi 'n Schizo, was hasten du gedacht? Er kann sich halt net entscheiden, wasser will! In späteren Kapiteln übrigens noch mehr dazu.  
  
11. Kapitel Michael Malfoy  
  
,,Geh'n wir Dao un' Mioni 'esuchen?", fragte der drei jährige William hoffnungsvoll.  
  
,,Ja, William! Das fragst du jetzt schon den ganzen Flug über, kannst du nicht endlich mal den Mund halten!?" Die scharfen Worte seines Vaters brachten William zum weinen.  
  
,,Michael! Kannst du nicht wenigstens etwas Rücksicht auf ihn nehmen? Wir fliegen nun schon seit vier Stunden, das ist für ein Kleinkind einfach zuviel!", entsetzte sich Philander, die Ehefrau von Michael Anthony Malfoy. Die ganze Malfoy - Familie fragte sich seit Jahren, wieso die hübsche und kluge Philander Sophia Barrow Michael geheiratet hatte. Sein eigener Vater behauptete, er habe einen Liebestrank gebraut. Das war natürlich nicht erlaubt, aber ein Malfoy musste sich nunmal nicht an Regeln halten. Bisher waren sie immer damit durchgekommen. Die Malfoys waren einfach zu einflussreich.  
  
Michael war dumm. So dumm, dass Lucius Malfoy seinen ältesten Sohn aus seinem Testament gestrichen hatte.  
  
,,Sei still Philander! Ich erziehe mein Kind, wie ich es will!", brüllte Michael seine Frau an.  
  
,,Es ist auch mein Kind", meinte Philander nur ruhig. Beim streiten mit ihrem Mann hatte sie einen großen Vorteil - sie war ja nicht dumm und konnte somit die besseren Argumente aufbringen.  
  
Allerdings musste sie vorsichtig sein, Michael konnte sehr brutal werden, wenn er wütend wurde.  
  
Vor zwei Jahren hatte man einen Jungen aus der Nachbarschaft brutal ermordet aufgefunden.  
  
Die Kufen eines Schlittschuhes hatten ihm mitten im Gesicht gesteckt. 'Wie durch Zauberei' hatte in der Muggelzeitung gestanden. Michael hatte gerade diesen Jungen einen Tag vor dem Mord, an Halloween, dabei erwischt, als er rohe Eier an ihre Hauswand geworfen hatte.  
  
Als Philander dann im Winter Schlittschuh laufen wollte, hatte sie bemerkt, dass einer ihrer Schuhe fehlte.  
  
,,Sieh mal, Willi! Dort unten ist es schon!"  
  
**************  
  
,,Harry, es tut mir so leid!"  
  
,,Das heißt dann wohl, dass ich wieder zu den Dursleys muss."  
  
Hermione und Harry saßen auf seinem Bett, als es plötzlich klopfte. Jeanne kam herein.  
  
,,Ihr beiden, ich habe mir etwas überlegt", meinte sie. ,,Wie wäre es, wenn Harry einfach hier bleiben würde? Ich meine, ihr würdet dann zwar nicht im selben Haus übernachten, aber Hermione könnte ja tagsüber herkommen."  
  
Harry und Hermione sahen sich an. Dann lächelte Harry und sprach:  
  
,,Naja, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, Hermione..."  
  
,,Ich hab' überhaupt nichts dagegen Harry!", rief sie erfreut.  
  
,,Na, dann hätten wir das ja geklärt!", Jeanne lächelte und verließ das Zimmer wieder.  
  
Grinsend beugte Harry sich vor und küsste Hermione auf den Mund.  
  
,,Harry", sie wandte sich von ihm ab. ,,Weißt du... ich hätte da nur eine Bitte an dich."  
  
,,Was?", Harry machte sich auf eine weitere schlechte Nachricht gefasst.  
  
,,Triff dich mit meinem Bruder!"  
  
Aber doch nicht *so* schlecht! , ,Ich? Ich mich mit Malfoy treffen? Also Hermione, ich würde ja viel für dich tun, aber das...!"  
  
,,Bitte, Harry!" Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. ,,Was, wenn ich dabei bin?"  
  
Ihre Zunge glitt weiter; sie spielte mit Harry's Ohr. Er stöhnte leise.  
  
,,Gut, Hermione. Ich tu's. Morgen, ja?"  
  
Hermione dankte ihm mit einem sinnlichen Kuss auf den Mund, den er nur glücklich erwiderte.  
  
,,Hermione", sagte Harry schließlich und wandte seinen Kopf um ihr in die Augen zu sehen.  
  
,,Ja?"  
  
,,Wir sind nun schon eine Zeitlang zusammen und... ", er lies den Satz unvollendet im Raum stehen.  
  
Hermione wusste genau, was er meinte. Sie selbst hatte auch schon darüber nachgedacht, aber war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es wirklich wollte.  
  
Einerseits war sie gewillt, ihre Beziehung mit Harry zu vertiefen, andererseits... waren sie nicht noch sehr jung für solch einen Schritt?  
  
Narcissa würde durchdrehen, wenn sie das von ihrer Tochter erfahren würde!  
  
Vor der Ehe war das für Narcissa ein Tabuthema.  
  
,,Harry", meinte Hermione endlich. ,,Wir sollten noch einmal in Ruhe darüber reden, okay?"  
  
Er nickte.  
  
Harry wünschte es sich wirklich, aber es war nicht so, dass er es nur tun wollte, um "es getan" zu haben. Er wollte es, weil er Hermione liebte und sich dadurch noch stärker an sie binden wollte.  
  
Und außerdem: welcher Teenager in der Pubertät wollte es nicht?  
  
Allerdings war er nicht besonders glücklich, das Hermione ein Gespräch darüber machen wollte. Sicher, man musste vorher darüber reden, aber wie er seine Freundin kannte, würden sie eine Pro und Kontra Liste anlegen, verschiedene Bücher durchwetzen und vielleicht sogar eine Beratungsstelle aufsuchen.  
  
Alles in allem keine besonders romantische Vorstellung.  
  
Hermione küsste ihn wieder, diesmal eher leidenschaftlich, wenn man die Tatsache bedachte, dass sie ihre Zunge fast bis in Harry's Hals steckte. 


	12. Vereinbarung

Kapitel 12 Vereinbarung  
  
,,Draco? Draco! Steh' gefälligst auf!", Die Stimme seines Vaters riss Draco aus seinen Träumen über Pansy Parkinson (In denen sie allerdings nicht gut wegkam).  
  
,,Jaah... Was'n?", nuschelte er. ,,Würdest du dich vielleicht vernünftig ausdrücken? Wie auch immer. Es ist jetzt Zeit für deine Übungen. Und außerdem, seit wann lesen wir in diesem Haus Bücher über Muggel?"  
  
Lucius nahm das Buch, das auf Draco's Brust lag und warf es achtlos ins Feuer des Kamins.  
  
Draco setzte sich auf und wünschte sich, sein Vater würde wenigstens einmal diese Übungen vergessen.  
  
Die Übungen, das waren Stunden, in denen Draco trockene, langweilige Bücher über schwarze Magie lesen musste. Das, was er aus diesen Büchern lernte (obwohl er meistens nur so tat, als würde er lesen) fragte sein Vater ihn später ab, wobei er immer sehr wütend wurde, wenn Draco etwas nicht wusste und er wusste kaum was. Einige Flüche hatte Draco auch schon an Tieren ausprobieren müssen. Das hasste er.  
  
Er folgte seinem Vater in dessen Arbeitszimmer, einem großen Raum voller Bücherregale.  
  
Hermione gefiel es dort, besonders die Ecke, die nicht voller Bücher über schwarze Magie war.  
  
Das waren größtenteils alte Schulbücher und Bücher ihrer Mutter.  
  
,,Hier. Lies das", bedeutete Lucius ihm und warf ein dickes Buch auf seinen Schreibtisch, an den Draco sich nun setzte und das Buch aufschlug.  
  
,,In einer Stunde werde ich wieder kommen und dann frage ich dich ab, also lies es lieber gut durch!", Lucius ging.  
  
Draco begann zu lesen:  
  
'Die Pflanze des Schicksals'  
  
Klingt ja spannend, dachte er. Er lies seine Gedanken schweifen. Zuerst dachte er über Hermione nach, dann schlief er wieder ein.  
  
************  
  
Als die Tür aufging, wurde Draco zum zweitenmal an diesem Tag aus seinen Träumen gerissen.  
  
,,So Junge. Wie weit bist du gekommen?", wollte sein Vater von ihm wissen. ,,Welche Wirkung hat die Pflanze?"  
  
,,Ich weiß es nicht, Vater", gab Draco kleinlaut zu.  
  
,,Du weißt es nicht?", Lucius sah seinen Sohn streng an. ,,Vielleicht sollte ich dich bestrafen, damit du es endlich mal verstehst! Deinen Schulnoten sind schon peinlich genug für mich und wenn du nicht lernst, wird aus dir nicht mehr als ein Straßenfeger bei den Muggeln! Möchtest du das? Ich hoffe, wir haben uns verstanden!"  
  
,,Ja, Vater."  
  
,,Ja, Vater was?"  
  
,,Ja, Vater, ich habe verstanden!"  
  
,,Gut. Ich werde es diesmal dabei belassen. Dein Bruder ist angekommen. Du solltest ihn begrüßen."  
  
*****************  
  
,,Du willst doch bestimmt wieder Geld von mir, Michael", sagte Lucius Malfoy beim Abendessen.  
  
Hermione war auch wieder anwesend; sie fütterte Willi, der sich einen Spass daraus machte, alles, was sie ihm gab quer über den Tisch zu werfen.  
  
,,Vater, ich bin nur hier um euch zu besuchen!", protestierte Michael.  
  
,,Du warst noch nie hier, um uns nur zu besuchen", meinte Lucius ruhig, aber mit einem gefährlichen Glitzern in den sonst so kalten grauen Augen.  
  
,,Lass doch, Lucius!", warf Narcissa ein. Sie hatte nicht oft alle ihre Kinder bei sich - solche Momente wollte sie nicht wegen Geld zerstören.  
  
  
  
Ungewöhnlicher Weise hörte ihr Ehemann auf sie.  
  
"Vater, können wir bitte gehen?", fragte Hermione plötzlich.  
  
,,Sicher", meinte Lucius, sah aber nicht begeistert aus. Hermione stand auf und machte Draco mit einer Geste verständlich, dass er mitkommen sollte.  
  
,,Nein, William, bleib' hier!", rief Philander ihrem Sohn nach, der langsam hinter den beiden her trottete.  
  
**********  
  
Hermione führte Draco in ihr Zimmer.  
  
,,Setz dich", sagte sie und deutete auf ihre Couch. Er tat es und sie fuhr fort:  
  
,,Draco, ich habe mit Harry geredet. Er möchte sich mit dir treffen und -"  
  
,,Potter möchte sich mit mir treffen? Ich denke eher, du willst, dass er sich mit mir trifft!"  
  
,,Kann schon sein, aber das ist doch jetzt egal. Jedenfalls hat er zugestimmt und ihr trefft euch morgen auf dem Marktplatz. Ganz neutral."  
  
"Ach, das kannst du natürlich einfach so entscheiden. Und was, wenn ich gar nicht will?"  
  
,,Draco, jetzt sei doch nicht kindisch. Was ist denn dabei?"  
  
,,Ich bin kindisch, wenn ich es will und genauso treffe ich mich mit diesem Idioten, wenn ich es will. Ich kann immer noch selbst entscheiden!"  
  
,,Dann ist es gar nicht wegen Harry, sondern weil ich einfach über dich entschieden habe?"  
  
,,Kann schon sein..."  
  
,,Gut. Ich entschuldige mich dafür. Jetzt zufrieden?"  
  
,,Okay, aber höchstens zehn Minuten, damit das schon mal klar ist!"  
  
,,Danke, Draco!"  
  
Hermione umarmte lächelnd ihren Bruder.  
  
,,Morgen um halb zehn auf dem Marktplatz, in Ordnung?!", sagte sie noch einmal und ging.  
  
Naja, dann würde er sich eben mit Potter treffen. Würde schon nicht so schlimm werden, verbal war er Harry schon immer überlegen gewesen.  
  
Insgeheim hatte er Harry nie wirklich gehasst, er hatte ihn immer nur aus seinem verletzten Stolz heraus beleidigt und gedemütigt.  
  
Tatsächlich, als Harry bei ihrer ersten Begegnung im Hogwarts-Express Draco's Hand abgelehnt hatte, war dieser mehr als nur gekränkt gewesen.  
  
Niemand konnte einen Malfoy auf so krasse Art abweisen!  
  
Dass er Harry und seinen Weasley-Freund nicht ausstehen konnte, hatte sich noch verstärkt, als Ron seine Schwester beleidigt hatte.  
  
Sie hatte sich den ganzen Abend in der Mädchentoilette eingeschlossen, kam nicht einmal heraus, als Draco es wagte, die Toilette zu betreten.  
  
Woraufhin ihn einige Ältere Mädchen verjagt hatten und ihn als einen "perversen Spanner" bezeichnet hatten.  
  
So konnte Draco es absolut nicht verstehen, als Hermione auch noch mit diesen beiden Idioten Freundschaft schloss! Was sollte das?  
  
Um dieses Thema ging dann ein heftiger Streit zwischen Draco und Hermione, der ganze drei Monate anhielt. Rekord!  
  
In den darauffolgenden Jahren hatte sie immer wieder Streit mit Weasley gehabt und ihn trotzdem noch vor Draco verteidigt, in der Öffentlichkeit, sowie Privat. 


	13. Meeting

A/N: So, Leute. Hier ist erstmal Chap 13. Ich hoffe, 12 hat euch gefallen und 11 hat euch nicht zu sehr abgeschreckt.  
  
@devils-daughters: Schön, dass es euch gefallen hat, als ich euren Namen las, dachte ich schon, hier hättet mal wieder so'ne vernichtende Kritik wie bei "HP und die Schwäche für Blonde"! Soooo schlimm war das schließlich auch wieder net!  
  
Disclaimer: Wir besitzen nichts, außer denen, die schon genannt wurden und nicht JKR gehören! Auch wenn ich im Moment gerne Dudley's Eis hätte. Ich hol mir jetzt 'n Eis. So, bin wieder da. Also, mal ganz ehrlich, Draco's Klamotten gehören Jon Bon Jovi. Glaubt mir.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kapitel 13 Meeting  
  
Harry stand mit steinernem Blick und ohne sonderliche Vorfreude auf dem Marktplatz.  
  
Bis jetzt ist Malfoy zwanzig Minuten zu spät. In fünf Minuten gehe ich. Warum soll ich mich hier zum Trottel machen, wenn er sowieso nicht kommt?!, dachte er sich.  
  
,,Hey Potter", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm. ,,Du bist ganz in Gedanken versunken. Kein Wunder - das ist unbekanntes Terrain für dich!"  
  
Harry wirbelte herum und sah in Draco Malfoy's grinsendes Gesicht.  
  
,,Halt den Mund Malfoy oder ich schlag dich dahin, wo's weh tut!", erwiderte er schließlich aufgebracht.  
  
,,Oh nein, jetzt machst du mir wirklich Angst, Potter. Im Ernst: du kannst froh sein, dass ich überhaupt gekommen bin, ich hatte nämlich keine große Lust auf ein Treffen mit dir, wenn du verstehst."  
  
Harry entschied sich, diesen Kommentar zu überhören und fragte:  
  
,,Wo ist Hermione?"  
  
,,Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht, Potter."  
  
,,Sie sagte, sie würde mitkommen."  
  
,,Nun, dann ist sie eben nicht mitgekommen. Hast du Angst, so ganz alleine mit mir, Potterchen?"  
  
,,Nein, Malfoy, vor dir hätte nicht mal eine Fliege Angst und außerdem, warum nennst du mich 'Potterchen'?"  
  
,,Das Anhängen dieser Endung bezieht sich auf deine Größe, wobei ich nicht deine körperliche Größe sonder deine geistige gemeint hab' und dich somit als einen Feigling bezeichnet habe!"  
  
Oh Mann, das wird wirklich kein Picknick!, dachte Harry und als er nichts erwiderte fuhr Draco fort:  
  
,,Potter, wenn du mir nichts zu sagen hast, könnte ich theoretisch wieder gehen, ich hab nämlich wirklich besseres zu tun, als mich von dir dumm anstarren zu lassen!"  
  
Langsam spürte Harry Zorn in sich hochkommen.  
  
,,Ich bin auch nicht freiwillig hier, Malfoy", schnappte er.  
  
Draco grinste.  
  
,,Was grinst du mich so blöd an?", rief Harry aufgebracht.  
  
,,Ich habe nur gerade überlegt, dass du 'Malfoy' jetzt eigentlich nicht mehr in einem solchen Ton sagen darfst, weißt du, jetzt, wo deine Freundin doch zufällig meine Schwester ist!"  
  
Sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter.  
  
Harry war sprachlos, würgte jedoch überrascht hervor:  
  
,,Malfoy, du bist ja richtig kindisch!"  
  
Draco wirkte erstaunt. So, dass ist das erstemal, dass ich nicht weiß, was ich sagen soll, dachte er sich. Doch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte gab Harry einen erschrockenen Laut von sich.  
  
,,Was ist?", fragte Draco alarmiert, Lord Voldemort oder wenigstens einen Todesser erwartend.  
  
,,Die Dursleys", zischte Harry unter seinen Zähnen hindurch.  
  
Das war zuviel für Draco.  
  
,,Was, deine Verwandten kommen und du benimmst dich, als wärst du von einer Viper gebissen worden?!", lachte er.  
  
Harry sah ihn böse an und zog ihn hinter ein parkendes Auto. Draco versuchte sein Lachen zu unterdrücken, während Harry seinen Onkel und seine Tante in einen Supermarkt in der Nähe gehen sah. Dudley allerdings blieb davor stehen. Er hatte - Warum wunderte Harry das nicht?- ein großes Eis in der fetten Hand, durfte also nicht rein.  
  
Hinter Harry grunzte Draco, immer noch leise lachend:  
  
,,Ist das dein Cousin, dieser Dudley?"  
  
,,Ja."  
  
,,Mann, ist der fett!"  
  
Harry sah Draco düster an. Dudley war zwar fett, aber es gefiel Harry nicht, wie Draco Malfoy dieses Wort aussprach.  
  
Doch bevor Harry irgend etwas unternehmen konnte war Draco aufgesprungen und bewegte sich in Richtung Dudley.  
  
,,Nein!", zischte Harry, sprang ebenfalls auf, um Draco aufzuhalten. Es war zu spät. Dudley hatte die beiden schon bemerkt. Langsam trottete er zu ihnen hinüber.  
  
,,Oh, Harry hat einen kleinen Freund gefunden", schmatzte er über sein Eis hinweg.  
  
,,Er ist nicht mein Freund!", entsetzte sich Draco.  
  
,,Und, gefällt es dir bei deiner kleinen Freundin?", schwafelte Dudley weiter, als hätte Draco nichts gesagt.  
  
,,Bei ihm sind alle Menschen klein, warum ist das so?!", wandte sich Draco an Harry.  
  
,,Halt die Klappe, du kleines blondes Dornröschen!", raunzte Dudley ihn an.  
  
,,Er hat einen Intellekt, mit dem nur Gartenzwerge konkurrieren können", meinte Draco nur ruhig.  
  
,,Ich hab gesagt, du sollst die Klappe halten! Du siehst ja schon aus wie ein Vampir!"  
  
,,Und wie siehst du aus? Ah - jetzt versteh ich! Du warst so beeindruckt von deinem ersten Kinn, dass du zwei weitere hinzugefügt hast!"  
  
Harry konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, so kindisch fand er das alles. Obwohl er ein Grinsen kaum unterdrücken konnte, bei Dudley's zornrotem Gesicht.  
  
Dudley wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als ein kleines, etwa fünf Jahre altes Kind auf ihn zu kam und auf sein Eis deutete.  
  
,,Pass lieber auf. Er frisst alles - auch kleine Kinder und alte Omas!", zischte Draco.  
  
Weinend und ,,Mami, Mami!" kreischend rannte das Kind weg.  
  
,,Jetzt reicht 's, du Schleimfuß!" Und Dudley schlug seine eisfreie Faust in Draco's Gesicht.  
  
,,Hey!", rief dieser.  
  
,,Na", grinste Dudley. ,,Jetzt fallen dir keine dummen Sprüche mehr ein."  
  
,,Erstens: die dummen Sprüche kamen von dir. Zweitens: mir fallen sogar noch viele ein. Zum Beispiel -", Draco brach ab, weil Dudley ihn erneut geschlagen hatte. Nun schien auch er wütend.  
  
,,Wie würde es dir gefallen, deine Zähne mit einem gebrochenen Arm aufzuheben?", forderte er Dudley heraus. Doch bevor der antworten konnte, kamen Vernon und Petunia Dursley aus dem Supermarkt heraus. Nachdem sie ihre Einkaufstaschen zurück zu Vernon's neuem Firmenwagen gebracht hatten, kamen sie rasch zu Dudley und Draco zurück. Harry versteckte sich hinter einer Hauswand.  
  
,,Nein!", strahlte Petunia. ,,Hat mein kleiner Duddy-Schatz so schnell Bekanntschaft geschlossen!"  
  
Vernon musterte Draco mit einem zufriedenen Blick. Kein Wunder - Vernon Dursley achtete nicht nur auf gute Manieren (zumindest in der Öffentlichkeit) und ein gepflegtes Äußeres, sondern auch auf Reichtum. Und den strahlte Draco Malfoy zu Genüge aus. Mit den schwarzen Wildlederschuhen, der dunkelblauen Markenjeans, dem ebenfalls schwarzen Designer T-Shirt und der metallic-blauen Lederjacke sah er sehr gut und genauso teuer aus.  
  
Was natürlich auf reiche Eltern hindeutete. Vernon Dursley war es wirklich sehr recht, wenn sein Sohn sich mit den Kindern reicher Eltern abgab.  
  
,,Guten Tag. Ich bin Vernon Dursley, Dudley's Vater und wie ist ihr Name?", fragte er schließlich Draco und streckte ihm die rechte Hand hin.  
  
Draco gab ihm die seine, lächelte und sagte:  
  
,,Mann, tun sie mir leid, wenn das ihr Sohn ist!"  
  
Dann beeilte er sich wegzukommen, bevor Vernon's Miene von irritiert in mordlustig wechselte.  
  
Er rannte an Harry vorbei und Harry ihm hinterher. Als die Dursleys sie nicht mehr sehen konnten blieben sie stehen.  
  
,,Mann, das war cool!", keuchte Harry.  
  
,,Wow, wie dein Onkel geguckt hat!", schnaufte Draco.  
  
Dann sahen sich beide verwirrt an.  
  
Was tue ich hier eigentlich, hab ich etwa gerade Draco Malfoy als cool bezeichnet? Oh Gott, das darf bloß Ron nie erfahren!, besann sich Harry reumütig. Draco schien in etwa das selbe zu denken, jedenfalls sagte er in seinen üblichen, trägen Tonfall:  
  
,,Nun, Potter, ich denke, unser Treffen ist hiermit beendet. Normalerweise würde ich ja jetzt sagen 'Lass uns das wiederholen!', aber in deinem Fall mache ich da gerne eine Ausnahme."  
  
,,Schon gut, Malfoy. Ich habe es auch nicht gerade genossen, weißt du."  
  
Und sie trennten sich. 


	14. Hermione's Traum oder Narcissa's Ekel

A/N: Ich hab leider keine Ahnung, wie man die Schrift beim Hochladen kursiv erscheinen lässt, falls es jemand weiß, kanner's mir ja bitte mitteilen! Jedenfalls ist das, was eigentlich kursiv erscheinen sollte, jetzt damit eingegrenzt: ~~~~~~! Alles klar?  
  
Der Begriff "Rêvekaishaky" stammt von Isi und setzt sich aus folgenden Wörtern zusammen:  
  
rêve - französisch = Traum  
  
káishaky - japanisch = Deutung  
  
Wie genau man das jetzt ausspricht, weiß ich leider selbst net und ob sie's wirklich selbst erfunden hat... wer weiß. Ich denke mal schon.  
  
So, dann weiter mit der Story!  
  
  
  
  
  
Kapitel 14  
  
Hermione's Traum  
  
Oder  
  
Narcissa's Ekel  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
,,Draco!" Hermione kam ihrem Bruder aufgeregt entgegen gerannt. Er konnte sehen, dass sie geweint hatte.  
  
,,Was... was ist passiert?", fragte Draco besorgt.  
  
,,Willi, er... oh Draco, er ist tot!"  
  
,,Was?!"  
  
Wieder liefen ihr Tränen übers Gesicht, aber sie fuhr fort:  
  
,,Michael und Philander hatten einen Streit, er hat einen Fluch nach ihr gezaubert... er traf William.  
  
Oh Draco, es war der Cruciatus-Fluch! Er hat die Schmerzen nicht ertragen!"  
  
Schluchzend fiel Hermione in Draco's Arme. Der wirkte entsetzt und geschockt.  
  
,,Hermione, wo ist Michael jetzt?"  
  
,,Bei Dad. Er hat nichts gesagt, nicht mal Emotion gezeigt. Philander hat Mum und mir alles erzählt. Jetzt streitet er es ab. Das ist so schrecklich. Wie konnte er nur so etwas tun?" ,,Ich weiß, es ist furchtbar. Aber komm, lass uns erst mal reingehen, okay?"  
  
Draco nahm sie am Arm und führte sie herein.  
  
Drinnen begegneten sie Lucius, der mit zornigem Blick in Richtung Salon ging.  
  
,,Ihr", sagte er. ,,Ihr geht sofort auf eure Zimmer. Ich kann euch jetzt hier nicht gebrauchen!"  
  
Ohne Zögern folgten sie seinem Befehl.  
  
Zusammen gingen sie in Draco's Zimmer und setzten sich in die Sessel.  
  
,,Was tun wir jetzt?", fragte Hermione ihren Bruder, verzweifelt klingend.  
  
,,Abwarten", erwiderte er nur knapp.  
  
,,Was denkst du, wird Dad tun?"  
  
,,Wahrscheinlich das Gedächtnis von Philander und vielleicht auch von Mum bearbeiten und das Ganze wie einen Unfall aussehen lassen."  
  
,,Das kann er doch nicht einfach so machen! Philander wird bei Michael bleiben und dann bringt er sie doch irgendwann um!"  
  
,,Ich sagte wahrscheinlich, nicht, dass es wirklich so sein wird."  
  
*****************  
  
,,Und, was schlägst du zu tun vor, Michael?", wollte Lucius, immer noch zornig, von seinem Sohn wissen.  
  
,,Ich weiß es nicht, Vater", antwortete dieser kleinlaut. ,,Können wir es nicht so machen, wie beim letzten mal?"  
  
,,Natürlich werden wir es so machen, außer du möchtest gerne nach Askaban, was eine Schande für die ganze Familie wäre!" Lucius machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging zu Michael, dem er vorher den Rücken zugekehrt hatte.  
  
,,Du legst die Leiche auf die Straße, aber pass auf, dass du nicht gesehen wirst. Warte, bis ein Auto kommt, dann wird es von alleine nach einem Unfall aussehen...  
  
Ich werde den Gedächtniszauber an Philander anwenden. Nun geh!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mit einem Schrei wachte Hermione auf. Entsetzt richtete sie sich in ihrem Bett auf. Ihr kurzes T-Shirt, welches sie immer zum schlafen trug, war nass geschwitzt und ihr Atem ging unregelmäßig.  
  
Hatte sie das eben alles nur geträumt oder nicht? Alles war ihr so real vorgekommen, es Konnte doch nicht sein, dass.... Nein, so weit wollte sie nicht denken. Jeanne hatte ihr zwar einmal erzählt, dass es so etwas gab, aber sie, Hermione, sie konnte doch nicht etwa auch...?  
  
Sollte sie etwa die Gabe haben, Dinge zu träumen, die vielleicht passieren konnten oder so gar passierten?  
  
Hermione hatte schon öfters Dinge geträumt, die später reinzufällig passierten, allerdings hatte sie nie gedacht, dass sie eine Rêvekaishaky wäre, eine sogenannte Traumdeuterin. Das musste Hermione ersteinmal verdauen. Sie stand auf und ging zu ihrem Fenster, welches geöffnet war. Hermione beugte sich aus dem Fenster, schloss die Augen und sog langsam die warme Nachluft ein, dann öffnete sie die Augen. Die Sterne und der Mond schienen hell, sehr hell. Ein kühles erfrischendes Lüftchen wehte, welches in der lauwarmen Nacht angenehm war. Langsam trocknete der Schweiß auf ihrer Haut.  
  
Wenn ihr Traum wirklich wahr werden würde, musste sie sofort etwas unternehmen. Sie konnte nicht einfach zu lassen, dass dem kleinen Willi etwas passierte. Und es gab nur eine Person, die ihr jetzt helfen konnte.  
  
Schnell ging Hermione zu ihrem Kleiderschrank, zog sich eine neue Jeans und ein neues T-Shirt an. Dann schrieb sie noch schnell eine Nachricht ("Bin bei Jeanne, lass dir irgendeine Ausrede einfallen, falls Mum und Dad etwas bemerken. Ich verlasse mich auf dich, Draco!") und versteckte sie in einem Buch über die frühen Koboldaufstände vor christlicher Zeit.  
  
Niemand wusste, dass sie und Draco in diesem Buch immer Zettel hineinlegten, wenn ihre Eltern nichts davon wissen sollten und der andere eben gerade nicht zu erreichen war. Sobald Draco aufwachen würde, würde er zu dem Buch gehen und nachsehen, ob seine Schwester eine Nachricht geschrieben hatte, da war sich Hermione sicher. Und niemals würde jemand auf die Idee kommen, dass in diesem langweiligen Buch wichtige Nachrichten lagen, es war also das ideale Versteckt.  
  
**************  
  
Michael und Philander waren zusammen in ihrem Schlafzimmer.  
  
Philander lag mit einem dicken Buch auf dem Doppelbett, als Michael sich zu ihr herunter beugte und sie küsste.  
  
Lächelnd sah sie ihn an. ,,Wie wäre es, wenn wir jetzt... schlafen würden?"  
  
,,Gerne", sagte Michael und schnurrte dabei wie ein Kater. Er zog seinen Zaunbererumhang aus, nahm ihr das Buch weg und legte sich auf sie, sich mit den Armen abstützend, damit er sie nicht erdrückte.  
  
Sie küssten sich. Langsam zogen sie sich gegenseitig immer weiter aus.  
  
Plötzlich rollte Michael zur Seite und sagte: ,, Lassen wir das lieber!"  
  
,,Was?", wollte Philander etwas verärgert wissen. ,,Wieso denn?"  
  
,,Man könnte uns hören!"  
  
,,Na und? Hast du deine Eltern etwa nie gehört?"  
  
,,Natürlich nicht! Ich hab sie nicht einmal im Pyjama gesehen!"  
  
Philander guckte zwar etwas erstaunt, aber am Ende schaffte sie es doch, Michael zu überreden:  
  
,,Wenn wir versuchen, leise zu sein, hat das auch seinen Reiz!"  
  
***************  
  
Einen Korridor weiter lag Draco wach in seinem Zimmer auf dem Bett und sah aus dem Fenster.  
  
Irgend etwas würde morgen passieren, dass konnte er fühlen, er wusste nur nicht, was es war.  
  
So in seinen Überlegungen versunken, döste er fast ein, doch das plötzliche Klopfen am Fenster lies ihn schnell wieder hochfahren. Durch seine müden Augen und die Spiegelung im Fenster war das Erste, was er sehen konnte, eine grotesk verzerrte Kreatur. Sich blöd vorkommend, weil es ihn an eine Szene aus einem drittklassigen Theaterstück erinnerte (Narcissa hatte ihre Kinder oft ins Theater mitgenommen), rieb er sich die Augen, um klarer sehen zu können.  
  
Jetzt konnte er seinen Uhu Kenny vor dem geschlossenen Fenster erkennen.  
  
Dieser schien den Brief zu haben, auf den Draco schon seit seiner Rückkehr aus Hogwarts gewartet hatte.  
  
Lächelnd lies Draco den Vogel herein.  
  
**************  
  
Auch Narcissa konnte nicht schlafen.  
  
Die Geräusche im Zimmer gegenüber (Michael's und Philander's Zimmer) ließen sie angewidert den Mund verziehen.  
  
Sie beschloss, in den Salon zu gehen und sich aus der Hausbar noch ein Glas Cognac zu holen.  
  
Als sie den Korridor entlang ging musste sie sich sehr beherrschen, um nicht die Finger in die Ohren zu stecken. Sie und Lucius hielten nicht allzuviel davon, in der Öffentlichkeit über Sex zu reden oder sich auch nur zu küssen. Bei ihr lag das an der streng katholischen Erziehung. Lucius Eltern waren typische Herrenhaus-Reiche, also verbat deren Erziehung, in der Öffentlichkeit immer auf Anstand zu achten, Lucius dieses Thema genauso.  
  
Herrenhaus-Reiche, dachte sie. Das bin ich jetzt auch. Und ich musste nicht mal so viel dafür tun, wie Jeanne.  
  
Im Salon angelangt, wollte sie sich gerade an der Bar bedienen, als sie ein Geräusch hörte, dass von draußen zu kommen schien. Vorsichtig zog sie die schweren, schwarzen Samtvorhänge von den Panoramafenstern des Salons weg und sah Hermione gehen. 


	15. Hermione's Begabung

A/N: Erstmal danke, an all die lieben Reviews. Und dann denke ich, ich sollte mal wieder 'nen Disclaimer anbringen!  
  
Disclaimer: Alle bekannten HP Charaktere gehören JKR, uns gehören Bruce & Dorothea Hardesty, Jeanne Garret, Michael A. Malfoy, sowie Philander und William, Jeanne's Anwesen gehört Isi's Kopf und Malfoy Manor gehört mir, weil ich es gekauft habe! Fehlt noch was? Ah! Janie Morgaine Jones (von der ich hoffe, dass sie nicht zur Mary Sue mutiert) hab' ich selbst erfunden! Ich bin ganz sicher, dass ich was vergessen habe...  
  
Das Chapter is' übrigens recht kurz, daher lade ich gleich zwei - Ja, ihr habt richtig gelesen- ZWEI Kapitel zum Preis von einem! Es gibt Sachen, die gibt's gar nicht!  
  
  
  
Kapitel 15 Das außergewöhnliche Verhalten einer begabten Malfoy (zur Paarungszeit???)  
  
Hermione wusste nicht wie sie aus Malfoy Manor heraus gelangte, sie wusste nur noch, dass ihr jede Sekunde in der sie mit ihrem Vater rechnen musste, wie der reinste Albtraum vorkam.  
  
Wenn Lucius seine Tochter bei ihrem nächtlichen Versuch aus dem Haus zu kommen erwischt hätte, wäre sonst etwas los gewesen. Selbst die Strafe, die er Hermione mal aufgebrummt hatte, als sie aus Versehen eine teure und alte Skulptur eines Malfoy herunter geworfen hatte, wäre noch ein Zuckerschlecken gegen das, was sie erwartet hätte.  
  
Aber zum Glück war alles gut gegangen und Hermione stand nun außer Atem auf der Terrasse ihrer Tante. Sollte sie einfach so auf die Klingel drücken und darauf warten, dass ihre Tante im weißen Morgenmantel erschien, so als wäre es das Normalste in der Welt, morgens um 4 Uhr bei jemandem zu klingeln? Aber etwas anderes fiel ihr auch nicht ein, also klingelte sie einfach kurz entschlossen.  
  
***************  
  
Harry konnte nicht schlafen. Er wälzte sich unruhig von der einen auf die andere Seite. Aber so sehr er sich auch mühte, er wollte einfach nicht einschlafen. Irgendwann hatte er es aufgegeben, lag auf dem Rücken und starte hoch an die Decke. Er dachte an Hermione. Was würde er jetzt nicht darum geben, neben ihr zu liegen und sie in seinen Armen zu halten.  
  
Obwohl nur ein paar Kilometer sie trennten, vermisste er sie. Vor ein paar Tagen durfte Hermione noch hier bei Jeanne schlafen, da hatten sie und er nachts einfach nur nebeneinander gelegen, sich in den Armen gehalten und etwas gekuschelt. Aber jetzt... .  
  
Warum war Harry überhaupt so traurig, als er bei den Dursleys war, hatte er Hermione nicht mal am Tag um sich gehabt, eigentlich müsste er sich freuen, schließlich würde er sie in ein paar Stunden wiedersehen. Aber irgend etwas beunruhigte ihn, irgendetwas machte ihm Sorgen, als ob etwas mit Hermione wäre. Aber das war Unsinn, sie lag jetzt sicher in ihrem Bett und schlummerte tief und fest.  
  
Harry seufzte, es war zwar schön bei Jeanne, aber er war froh, wenn er endlich wieder in seinem wirklichen Zuhause - in Hogwarts war. Dort hatte er Hermione den ganzen Tag um sich und nichts und niemand würde sie trennen. Und Ron, Ron würde auch wieder da sein und gemeinsam würden sie aushecken, wie man irgendeinem fiesen Slytherin etwas auswischen konnte. Und die paar Punkte die sie dadurch verlieren würden, hätten sie ganz schnell wieder aufgeholt.  
  
Während Harry so nachdachte merkte er, wie er eindöste und bald den ersehnten Schlaf finden würde. Doch ein Klingeln machte ihn plötzlich wieder hellwach. Wer wollte um diese Uhrzeit noch etwas von Jeanne?  
  
***************  
  
Nachdem Narcissa Lucius ersteinmal richtig wach bekommen hatte, schien er sogar noch zorniger, als damals, als Draco ihm Geld gestohlen hatte.  
  
,,Habe ich ihr nicht gesagt, sie solle hier bleiben?", knurrte er.  
  
,,Lucius -", setzte Narcissa an, die es schon bereute, ihn geweckt zu haben.  
  
,,In meinen Ohren klingt das genauso, wie es gemeint war, nämlich: Du hast Hausarrest!"  
  
,,Wo kann sie hingegangen sein?", murmelte Narcissa, während sie ihren Mann besorgt ansah.  
  
,,Ich weiß es nicht, aber Draco wird es ganz bestimmt wissen!" Und damit ging er zur Tür heraus, kam allerdings nach ein paar Sekunden wieder herein und sagte: ,,Aber erst muss ich mich anziehen."  
  
**************  
  
Zweimal wiederholte sich das Klingeln, aber Jeanne schien nichts zu hören, also beschloss Harry, die Tür selbst zu öffnen. Weil er Angst hatte, der nächtliche Besucher würde einfach wieder gehen, wenn nicht sofort jemand aufmachte, zog er nur schnell seinen Morgenmantel (rot, mit dem Griffindor- Löwen auf dem Rücken; Mrs Weasley hatte ihn Harry zum Geburtstag geschenkt) über und beeilte sich, zur Haustür zu kommen.  
  
Als er öffnete, keuchte er ungläubig: ,,Hermione???"  
  
,,Guten Morgen, Harry!", sie begrüßte ihn mit einem Kuss. ,,Du siehst süss aus."  
  
,,Was machst du um diese Zeit hier?", sagte Harry, ihren letzten Kommentar überhörend.  
  
,,Naja... also, ich hab da einen Traum gehabt und... ach, Harry, ich würde lieber erst mit Jeanne darüber reden, bevor ich ihn dir erzähle", erklärte sie, während sie auf ihre Füße starrte. ,,Tut mir leid."  
  
Harry wirkte nur leicht beleidigt. ,,Schon okay. Jeanne schläft wohl noch."  
  
Hermione gab ihm noch einen flüchtigen Kuss und dann stürmte sie die Treppe hoch und Harry konnte sie nicht mehr sehen.  
  
Kopfschüttelnd machte er sich wieder auf den Weg in sein Zimmer. Dort angekommen, fühlte sich Harry mit einem Mal gar nicht mehr müde, also zog er sich an.  
  
***********  
  
Durch das Klopfen an ihrer Schlafzimmertür wachte Jeanne endlich auf.  
  
,,Herein?", rief sie.  
  
,,Hallo, Tante Jeanne", sagte Hermione. ,,Ich muss dringend mit dir reden."  
  
Und Hermione erzählte ihr von dem Traum. Jeanne unterbrach sie nicht, nickte nur manchmal und guckte sehr ernst.  
  
,,Nun ja, Hermione", sagte sie am Ende. ,,Es kann durchaus sein, dass du eine Rêvekaishaky bist. Es liegt in der Familie. Mein Vater, Bruce, war auch einer. Ein sehr begabter. Deshalb war er auch ein sehr gefragter Auror. Aber, Hermione, du musst erst einen Test machen und dich dann beim Ministerium eintragen lassen, bevor du diese, übrigens äußerst seltene, Fähigkeit richtig steuern kannst und überhaupt benutzen darfst." 


	16. Schlechtes Gewissen, Draco?

A/N: Falls sich irgendwer fragt, ob "es bleibt sich egal" echtes Deutsch ist - Nein! Es ist hessisch! Ich dämliche Kuh dachte, es wär normal gebräuchlich, aber Isi hat mich eines Besseren belehrt!  
  
Kapitel 16 Schlechtes Gewissen, Draco?  
  
Lucius betrat, ohne zu klopfen, das Zimmer seines Sohnes und wunderte sich, dass dieser noch oder schon wach war.  
  
,,Und wenn ich jetzt nichts angehabt hätte?", war Draco's Begrüßung.  
  
,,Wieso schläfst du nicht?", fragte Lucius, ohne nachzudenken.  
  
,,Das bleibt sich doch egal, du hättest mich ja jetzt sowieso aufgeweckt!", entgegnete Draco gereizt.  
  
,,Draco!", sagte sein Vater mit seiner entschuldige-dich-sofort-Stimme.  
  
Draco rollte mit den Augen, Lucius sah ihn drohend an, also entschuldigte er sich für seine Unfreundlichkeit und dafür, wie er mit seinem Vater geredet hatte und blah blah.  
  
,,Gut", meinte Lucius zufrieden. ,,Ich wollte dich bloß fragen, ob du weißt, wo deine Schwester hingegangen ist."  
  
,,Ist sie weg?"  
  
,,Nein, sie liegt schlafend in ihrem Bett. Natürlich ist sie weg!"  
  
,,Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo sie sein könnte."  
  
,,Bitte, Draco, denkst du wirklich, das nehme ich dir ab?"  
  
,,Ich weiss es wirklich nicht, Dad!"  
  
Lucius sah plötzlich erschöpft aus, so sah man ihn nur sehr selten. ,,Junge, muss ich dir erst drohen, damit du mit der Sprache rausrückst?"  
  
Draco hatte natürlich überhaupt keine Lust auf Drohungen, also sagte er, er könne es vielleicht herausfinden und machte sich auf den Weg in Hermione's Zimmer.  
  
Dort fand er, wie erwartet, den Zettel in dem alten Buch und da der einzige Grund für ihr nächtliches Verschwinden nur der sein konnte, dass sie mit Harry rummachen wollte, sah Draco keinen Grund, es seinem Vater nicht zu sagen.  
  
Zurück in seinem Schlafzimmer stand sein Vater am Fenster und schien im Begriff - Draco's Brief zu öffnen!  
  
,,Nicht!", schrie Draco und Lucius Malfoy drehte sich zu ihm um.  
  
,,Oh, ist das privat?", fragte er mit einem spöttischen Lächeln. ,,Wer ist das denn?"  
  
,,Wer ist was?", wollte Draco wissen, obwohl er natürlich genau wusste, wen sein Vater meinte.  
  
,,Janie M. Jones, der Absender", antwortete Lucius, jetzt mit einem fast väterlichen Lächeln. ,,Hast du was mit ihr?"  
  
Draco sagte nichts, verwundert über die Direktheit seines Vater und dem plötzlichen Interesse an seinem Sohn. Muss wohl an der Tageszeit liegen, dachte er.  
  
Aber als er nicht antwortete, schien Lucius sich nicht weiter für den Brief zu interessieren und wandte sich wieder seinem Hermione-Problem zu.  
  
,,Weißt du jetzt, wo deine Schwester sich befindet?"  
  
,,Ja, sie ist bei Tante Jeanne", meinte Draco, seine Worte wiederfindend.  
  
,,Soso, bei Jeanne also." Und mit diesen kargen Worten ging er.  
  
Draco fragte sich, ob er Hermione jetzt doch in die Klemme gebracht hatte und bekam ein, bei ihm seltenes, schlechtes Gewissen. Vielleicht war sie gar nicht nur wegen Harry dort, schließlich hatte sie dazu geschrieben, er solle nachkommen...  
  
Oh nein! , dachte Draco. Potter hab ich ganz vergessen. Wenn Vater zu Jeanne fliegt... Es wäre alles meine Schuld. Ich muss die beiden warnen!  
  
**********  
  
Lucius Malfoy hatte tatsächlich vor, seiner Schwägerin einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten, allerdings hatte er es nicht besonders eilig. Erst mal hatte er auf ganz andere Dinge Lust, wie zum Beispiel Frühstück... und seine Frau...  
  
Letzteres zog er dem Essen vor und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer, wo er Narcissa vermutete.  
  
*************  
  
Hermione hatte gerade Harry die Sache mit dem Traum erzählt und der machte große Augen.  
  
,,Wenn du wirklich eine -wie war das- Rêvekaishaky bist, dann... meinst du, dein Bruder würde so weit gehen?"  
  
,,Also, ich denke das wirklich nicht gerne von ihm, aber ich nehme an, das es bei Michael möglich wäre. Manchmal rastet er einfach ziemlich aus, dass war schon früher so."  
  
,,Das ist -", setzte Harry an, aber ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach ihn.  
  
Es war Jeanne. ,,Hallo, ihr beiden, entschuldigt, dass ich euch stören muss, aber Draco ist hier und möchte mit dir reden, Hermione."  
  
,,Gut", sagte Hermione. ,,Ich bin in spätestens zehn Minuten wieder da, okay Harry?"  
  
,,Ist gut", murmelte er. Es war ihm anzumerken, dass er langsam genug hatte von den ständigen Störungen, immer, wenn sie allein waren.  
  
Hermione stand vom Bett auf und ging mit Jeanne zur Tür heraus und sah, dass Draco auf dem Korridor stand.  
  
,,Hey Draco! Warum bist du denn nicht selbst reingekommen?", fragte sie ihn verwundert.  
  
,,Ich wollte euch nicht beim Knutschen stören!", sagte er und Hermione registrierte seine schlechte Laune.  
  
,,Hör zu", fuhr er dann fort. ,,Vater wird wohl bald hier auftauchen, also sollte dein Harry irgendwo anders sein."  
  
,,Woher weiss er, dass ich hier bin?", wunderte sie sich und als Draco bedrückt auf seine Füße starrte rief sie ungläubig: ,,Draco! Du hast es ihm doch nicht verraten?!"  
  
,,Ich wusste nicht, dass es so wichtig ist. Ich dachte, du wolltest nur ein bisschen mit Potter zusammen sein!"  
  
,,Wie konntest du nur so dumm sein! Denkst du wirklich, ich würde mich mitten in der Nacht rausschleichen, nur um das zu tun, was ich genauso gut tagsüber tun kann?" Hermione konnte ihrem Bruder ansehen, dass er ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, aber sie wusste, er würde sich nicht entschuldigen. Er konnte sich für jede Kleinigkeit entschuldigen, aber nicht nach einem Streit oder wenn er etwas wirklich schlimmes getan hatte. Nicht mal ihr Vater konnte ihn dann zu einer Entschuldigung bringen.  
  
,,Jedenfalls hab' ich dich gewarnt und gehe jetzt wieder." Das tat er wirklich. Seiner Schritte waren energisch als er die Treppe herunter stieg. Daran konnte man erkennen, dass er wütend war, was bedeutete, dass er die Schuld für sein schlechtes Gewissen auf Hermione und Harry schob. Er übte nicht besonders gerne Selbstkritik aus.  
  
Hermione seufzte, manchmal war ihr Bruder wirklich schrecklich.  
  
***********  
  
Harry lag immer noch auf seinem Bett und sah Hermione erfreut an, als diese sein Zimmer wieder betrat.  
  
"Na Süße, wieder da oder darf ich in 10 Minuten wieder mit einer Störung rechnen?"  
  
"Ach Harry, nicht jetzt okay. Und abgesehen davon, bin ich in 10 Minuten sowieso nicht mehr hier" ,murmelte sie und ließ sich neben Harry auf das Bett fallen.  
  
Harry stütze sich auf seine Arme und sah seine Freundin von oben fragend an: "Wieso?" "Weil Draco meinem Vater gesagt hat, dass ich bei Jeanne bin und er wohlmöglich jeden Moment hier auftauchen kann."  
  
"Oh" ,murmelte er nur und legte sich wieder neben sie. "Dein Bruder ist ein Idiot!" ,fügte er noch leise und grummelnd hinzu.  
  
"Und du bist unmöglich. Außerdem bist du auch manchmal ein Idiot!" ,grinste Hermione und küsste ihn. 


	17. Tiefe Enttäuschung

A/N: Das Kapitel is wirklich schrecklich kurz. 1 ½ Seiten. Wow. Aber, nett, wie ich bin, lade ich mal wieder gleich zwei davon hoch! Muss grade mal gucken, wie lang das andere is... OH MEIN GOTT!!! Das muss das längste Kapitel sein, dass wir je geschrieben haben! Das entschuldigt dann aber die Kürze von diesem hier, ja? Und wie immer: R/R! Eure Reviews sind einfach toll! Ich kann ohne euch net weiterleben...  
  
Kapitel 17 Tiefe Enttäuschung  
  
Lucius war gerade im Begriff sein Frühstück zu beenden, als er, durch ein Fenster im Esszimmer, Draco den gewundenen Weg zur Hintertür der riesigen Mansion entlang kommen sah.  
  
Da er nicht dumm war, war ihm sofort klar, dass Draco seine Schwester vor ihm gewarnt hatte.  
  
Eilig stand er auf und ging ebenfalls zur Hintertür. Dort traf er dann auch seinen Sohn an.  
  
,,Draco. Wo warst du?", wollte er wissen, obwohl er die Antwort kannte. Er wollte Draco prüfen, denn wenn dieser nicht die Wahrheit sagte, hätte Lucius einen Grund, seine aufkommenden Aggressionen an ihm auszulassen. Das würde er aber wohl auch so tun.  
  
Draco sah seinen Vater bestürzt an. Ihm kamen ähnliche Gedanken hoch und er hatte wirklich keine Lust, geschlagen zu werden. Rasch suchte er nach einer passenden Ausrede.  
  
,,Ich habe mich gelangweilt und da -" ,,Lüg mich nicht an, Junge!", zischte Lucius. Draco musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass sein Anfang nicht besonders gut gewesen war. Da sein Vater ihn so oder so schlagen würde, versuchte er gar nicht erst, sich weiter rauszureden: ,,Ich war bei Hermione."  
  
,,Das dachte ich mir bereits. Nun, Draco, du wirst einsehen, dass du eine Bestrafung verdient hast."  
  
Draco senkte den Blick und sagte in einer demütigen Stimme: ,,Ja, Vater. Das verstehe ich."  
  
Doch zu seinem Erstaunen schlug Lucius ihn nicht. Als er wieder hoch blickte, sah sein Vater regelrecht enttäuscht aus.  
  
Das, was durch Lucius Malfoy's Kopf ging, war auch nicht anderes als Enttäuschung.  
  
Wie kommt es, dass er so unterwürfig ist? Habe ich ihn etwa derart verweichlicht? Das kann nicht sein, Narcissa hat ihn immer wie ein Baby behandelt, sie hat ihn zu dem gemacht, was er heute ist.  
  
,,Du hast bis auf weiteres Hausarrest", sagte er schließlich und ging, um weiter über Draco's Erziehung nachzudenken.  
  
**************  
  
Michael und Philander waren inzwischen auch aufgestanden, hatten sich angezogen und wollten jetzt frühstücken. Philander hielt Michael zurück, als dieser durch die Tür gehen wollte.  
  
,,Das willst du doch nicht wirklich anlassen", meinte sie.  
  
,,Warum nicht?", fragte Michael, der nichts dabei fand, eine gelbe Trainingshose mit einem roten Zauberumhang zu kombinieren.  
  
,,Du siehst aus, wie ein Regenschirm", behauptete Philander. Michael konnte es allerdings gar nicht leiden, wenn ihm jemand vorschreiben wollte, was er tragen sollte. Er war der Meinung, dass er einen sehr guten Geschmack hatte.  
  
Philander sah Wut in ihm hoch kommen und sagte lieber nichts mehr. Statt dessen suchte sie die Kleidung für William aus dem Schrank, welcher gerade zur Tür hereingekommen war.  
  
Sein Mund war von Schokolade verschmiert, die ihm zweifellos Narcissa gegeben hatte, und sein Lächeln war strahlend.  
  
,,Daddy hat sich verkleidet!", jubelte William.  
  
Jetzt konnte Philander sich nicht mehr beherrschen und brach in Gelächter aus. Michael jedoch schien genug zu haben, zog seinen Zauberstab - und verwandelte die Farben seiner Kleidung zu dunkelgrün und schwarz. 


	18. Kennenlernen

Kapitel 18 Kennenlernen  
  
Hermione war auf dem Weg nach Hause und hoffte, dass ihr Vater nicht genau in diesem Moment zu Jeanne flog. Noch schlimmer wäre es, wenn er apparieren würde, denn dann hätte Harry nicht einmal Zeit, sich zu verstecken.  
  
Doch als sie ankam und das Haus betrat, sah sie mit Erleichterung Lucius den Korridor entlang gehen. Anscheinend wollte er gerade aufbrechen.  
  
Als er Hermione sah, setzte er ein Lächeln auf, dass seine Augen nicht erreichte.  
  
,,Wie schön, dich zu sehen. Ich wollte dich gerade abholen", sagte er gelassen. ,, Ich frage mich, wie du dich da jetzt herausreden willst... Lügen... nächtliches Verschwinden... du hast deiner Mutter Angst gemacht, Hermione."  
  
,,Das wollte ich nicht", gab sie wahrheitsgemäß zu.  
  
Lucius beachtete sie nicht, fuhr aber fort: ,,Wenn Draco nicht bei dir gewesen wäre, wärst du jetzt immer noch nicht hier, hab' ich nicht Recht, Hermione?"  
  
,,Es tut mir leid."  
  
,,Über deine Bestrafung können wir allerdings auch später noch reden, im Moment habe ich leider keine Zeit. Du wirst dich in der Zwischenzeit in deinem Zimmer aufhalten und warten, bis ich zurückkommen." Er schritt durch das Portal und Hermione machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer. Dort angekommen, sah sie Draco auf ihrem Bett sitzen.  
  
,,Was machst du hier?", fragte sie barsch, immer noch sauer auf ihn.  
  
,,Ich habe auf dich gewartet."  
  
,,Wolltest du dich entschuldigen, weil du mich verraten hast?"  
  
,,Nein."  
  
,,Das hab' ich mir gedacht. Aber ich habe jetzt wirklich keine Lust auf deine dummen Ausreden, also kannst du ja wieder geh -"  
  
,,Ich habe einen Brief bekommen."  
  
,,Was?"  
  
,,Ich sagte: Ich. Habe. Einen. Brief bekommen", wiederholte Draco langsam, jedes Wort betonend.  
  
,,Das hab' ich schon verstanden, aber, was für ein Brief?", wollte Hermione ungeduldig wissen.  
  
,,Ich hab' dir doch etwas erzählt, kurz bevor... naja, du weißt schon... Cedric starb", erwiderte er.  
  
Hermione überlegte: ,,Das, mit der Kimmkorn-Ziege?"  
  
,,Nein", auch Draco wirkte jetzt ungeduldig, allerdings auch etwas verlegen.  
  
,,Ach, du meinst die Sache mit dieser Amerikanerin, die in Durmstrang zur Schule geht! Julie oder wie sie hieß." Hermione lächelte. Draco hatte ihr davon erzählt, als sie sich heimlich in der Bibliothek getroffen hatten.  
  
,,Janie", verbesserte Draco sie.  
  
Hermione hätte nicht gedacht, dass Janie sich noch mal bei Draco melden würde. Der war zwar immer noch schwer in sie verliebt, aber für sie schien es eigentlich nicht mehr als eine kleine Romanze gewesen zu sein. Als Draco sie gefragt hatte, ob sie mit ihm zum Ball gehen wolle, hatte sie abgelehnt, mit der Begründung, sie habe schon jemand anderen. Draco, der bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt einige Angebote von Slytherin Mädchen ausgeschlagen hatte, war dann ohne Partnerin und da er sich diese Blöße nicht geben wollte, hatte er die überglückliche Pansy Parkinson gefragt.  
  
Janie war nicht zum Ball erschienen.  
  
,,Was", fragte Hermione schließlich. ,,schreibt sie denn?"  
  
,,Sie ist gerade in England, London und wollte wissen, ob ich mich dort mit ihr treffen will." Draco strahlte.  
  
,,Und? Hast du schon geantwortet?"  
  
,,Ich würde ja gerne, aber - ich hab' Hausarrest." Sein Lächeln verblaßte ein wenig.  
  
,,Ich hab' auch Hausarrest, aber ich gehe trotzdem übermorgen nach London!", rief Hermione hitzig aus. ,,Ich lasse mir von Dad nicht verbieten, mit Harry zusammen zu sein!"  
  
,,Was", wunderte Draco sich. ,,willst du denn in London?"  
  
,,Wir treffen da Ron. Du kannst mitkommen. Bevor wir Ron treffen, kannst du dich von uns trennen. Vielleicht bringt dich das näher mit Harry zusammen.", schlug Hermione vor.  
  
,,Ich halte zwar nichts von Potter, aber es ist einfacher, als alleine nach London zu kommen." ,,Okay!", sie freute sich. ,,Ich werde es Harry sagen."  
  
**************  
  
Michael und Philander waren in einen heftigen Streit ausgebrochen. Philander konnte sich nicht einmal an das Thema erinnern, wahrscheinlich wieder irgendeine Kleinigkeit.  
  
Philander argumentierte gut, solange, bis Michael keine Worte mehr fand, nicht einmal Beschimpfungen. Doch wenn sie dachte, sie hätte gewonnen, dann irrte sie sich. So schnell gab Michael Anthony Malfoy nicht auf.  
  
,,Hör endlich auf, Philander", sagte er drohend und zog seinen Zauberstab. ,,Du bist meine Frau und musst dich nach mir richten."  
  
,,Also, ich weiß ja nicht wie das bei euch ist, aber in der restlichen Welt ist dieser Zug schon längst abgefahren", erwiderte sie kühl.  
  
,,Setz dich", hisste Michael und nickte zum Bett, seinen Zauberstab immer noch auf sie richtend.  
  
,,Michael..." Jetzt klang sie verunsichert.  
  
,,SETZ DICH!", brüllte er sie an. In diesem Moment betrat William das Zimmer.  
  
**********  
  
Als Hermione die streitenden Stimmen ihres Bruders und dessen Frau hörte, machte sie sich sofort auf die Suche nach William.  
  
Doch sie fand ihn nicht. Der einzige dem sie begegnete, war ihr Vater.  
  
Warum soll ich es verheimlichen?, dachte sie. Das bringt doch nichts. Und sie wandte sich hilfesuchend an ihren Vater:  
  
,,Dad, ich hatte letzte Nacht einen Traum. Michael hat darin jemanden umgebracht -"  
  
,,Und?", schnitt Lucius ihr das Wort ab.  
  
,,Jetzt ist alles genauso wie in meinem Traum!", fuhr sie hastig fort. ,,Dad, bitte, du musst etwas unternehmen!"  
  
Lucius merkte, dass sie es ernst meinte und da sie nicht dumm war, redete sie nicht von irgendeinem ähnlichen Traum.  
  
,,Wo ist er?", fragte er Hermione.  
  
Sie sagte es ihm und mit schnellen Schritten ging er in die ihm gewiesene Richtung.  
  
****************  
  
,,Narcissa?", keuchte Jeanne verwundert, als sie ihrer Schwester die Tür öffnete.  
  
,,Jeanne?", sagte Narcissa im gleichen ungläubigen Ton, mit einem spöttischen Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
,,Was willst du?", fragte Jeanne nun.  
  
,,Wieso?", erwiderte Narcissa leicht beleidigt. ,,Du sagtest doch, wir sollten uns mal wider treffen."  
  
,,Na gut, komm rein."  
  
Narcissa betrat das Haus. Suchend sah sie sich um.  
  
,,Was ist?", fragte Jeanne.  
  
,,Wohnt Hermione's Freund noch hier?"  
  
,,Ja, aber -"  
  
,,Ich will ihn sehen."  
  
,,Narcissa, das ist jetzt ganz ungünstig..."  
  
,,Ich will ihn kennenlernen, Jeanne."  
  
,,Das geht nicht."  
  
,,Wieso?"  
  
,,Warum fragst du nicht Hermione. Ich möchte ihre Geheimnisse nicht ausplaudern."  
  
,,Weich nicht aus. Wo ist er?"  
  
,,Oben, aber du wirst nicht hingehen!"  
  
,,Was ist denn mit ihm los? Ist er vielleicht doppelt so alt, oder ein Muggel?"  
  
,,Harry Potter. Es ist Harry Potter."  
  
**************  
  
Was soll ich tun?, fragte sich Harry, nachdem er das Gespräch zwischen Jeanne und Narcissa gehört hatte. Als Jeanne seinen Namen erwähnte, schlich er leise zur Haustür und ging raus.  
  
Aber wo sollte er hin? Er hatte eigentlich keine Angst vor Narcissa, nur Lucius war das Problem. Vielleicht sollte er sich dem Stellen. Gut, dann lernte er jetzt eben Hermione's Mutter kennen, was war schon dabei?  
  
Mit einem Seufzer betrat er das Haus wieder.  
  
Narcissa und Jeanne redeten gerade über ihn, wie Harry annahm, denn er konnte sie nicht hören.  
  
So ungern er es auch tat, er musste sich bemerkbar machen.  
  
,,Guten Tag", sagte Harry höflich.  
  
Abrupt hielten die Beiden inne. Jeanne starrte nur und auch Narcissa wirkte zerstreut.  
  
Schließlich allerdings lächelte sie und reichte Harry ihre Hand.  
  
,,Hallo", sagte sie. ,,Du weißt wohl, wer ich bin. Es freut mich, dich kennenzulernen."  
  
Nach einer Atempause fügte sie noch leicht bedrückt hinzu: ,,Das muss eine unangenehme Situation für dich sein."  
  
"ähm Hallo...", murmelte Harry und schüttelte Narcissa's Hand. "Sie kennen mich ja sicher..."  
  
Wirklich super Satz, Harry. Natürlich kennt sie dich!, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.  
  
"Ja, .... nun du bist also Hermione´s Freund. Ich will ehrlich zu dir sein, damit hätte ich nie gerechnet, schon allein wegen ihrem Vater..."  
  
"Ich will euch ja nicht stören, aber lasst uns doch ins Wohnzimmer gehen. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir das alles hier im Hausflur besprechen müssen" ,meldete sich Jeanne plötzlich zu Wort und schob Harry und ihre Schwester in das Wohnzimmer. Dann verschwand sie in der Küche und murmelte etwas von `Tee´ und `Wartet hier auf mich´.  
  
"Du weißt doch sicherlich, dass Hermione mit Nachnamen eigentlich Malfoy und nicht Granger heißt?" ,wandte sich Narcissa am Harry und übersprang so die unangenehme Stille, die entstanden war. Harry nickte: "Ja, allerdings habe ich es auch erst vor ein paar Tagen erfahren und ähm - verstehen Sie das bitte nicht falsch - aber es war doch ein kleiner Schock für mich." Er lächelte verlegen.  
  
"Das kann ich sehr gut verstehen...." ,Narcissa seufzte und sah mit einem Mal sehr müde aus.  
  
Sie ließ sich in einem der Sessel nieder. Harry tat es ebenfalls.  
  
"Nun... ich weiß irgendwie nicht so ganz was ich sagen soll..." ,gestand sie und lächelte schwach.  
  
"Ähm.... darf ich Sie etwas fragen?"  
  
"Sicher."  
  
"Nun ja, akzeptieren sie Hermione´s und meine Beziehung? Ich kann mir zwar vorstellen, dass sie sich nicht gerade freuen werden, aber..."  
  
"Natürlich akzeptiere ich sie, Harry-"  
  
Harry fiel auf, dass Narcissa ihn gerade bei seinen Namen genannt hatte und war erleichtert darüber.  
  
"Weißt du, Hermione hatte schon immer ihren eigenen Kopf und ganz ehrlich, mich wundert es nicht sehr." Narcissa klang traurig und doch irgendwie erleichtert, endlich jemanden das alles erzählen zu können. "Meine kleine Hermione hat mir schon viel von dir und Ronald Weasley erzählt, ich weiß sehr wohl, dass ihr beide ihre besten Freunde seid. Und ich weiß auch, dass Hermione immer sehr darunter litt, euch nicht einladen zu können und ihrem Vater von ihren besten Freunden erzählen zu können. Sie litt und leidet immer noch sehr unter Lucius Erziehung..." ,sie seufzte.  
  
"Aber, das...das hat mir Hermione nie erzählt.."  
  
"Wie konnte sie auch? Sie dachte, ihr würdet nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben wollen, wenn ihr wüsstet, dass sie eine Malfoy ist."  
  
"Achso. Sie ähm - Sie sagen ihrem Mann doch nichts von unserer Beziehung, oder?"  
  
"Natürlich wird sie das nicht!" , meldete sie plötzlich Jeannes Stimme zu Wort. Sie trug ein Tablett mit Tassen, einer Teekanne und eine kleine Schüssel mit Keksen. Schnell hatte sie alles abgestellt und bediente Narcissa und Harry.  
  
"Narcissa, du sagt Lucius kein Wort von Harry!"  
  
"Jeanne, ich muss ja bitten. Was denkst du eigentlich von mir?! Natürlich werde ich Hermione´s Vater wohl kaum etwas von ihrem Freund erzählen. Was glaubst du denn was sie machen würden, wenn sie wüssten, dass Harry Hermione´s Freund ist?" ,empörte sich Narcissa und war aufgesprungen.  
  
Jeanne schaute betreten zu Boden. "Tut mir leid, meine Phantasie ist mit mir durchgegangen. Harry, Narcissa wird Lucius nichts erzählen, du musst dir deswegen keine Sorgen machen."  
  
"Und ich akzeptiere die Beziehung zwischen dir und meiner Tochter!", fügte Narcissa hinzu und setzte sich wieder.  
  
Harry lächelte: "Danke!"  
  
Sie redeten noch eine ganze Weile, bis Narcissa plötzlich einfiel, dass sie ja nach Hause müsse und verabschiedete sich von ihrer Schwester (mit der sie noch schnell ein Treffen ausmachte) und von Harry. Dann verschwand sie.  
  
Harry, müde geworden, verabschiedete sich wiederum von Jeanne und ging in sein Zimmer. 


	19. Draco's glorreiche zwanzig Minuten

A/N: Erstmal danke an die Reviews! 30 sind echt mehr, als wir erwartet haben! Naja, sagen wir 28, ohne das Dankeschön von Isi und die Review meiner Freundin Svenja, zu der sie gezwungen wurde!  
  
Ihr habt vielleicht schon gemerkt, dass die Titel nie wirklich was mit dem Kapitel zu tun haben, meistens beruhen sie nur auf einem kleinen, unwichtigen Satz oder Abschnitt. Keine Ahnung, aber richtig tolle Titel bekomm ich einfach net auf die Reihe!  
  
@Eva: Wow, es liest tatsächlich jemand die A/N! Danke, dass du immer so nett reviewest! Mittlerweile haben wir schon 27 Kapitel und ein schönes Wochenende hatte (oder habe) ich auch, wenn man mal von der Tatsache absieht, dass der Freund meiner Schwester mein i-net für 3 Tage lahm gelegt hatte! Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte, zu einer anderen Zeit...  
  
Das Kapitel hat übrigens Isi ganz allein geschrieben (muss man ja mal erwähnen) und man merkt richtig, wie sehr sie das Wort "fies" verehrt! Das ist übrigens net negativ gemeint! Dann viel Spass und schön reviewn!  
  
Kapitel 19 Draco's glorreiche zwanzig Minuten  
  
Draco stand missgelaunt vor Hermione´s Zimmertür, sollte er oder sollte nicht? Das überlegte er sich nun schon seit 20 Minuten und seit diesen 20 Minuten stand er vor der Zimmertür seiner Schwester und überlegte, ob er hinein gehen sollte oder nicht. Ohne lange zu überlegen (A/N: waren ja nur 20 Minuten *bg*), klopfte er an und öffnete schwungvoll die Tür.  
  
"Hermio-" doch er erstarb. Seine Schwester war nicht in ihrem Zimmer und das trotz Hausarrestes.  
  
Sie kann es einfach nicht lassen. Vater wird gar nicht erfreut sein.  
  
Schnell verließ er ihr Zimmer und guckte in ihrem Versteck nach, vielleicht hatte sie ihm ja eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Und tatsächlich:  
  
"Nicht schon wieder bei Jeanne...", Draco seufzte.  
  
"Da braucht man einmal ihren Rat und sie besitzt die Frechheit, nicht da zu sein! Argh!",  
  
sagte er laut und verließ wutschnaubend den Raum.  
  
*************  
  
"Oh, hallo Draco, was führt dich denn zu mir?" ,begrüßte Jeanne ihren Neffen.  
  
"Hallo Jeanne, ich suche Hermione und Mutter sagte, dass sie bei dir ist."  
  
"Oh richtig, sie ist in einem der Gästezimmer, ich glaube im `Blauen Salon´. Am besten du guckst einfach mal nach" ,lächelte Jeanne.  
  
"Alles klar."  
  
Draco kümmerte sich nicht weiter um seine Tante, sondern ging geradewegs zu dem Raum, indem er seine Schwester anzutreffen hoffte. Nachdem er eine Treppe hochgegangen war und einen langen Flur durchquert hatte, stand er vor dem genannten Zimmer und klopfte laut.  
  
Hoffentlich ist ihr Macker nicht bei ihr...  
  
"Ja?"  
  
Draco öffnete die Tür und fand Hermione alleine vor.  
  
"Hi!" ,murmelte er.  
  
"Draco, hey! Schön, dass du mich auch mal besuchst..."  
  
"Bla bla, zu Hause warst du ja nicht..." ,grummelte der Bruder zurück und seufzte genervt.  
  
Hermione grinste: "Okay, tut mir Leid. Also, womit kann ich Ihnen helfen, Eure königliche Hoheit?" Sie machte einen übertriebenen Diener.  
  
Draco musste grinsen, auch wenn es nicht ganz freiwillig war.  
  
"Ich brauche deine Hilfe, Herm..."  
  
"Soso, mein stolzer und geliebter Bruder braucht als die Hilfe von seiner Schwester... Um was geht es denn?"  
  
Draco verzog missmutig seinen Mund: "War ja klar, dass du das wieder feiern musst."  
  
"Och Draco, nun sei doch nicht gleich beleidigt. Ich freu mich nur..." , sagte Hermione und lächelte Draco unschuldig an.  
  
"Also gut" , ihr Bruder seufzte, "es geht um ein Mädchen."  
  
Wusst ich's doch!, dachte Hermione triumphierend.  
  
"Lass mich raten, es geht um Janie?!"  
  
Draco nickte.  
  
"Und wo ist dann das Problem? Ich denke ihr trefft euch in London, also?"  
  
Draco warf seiner Schwester einen genervten Blick zu, warum musste sie auch immer so direkt sein?!  
  
"Das Problem ist, das ich keine Ahnung habe, was ich mit ihr reden soll!" ,murmelte er durch seine Zähne hindurch.  
  
"Draco, du willst mir doch nun nicht ehrlich erzählen, dass DU nicht weißt, was du mit einem Mädchen reden kannst?!" ,Hermione war verwirrt.  
  
"Argh, Hermione!"  
  
"Was?"  
  
Alles was sie auf diese Frage bekam, war ein mörderischer Blick ihres Bruders.  
  
"Ich bitte dich, du hattest doch schon 4 oder 5 Freundinnen. Oder wie viele waren es nochmal?"  
  
"Es waren 3!" ,knurrte Draco.  
  
"Dann eben 3", Hermione ließ sich nicht beirren. "Fakt ist, dass du schon mehrere Freundinnen hattest und mir erzählen willst, dass du nicht weißt, was du mit Janie bereden kannst..."  
  
"Aber Janie ist nicht wie alle anderen! Sie ist.... sie ist etwas besonderes!" ,setzte er trotzig hinzu.  
  
Hermione hob eine Augenbraue.  
  
"Aha...",sagte sie langsam und schwieg darauf. "Was `aha´?"  
  
"Ach ni~ichts..." ,antwortete sie gedehnt und lächelte ihren Bruder amüsiert an.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"Sie ist wohl etwas besonderes?"  
  
Draco antwortete nicht.  
  
"Okay, dann ist sie eben anders und besonderer als Amanda, Judy und dieses Parkinson-Syndrom waren?! Denkt Pansy Parkinson eigentlich immer noch, dass sie mit dir zusammen ist?"  
  
"Ja~aa, denkt sie und Janie ist wirklich etwas besonderes und weißt du was, du kannst wirklich fies sein!"  
  
"Das hab ich von dir!"  
  
Draco war wieder mörderische Blicke um sich.  
  
"Aber weiß du was, ich finde es echt süß, dass mein Brüderchen sich richtig verliebt hat!"  
  
"Bla bla bla, dass sich mein Brüderchen sich richtig verliebt hat!" , machte er ihre Stimme nach.  
  
Hermione konnte nicht anders und fing an zu Lachen.  
  
"Hey, du kannst ja richtig witzig sein, Draco" ,grinste sie fies.  
  
Genau in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Harry kam herein.  
  
"Ups, sorry. Hab´ vergessen zu klopfen, störe ich etwa?" ,fragte er und schaute von seiner Freundin zu ihrem Bruder und wieder zurück.  
  
Draco stieß einen genervten Schrei aus ( "Argh!"), warf die Hände in die Luft und verschwand mit großen, schnellen und wütenden Schritten aus dem Zimmer. Krachend schlug er die Tür zu und man konnte noch hören wie er im Flur etwas von "Nie wieder! Nie wieder!" murmelte.  
  
Harry hatte seine Augenbrauen hochgezogen, den Mund geöffnet und sah erschrocken und gleichzeitig verwirrt auf die geschlossene Tür. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu Hermione, die lachend auf ihrem Bett lag.  
  
"Was war denn mit Malfoy - äh sorry - Draco los?", fragte er während er auf seine Freundin zu ging. Er stütze sich mit seinen Armen auf, so dass er genau über Hermione lag.  
  
"Ach nichts wichtiges, er ist nur verliebt." ,meinte Hermione abwinkend und zog Harry zu sich runter, um ihn küssen zu können.  
  
"So?" , fragte Harry nach dem Kuss, "Draco....verliebt? Etwa so wie das mit seinen 3 Freundinnen auch wahr?"  
  
"Sei nicht so fies. Aber das gleiche hab ich auch gesagt. Er war dann beleidigt und glaub mir, er hat sich richtig verliebt!" Sie küsste ihn wieder.  
  
"Er sah sauer aus" ,stellte Harry fest und küsste Hermione liebevoll auf die Stirn.  
  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich rede nachher nochmal mit ihm" ,lächelte sie.  
  
Harry sah sie nur skeptisch an.  
  
Hermione protestierte und drehte sich so, dass Harry neben ihr lag.  
  
"Ist er dein oder mein Bruder?!"  
  
"Deiner..."  
  
"Also, dann lass das mal meine Sorge sein und übrigens, ich hab jetzt wirklich auf etwas anderes Lust, als mich um meinem Bruder zu kümmern..."  
  
Sie grinste fies, drehte sich schwungvoll und lag, mit den Händen abgestützt, auf Harry.  
  
"Du erstaunst mich immer wieder, Herm!" ,konnte Harry nur noch murmeln, denn Hermione küsste ihn bereits. 


	20. The Dorchester

A/N: So, wieder mal danke für die Reviews. Aus Zeitgründen kann ich jetzt net mehr schreiben. Lade nur schnell das Chapter hoch, dann muss ich auch wieder weg. Viel Spass.  
  
Ach ja, lest alle mal "Boyz'n' Girls" by Viciousdragon, deren großartiger Betareader -natürlich- ich bin!  
  
Chapter 21  
  
The Dorchester  
  
,,Draco, wo willst du hin?", fragte Narcissa scharf, als sie ihren Sohn am Hinterausgang erwischte.  
  
,,Ich... uhm...", stammelte er, unfähig zu sprechen.  
  
,,Willst du mit Hermione nach London?", fuhr seine Mutter fort und sah ihn streng an.  
  
Draco senkte den Kopf. ,,Ja, Mutter."  
  
,,Na gut, dein Vater ist zum Glück nicht Zuhause", sagte Narcissa nachgiebig. ,,Falls er doch etwas merken sollte, sag ihm, ihr wart Schulbücher besorgen. Das habe ich schon getan, aber Lucius weiß davon nichts. Viel Spass."  
  
Und damit war sie schon disappariert, wohin auch immer.  
  
Draco seufzte erleichtert auf; er hatte eine Strafpredigt von seiner Mutter erwartet. Nun musste er sich aber beeilen; er war in zehn Minuten mit Harry und Hermione am Bahnhof verabredet.  
  
Ob er einfach apparieren sollte? Es was zwar verboten, aber sein Vater hatte es ihm schon beigebracht, als er acht Jahre alt gewesen war. Wie so viele andere illegale Dinge.  
  
Angestrengt versuchte er, seine Gedanken an die stillgelegte Toilette auf dem Bahnhof zu lenken, an der er auftauchen wollte.  
  
Komm schon Draco, streng dich an..., dachte er. Ein Schild (Do Not Enter!)... eine Absperrung aus Brettern... die Wände voll mit Graffiti, unter anderem eine nackte Meerjungfrau...  
  
Als Draco seine Augen wieder öffnete, befand er sich nicht mehr auf Malfoy Manor, sondern stand direkt vor der Meerjungfrau. Er grinste schmutzig. Das war zwar nur ein Bild, aber einem fünfzehn jährigen konntest du alles derartige zeigen und er würde schmutzig grinsen.  
  
************  
  
Hermione wartete ungeduldig, ständig auf ihre Armbanduhr sehend.  
  
Der Zug würde in einer Minute kommen und von Draco keine Spur. Typisch.  
  
Harry beschwerte sich nicht, insgeheim hoffte er, ohne Draco zu fahren.  
  
,,Oh, Draco da bist du ja!", rief Hermione und Harry's Hoffnungen waren zerschlagen.  
  
,,Hey", begrüßte Draco seine Schwester. ,,Sorry, ich wurde aufgehalten."  
  
Hermione gab ihm einen alarmierten Blick. Draco wusste genau, was dieser zu bedeuten hatte:  
  
Hat Vater dich gesehen?  
  
Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf.  
  
,,Gut", sagte Hermione, sodass nur er sie verstand.  
  
Harry schaute von einem ins andere Gesicht. Anscheinend hatten die beiden nicht vor, ihn aufzuklären, also, machte er sie eben auf den ankommenden Zug aufmerksam.  
  
Hermione holte die Tickets heraus (Draco und Harry hatten ihr ihre anvertraut, da sie selbst sie sicher verlieren würden) und betrat den Zug.  
  
Harry wollte ihr folgen, wurde aber von Draco's Ellbogen verdrängt. Böse guckend ging er als letzter.  
  
Die Zugfahrt verlief recht schweigsam, obwohl Hermione immer wieder versuchte, ein Gespräch anzufangen.  
  
***********  
  
,,Draco, wir treffen uns in zwei Stunden vor Flourish & Blotts", erklärte Hermione. ,,Und sei pünktlich!"  
  
,,Geht klar", stimmte Draco zu. Harry guckte -Draco's Meinung nach- blöd aus der Wäsche und sagte nichts, als die drei sich trennten.  
  
Harry und seine Schwester gingen in Richtung Winkelgasse - dort würden sie Ron treffen.  
  
Draco sah ihnen nach, bis er sie nicht mehr sehen konnte. Er wollte nicht, dass Hermione bemerkte, wie verloren er sich im London der Muggel vorkam.  
  
Warum musste Janie auch gerade in einem Muggel-Hotel residieren!  
  
Sollte er nach dem Weg fragen? Nein, ausgeschlossen, er hatte es nicht nötig, sich von diesen dämlichen Muggeln helfen zu lassen!  
  
Mal sehen... die drei waren vom Bahnhof in den Stadtteil "Westend" gegangen und er musste in die Park Lane.  
  
,,Die kannst du nicht verfehlen", hatte Janie geschrieben. ,,Sie liegt gegenüber dem Hyde Park..."  
  
Hyde Park? Davon hatte Draco schon einmal gehört, aber wie sollte er ihn finden?  
  
Er könnte ja diesen sympathisch wirkenden, alten Mann fragen, der die Tauben fütterte...  
  
NEIN! Draco, das hast du nicht nötig!  
  
Blöder Stolz. Er wird die ganze Suche verlangsamen.  
  
Mal überlegen. Westend liegt im Zentrum London's, nahe Picadilly Circus.  
  
Bringt mich das weiter? Vielleicht. Gut, dann frag ihn! Sonst kommst du nie voran.  
  
,,Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Sir", sprach Draco den alten Mann an. ,,Ich suche ein Hotel -"  
  
,,Du suchst ein Hotel?", wurde er von dem Mann unterbrochen. ,,Einige preisgünstige gibt es nahe der Nordostecke des Hyde Park, in der Nähe von Marble Ache und Oxford Street."  
  
Er wandte sich wieder seinen Tauben zu, bevor er noch murmelte: ,,Viel Erfolg, junger Freund."  
  
,,Danke", sagte Draco und ging in die Richtung, die der Mann ihm mit einer Armbewegung angab.  
  
Naja, ich suche zwar kein preiswertes Hotel, aber den Hyde Park werde ich so auch finden.  
  
War eigentlich ganz sympathisch, der Typ. Notiz an mich selbst:  
  
Muggel sind Menschen!  
  
Merk dir das, Draco!  
  
Sobald er einmal die Nordostecke des Hyde Park gefunden hatte, hatte Draco nur noch einen fünf Minuten Lauf, bevor er das kunstvoll verzierte Straßenschild mit der Aufschrift "Park Lane" sehen konnte. Musste eine teure Gegend sein, so wie die Häuser aussahen.  
  
Ein großes, helles Gebäude viel ihm sofort auf; The Dorchester, stand in riesigen Lettern über dem Eingang.  
  
Das ist es. War gar nicht so schwer, wie ich dachte.  
  
Zögernd betrat er die Eingangshalle. Wie sollte er Janie finden? Nicht, dass er große Räume nicht gewohnt wäre - in Malfoy Manor war der kleinste Raum so groß, wie eine 4-Zimmer-Wohnung und das war eines der Bäder. Aber hier waren so viele Menschen!  
  
Er beschloss, die Lady am Empfang zu fragen.  
  
,,Kann ich ihnen helfen?", fragte sie höflich, als sie ihn näher kommen sah. Ria Winters, stand auf ihrem, in Goldbuchstaben geprägten, Namensschild.  
  
,,,Ja, ich bin mit jemandem verabredet", entgegnete Draco, nicht weniger höflich, doch mit einer gewissen Macht in der Stimme, so wie man eben Angestellte behandelte (nach Ansichten der Malfoys, jedenfalls).  
  
Ria Winters, eine Frau von etwa 45, zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Dieser Junge konnte nicht älter als 16 sein, oder? Aber er schien viele Diener gewöhnt zu sein, obwohl seine Kleidung nicht besonders Reich aussah. Schwarze Jeans und ein schwarzes T-Shirt mit einem roten, chinesischen Drachen vorne drauf.  
  
Nichtsdestotrotz - sie war zwar hier angestellt, aber nicht seine Dienerin.  
  
Ria wollte schon etwas schnippisches entgegnen, bis sie sich an das Gespräch mit dem Boss erinnerte - ,,Ria, vergraul mir nicht meine Kunden, wir haben nicht umsonst einen so guten Ruf. Der schließt auch unser Personal mit ein!"  
  
Na bitte, dann eben nicht. Statt dessen fragte sie:  
  
,,Darf ich nach dem Namen ihrer Verabredung fragen?"  
  
,,Ja, dürfen sie." Draco blickte nur noch arroganter drein. ,,Janie Morgaine Jones."  
  
,,Ah, Miss Jones!" Ria wurde hellhörig. Hatte doch der Vater des Mädchens ihr, Ria, persönlich aufgetragen, nach seiner Tochter zu sehen und ihm alle, nicht planmäßigen, Vorkommnisse zu Ohren kommen zu lassen.  
  
Und gegen seine Bezahlung konnte man schließlich auch nichts sagen... 


	21. Janie

A/N: Hab kaum Reviews auf Chap. 20 bekommen! Ich bin sehr enttäuscht!  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Janie  
  
,,Draco?", fragte eine Stimme hinter ihm.  
  
Draco drehte sich um und Ria versuchte, an ihm vorbei zu sehen, auf die Person hinter ihm.  
  
"Draco!", stieß Janie nun fröhlich hervor, als sie versichert war, dass sie ihn wirklich vor sich hatte.  
  
Er lächelte glücklich und Janie begrüßte ihn mit einem flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund.  
  
Draco hoffte, dass er nicht so rot war, wie er sich fühlte.  
  
Hinter der Begrüßungszeremonie machte Ria sich Notizen.  
  
,,Lass uns auf mein Zimmer gehen", schlug Janie vor, ergriff Draco's Hand und führte ihn zum Fahrstuhl.  
  
,,Was ist das?", wollte Draco wissen, als sie den seltsamen Raum betraten.  
  
,,Ein Fahrstuhl", erwiderte Janie. ,,Sag bloß, du bist noch nie damit gefahren?"  
  
Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf, also erklärte sie:  
  
,,Ein Fahrstuhl ist ein Gefährt, mit dem man von einer Etage in die nächste gelangen kann. Meistens geht es schneller, als die Treppen zu benutzen, außerdem ist es für ältere und gehbehinderte Menschen einfacher."  
  
Draco's Gesicht hellte sich auf; er glaubte, verstanden zu haben. ,,Wie das Flohnetzwerk!"  
  
,,Nicht ganz. Du kannst den Fahrstuhl nur innerhalb des Hauses benutzen, in dem er sich befindet."  
  
Jetzt waren sie aber schon in der vierten Etage angekommen und Janie hatte keine Lust, den Fahrstuhl weiter zu erklären, also zog sie ihn in ihre Suite, welche gleich gegenüber war.  
  
Der Raum war sehr komfortabel und luxuriös eingerichtet, aber da dies für Draco nichts besonderes war, sah er sich nicht genauer um, sondern setze sich an einen kleinen Tisch nahe den Fenstern.  
  
Einer peinliche Stille entstand, bis Janie endlich den Mund aufmachte.  
  
,,Und, Draco? Was hast du so gemacht?"  
  
,,Nichts besonderes."  
  
Janie schien zwar unbefriedigt mit seiner Antwort, hatte aber eigentlich nicht viel mehr erwartet. So war eben der Draco, den sie kannte... und liebte.  
  
,,Janie?", sagte er plötzlich. ,,Warum bist du nicht mit mir zum Ball gegangen?"  
  
,,Ich... nun... ähm... war verhindert."  
  
,,Ach ja?"  
  
Sie seufzte. ,,Mein Vater hat mir verboten, zum Ball zu gehen."  
  
,,Wieso?"  
  
,,Ja... das war so... meine Schwester Shana wurde mit fünfzehn schwanger."  
  
,,Oh."  
  
,,Entschuldige, dass ich es dir nicht gesagt habe. Bist du sauer?" Sie war Draco beim Sprechen immer näher gekommen und legte jetzt ihre Arme auf seine Schultern.  
  
,,Nein", sagte Draco und sah sie an. ,,Zuerst war ich es allerdings."  
  
Janie beugte sich runter und küsste ihn erneut auf die Lippen.  
  
Draco erhob sich; stehend war er einige Zentimeter größer als sie.  
  
Diesmal küsste er sie.  
  
"Ich hab dich vermisst!" ,murmelte Janie nach dem Kuss, lehnte sich an Draco und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.  
  
"Ich dich auch." ,flüsterte dieser leise, schloss die Augen und drückte seine Freundin an sich.  
  
Oh ja, Draco hatte sie so sehr vermisst. Sie war die einzige Person - abgesehen von seiner Schwester natürlich - bei der er mal nicht stark, hart und unnahbar sein musste, bei ihr konnte er ganz anderes sein - zärtlich, sensibel, einfühlsam. Doch sollte jemand seiner Janie auch nur etwas antun, dann würde er diesen jemand ziemlich wehtun.  
  
Janie grinste ihn plötzlich an.  
  
"Was ist los?" ,Draco war sichtlich verwirrt.  
  
"Du bist süß wenn du verwirrt bist."  
  
Draco lächelte und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.  
  
Janie genoss es sichtlich, denn ihre Hände glitten unter Draco's Shirt und strichen langsam an seinem Rücken rauf und runter.  
  
Draco unterbrach den Kuss und grinste Janie anzüglich an, die ihn nur verwirrt und fragend ansah.  
  
"Stimmt etwas ni-?"  
  
Doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn Draco hatte sie schon hochgehoben und trug sie nun in den neben Raum und legte sie sanft auf dem Bett ab.  
  
Janie lächelte und küsste Draco verlangend...  
  
  
  
****************  
  
Ria, da sie eine Hexe war, wusste, dass sie Draco Malfoy vor sich gehabt hatte.  
  
Nachdem sie einmal Lucius Malfoy getroffen hatte, war das unverkennbar.  
  
Zu schade, dass ihr dies erst später aufgefallen war.  
  
Warum sie bei den Muggeln arbeitete? Nun, die Bezahlung war sehr viel besser...  
  
Ah, und die Bezahlung von Janie's Vater, wenn sie ihm schrieb, würde noch viel höher sein!  
  
Howard Jones würde sicher nicht darüber erfreut sein, wenn er erfuhr, mit wem seine kleine süße Tochter verkehrte!  
  
Schließlich wusste jeder, welchen dunklen Ruf die Malfoys hatten. Obwohl sie natürlich sehr einflussreich waren.  
  
*****************  
  
,,Draco", wimmerte sie hilflos, als sie seine Hände unter ihrem Shirt tasten fühlte, wo er den Verschluss ihres BH's öffnete.  
  
Ihre Hände wanderten automatisch zu seinem eigenen Shirt, hoben es hoch, befühlten seine nackte Brust.  
  
Draco zitterte, als er die schmetterlingsgleichen Bewegungen Janie's auf seiner Haut spürte.  
  
Er hob die Arme und lies sie die Kleidung über seinen Kopf streifen, sodass er oben-ohne über ihr lag.  
  
,,Janie...", atmete er, während ihre Hände nach unten glitten und seinen Gürtel zu öffnen versuchten. Draco musste fast kichern, als er sie ungeduldig stöhnen hörte, da sie den Gürtel nicht aufbekam. Aber dann war sie auch schon dabei, seine Hose auszuziehen.  
  
Draco nahm ihre Hände in seine und sah ihr in die Augen.  
  
,,Ich... ich muss dir erst etwas sagen", stammelte Janie, ihr Gesicht wurde rot. ,,Ich... ich hab sowas noch nie gemacht und ich -"  
  
Draco's Augen weiteten sich. Sie war eine Jungfrau? ,,Du bist noch Jungfrau?"  
  
Janie sah auf. "Ist das etwas schlechtes?", fragte sie und klang fast verärgert, aber viel mehr schüchtern.  
  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf. ,,Nein. Nein, natürlich nicht", sagte er hastig und umarmte sie.  
  
,,Wir gehen das langsam an, okay?", fragte er und küsste ihre Stirn.  
  
Sie nickte und küsste ihn wiederum auf den Mund.  
  
Dann entkleideten sie, was noch übrig war, immer noch küssend.  
  
Janie stöhnte, als sie fühlte, wie seine Hände und Zunge ihren gesamten Körper erkundeten.  
  
,,Oh Gott, Draco", wimmerte sie erhitzt.  
  
Ihre leisen Schreie und die Hitze ihrer weichen Haut trieben Draco in eine brennende Leidenschaft, aber er erinnerte sich daran, langsam und sanft zu sein.  
  
Er positionierte sich zwischen ihren Beinen und sah ihr abermals in die Augen.  
  
,,Bist du bereit, Janie?"  
  
,,Ja", entgegnete sie und legte ihre Arme um seinen Körper.  
  
Damit küsste er sie ein letztes Mal auf die Lippen und begann, langsam in sie einzudringen.  
  
,,Okay?", brachte er atemlos hervor, weil er sie so nah und warm spürte.  
  
,,Jaaah." Als Draco tiefer stieß entfuhr ihr ein kleiner Schrei.  
  
Überraschenderweise war es, als ob auch er ihren Schmerz spüren konnte, aber als er vorüberging drang er endlich voll in sie ein und ihr Körper stemmte sich seinem entgegen.  
  
Er bewegte sich langsam, aber Janie drang ihn dazu, schneller zumachen und schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften.  
  
,,Bitte.. oh, Draco", stöhnte sie, als sie sich nach einiger Zeit kommen spürte.  
  
*************  
  
Janie hatte sich an Draco gekuschelt und lächelte vor sich hin, während Draco beschützerisch den Arm um sie gelegt hatte und sie leicht an ihrem Rücken streichelte.  
  
Das war also ihr 1.Mal gewesen, dachte sich Janie. Es war zwar nicht geplant, doch dafür viel schöner, als sie sich es je vorgestellt hatte.  
  
"Draco.." Janie drehte ihren Kopf, so dass sie direkt in Draco's eisblaue Augen blickte, oh wie sie diese Augen liebte.  
  
"Hm?" ,erwiderte dieser nur und lächelte seine Freundin verliebt und fragend an.  
  
"Ich liebe dich und es war wirklich schön." ,Janie wurde etwas rot und schlug verlegen die Augen nieder.  
  
Draco lächelte und küsste sie auf die Wange, Janie guckte ihn schüchtern an.  
  
"Ich fand es auch schön und Janie, ich liebe dich auch!"  
  
Janie lächelte und küsste Draco zärtlich. 


	22. Durch den Kamin

A/N: Falls mal jemand die Reviews liest, kann er dort die Author's Note für diese Kapitel sehen!  
  
Kapitel 23  
  
Durch den Kamin  
  
,,Noch zehn Minuten, dann gehen wir", sagte Hermione zum ungefähr tausendsten Mal.  
  
,,Hermione, er ist jetzt schon dreissig Minuten zu spät, vielleicht ist irgend etwas passiert", dementierte Harry. Zwar konnte er Draco nicht leiden, aber die Sache mit Cedric hatte ihn doch vorsichtig gemacht. ,,Weißt du, wohin er gegangen ist?"  
  
,,Zum Dorchester", antwortete sie ihm kurz angebunden. Hermione glaubte nicht, dass ihrem Bruder etwas schlimmes passiert sein könnte. Sie kannte ihn und seine Unpünktlichkeit nur zu gut. Ohne ein weiteres Wort wies sie Harry an, ihr zu folgen und machte sich auf den Weg zu besagtem Hotel.  
  
*************  
  
,,Verdammt! Ich muss gehen!", rief Draco. Er hatte einfach nicht auf die Zeit geachtet.  
  
Im Moment lag er mit Janie knutschend auf dem Bett (als hätten sie nicht schon genug gemacht) und hätte eigentlich vor Flourish & Blotts sein sollen. Verdammt.  
  
,,Jetzt schon?", wollte Janie wissen, die die letzten zwei Stunden sichtlich genossen hatte. Draco nickte, während er sich hastig anzog. ,,Hermione bringt mich um."  
  
Janie war eine der wenigen, die vom "Malfoy-Geheimnis", wie sie es nannte, wusste.  
  
Außer ihr waren nur Crabbe, Goyle und nun eben Harry eingeweiht.  
  
Und natürlich die ganzen Professoren.  
  
Severus, Draco's Pate, war eben eine Tratschtante.  
  
Draco küsste Janie noch zum Abschied, dann lief er auch schon aus dem Zimmer und war in weniger als einer Minuten die Treppe runter ins Foyer gerannt. Den Aufzug hatte er lieber nicht benutzen wollen, wer weiß, welche Fallen die hinterlistigen Muggel dort eingebaut hatten.  
  
In einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit rannte er auch schon aus dem Hotel, wo er prompt mit jemandem zusammen stieß und über diesem Jemand auf dem Boden landete.  
  
Draco befand sich nun in genau der selben Stellung, die er zuvor mit Janie durchgemacht hatte, nur blickte er nicht in ihre blaugrünen Augen sondern in smaragdfarbene...  
  
,,Potter!", schrie er und rührte sich nicht.  
  
,,Ähm", stöhnte Harry. ,,Könntest du bitte von mir runter gehen?"  
  
Draco erwachte aus dem Schock und rollte sich von ihm ab.  
  
Hermione stand mit amüsiertem Blick neben den beiden. ,,Draco, sagtest du nicht, du könntest Harry nicht ausstehen?"  
  
,,Klappe", maulte Draco.  
  
Eher schweigend machten die drei sich nun auf den Weg zum tropfenden Kessel, von wo aus sie per Flohpulver zurückkehren würden.  
  
,,Harry", sagte Hermione schließlich. ,,Du musst mit uns nach Malfoy Manor kommen, Jeanne's Haus ist nicht ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen. Draco, du gehst vor und hältst die Luft rein."  
  
Draco tat, wie ihm geheißen, nahm etwas Pulver, stellte sich ins Feuer und sagte deutlich: ,,Malfoy Manor!", bevor er auch schon verschwand...  
  
und im Salon landete, genau vor den Füssen Lucius Malfoy's.  
  
,,Vater!", rief er entsetzt.  
  
,,Wo warst du?", fragte Lucius, die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt.  
  
Was sollte er tun? Wenn Harry jetzt gleich kommen würde...  
  
Draco rannte zur Tür und verlies den Raum.  
  
,,Draco!", hörte er seinen Vater rufen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass dieser ihm nachlaufen würde. Und tatsächlich, Lucius kam durch die Tür.  
  
,,Junge", wütete er. ,,Was sollte das?"  
  
Draco enschloss sich, alles zu tun, damit sein Vater ihn in sein Arbeitszimmer beorderte, welches am anderen Ende des Hauses lag.  
  
,,Das geht dich wohl kaum was an", sagte er also blasiert auf die Frage seines Vaters und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
Lucius Hände zuckten verdächtig, aber er schaffte es noch ,,Draco. Arbeitszimmer. Sofort." hervorzuwürgen.  
  
***********  
  
Als Harry und Hermione kein Zeichen von Draco bekamen, dass es anders wäre, nahmen sie an, dass alles in Ordnung war.  
  
Hermione gab Harry den Beutel mit dem Flohpulver, welcher ihn widerwillig entgegen nahm.  
  
Wie er diese Art zu reisen hasste! Zum Abschied (denn wer wusste schon, wo er diesmal landen würde) nahm er seine Freundin in den Arm und küsste sie.  
  
,,Beeil dich, Harry, wie haben nicht viel Zeit!", sagte diese und befreite sich von ihm.  
  
Also tat Harry es Draco gleich und war in wenigen Sekunden in Malfoy Manor angelangt.  
  
Auch er kam durch den Kamin im Salon, da kein anderer ans Netzwerk angeschlossen war, aus Sicherheitsgründen natürlich.  
  
Verschwommen konnte er ein paar Stimmen vor einer der prunkvollen Türen hören, aber die Worte konnte er nicht verstehen (er war eher unsanft aufgekommen).  
  
Schnell setzte er seine Brille auf, die er bei dem Aufprall verloren hatte und sah sich um.  
  
Der große Raum wirkte kreisrund, war es aber irgendwie doch nicht, was wohl nur durch Magie zu erklären war.  
  
Auch mit seiner spärlichen Möblierung war der Salon gemütlich und komfortabel, aber Harry Hatte jetzt keine Zeit um auf so etwas zu achten. Obwohl er nicht in Gefahr zu sein schien, versteckte er sich hinter einer großen Zimmerpflanze und erwartete Hermione's Ankunft.  
  
Mit einem ,,Autsch!" erschien diese dann auch eine Minute später.  
  
Um keine Zeit zu vergeuden, machten Harry und Hermione sich dann auch sofort auf den Weg zu Jeanne, wobei der schwierigste Teil war, die Mansion zu verlassen. 


	23. Peinlichkeiten & Zärtlichkeiten

A/N: Ich hab keine Ahnung, wer den "Veritas"-Spruch zuerst verwendet hat, bin mir aber eigentlich sicher, dass es nicht JKR war. Oder doch? Wie auch immer, ich hab zum ersten Mal bei Cassandra Claire davon gelesen, weiß also nicht, wem er wirklich gehört!  
  
@Chillkroete: Warum findest du sie doof? Ich hatte den Verdacht, dass sie ein bisschen zur Mary Sue mutiert ist, würde aber gerne wissen, was du meinst...  
Kapitel 24 Peinlichkeiten und Zärtlichkeiten  
  
,,So, Draco", sagte Lucius Malfoy. Er saß in seinem luxuriösen Lehnsessel hinter seinem Schreibtisch, die Hände hatte er auf dem Tisch gefaltet.  
  
Draco stand in der Nähe der Tür, unaufgefordert, sich zu setzen.  
  
,,Kannst du mir verraten, was das eben sollte?", fuhr Lucius fort. Ein kaum sichtbares, aber gefährliches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.  
  
,,Ich war vom Teufel besessen!", antwortete Draco prompt und blickte mit großen Augen zu seinem Vater auf.  
  
,,Draco! Wir machen hier keine Spielchen! Antworte mir!"  
  
Draco drehte Däumchen. Wenn er die Geduld seines Vaters jetzt noch länger strapazierte... , ,Ich warte." Und, wie erwartet, klang Lucius ungeduldig und verärgert.  
  
Als Draco ihm nicht antwortete, fragte er weiter:  
  
,,Kannst du mir wenigstens beantworten, wo du warst?"  
  
,,Mutter hat uns aufgetragen, unsere Schulsachen zu kaufen!" Draco war froh, dass Narcissa ihm diese Entschuldigung gegeben hatte, da er ja immer noch Hausarrest hatte.  
  
Aber warum sah Lucius so ungläubig aus? Und wieso zog er seinen Zauberstab?  
  
,,Veritas", murmelte Lucius.  
  
Draco fühlte sich, als würde sein Herz ausgerissen. Natürlich. Der Wahrheitsspruch.  
  
,,Draco." Er hörte die Stimme seines Vaters nur von einiger Entfernung. Er wusste, er würde jede Frage Lucius' wahrheitsgemäß beantworten müssen.  
  
,,Wo warst du wirklich?", wollte Lucius wissen.  
  
So sehr Draco sich auch anstrengte ,,Bücher kaufen" zu sagen, herauskam:  
  
,,In einem Muggel-Hotel."  
  
,,In einem Muggel-Hotel?", fuhr Lucius ihn an. Und obwohl das eine rein rhetorische Frage war, auf die Lucius keine Antwort wollte, hörte Draco sich ,,Ja" sagen.  
  
Lucius fragte seinen Sohn immer weiter aus. Draco bemerkte mit Erleichterung, dass sein Vater anscheinend der Meinung war, Draco wäre allein in London gewesen.  
  
Aber warum konnte er nicht mit diesen Fragen aufhören! Er wusste schon alles, was für ihn von Bedeutung sein könnte: wer Janie war, zum Beispiel.  
  
Jetzt wollte er auch noch wissen, was er mit Janie gemacht hatte!  
  
Draco erzählte es ihm widerwillig. Wenigstens musste er nicht ins Detail gehen.  
  
Anstatt Draco zu bestrafen, wie dieser es erwartet hatte, machte sich ein Grinsen auf Lucius Gesicht breit.  
  
,,War das denn dein erstes Mal?" Da war er wieder. Dieser ungewohnt väterliche Ton. Den hatte er schon gehabt, als er Janie's Brief gefunden hatte.  
  
,,Nein", sagte Draco, immer noch unter dem Fluch.  
  
Lucius schien plötzlich etwas einzufallen und er nahm den Fluch von seinem Sohn.  
  
Mit der Fragerei hörte er allerdings nicht auf. Offensichtlich war er sehr an Draco's Sexualleben interessiert.  
  
,,Wie alt warst du, als du zum ersten Mal mit einem Mädchen geschlafen hast?", bohrte er.  
  
Draco's blasse Wangen nahmen ein zartes Rosa an.  
  
,,Als ich dreizehn war", gab er kleinlaut zu.  
  
,,Das genügt, Draco. Du kannst gehen." Lucius hatte immer noch diese seltsame Grinsen im Gesicht, das Draco nur zu gern rausschlagen würde. Aber das wäre taktisch unklug.  
  
Statt dessen fragte er, ohne Lucius dabei anzusehen:  
  
,,Wirst du es Mutter erzählen?" Narcissa würde sich furchtbar darüber aufregen.  
  
Sein Vater überlegte kurz. ,,Nein", entschloss er sich dann. ,,Und nun geh."  
  
Draco's Bestrafung schien er offensichtlich vergessen zu haben.  
  
*************  
  
Genervt, gestreßt und ziemlich verlegen ließ Draco sich auf sein Bett fallen. Warum nur musste sein Vater ausgerechnet jetzt den Veritas-Zauber benutzen, so etwas peinliches! Und warum musste er ausgerechnet jetzt fragen WAS Draco gemacht hatte. Es war einfach nur peinlich! PEINLICH!  
  
"Ah, kein Wunder, dass hier absolut niemand normal ist. Und kein Wunder, dass ich jetzt schon Selbstgespräche führe. In 10 Jahren heißt es dann bestimmt, willkommen in der Klapse, Draco. Ah!" Geschockt wurde sich das Kopfkissen über den Kopf gezogen.  
  
"Wie alt bin ich überhaupt? Bestimmt keine 2 Jahre alt mehr um mir das Kopfkissen über den Kopf zu ziehen und seit wann interessiert sich mein Vater für MEIN Sexualleben?" ,wütend wurde das besagte Kissen an das Bettende gefeuert und deprimiert an die Decke gestarrt.  
  
"Dafür ,Hermione, hab ich mehr als nur etwas gut bei dir - von deinem kleinen Freund ganz zu schweigen!"  
  
*************  
  
Währenddessen waren Hermione und Harry sicher bei Jeanne angekommen und lagen nun auf Harrys Bett.  
  
"Wer weiß, was mein Bruder im Hotel so gemacht hat," ,meinte Hermione plötzlich und musste anfangen zu grinsen, während sie in Harrys Armen lag.  
  
Dieser guckte sie fragend an.  
  
"WAS soll er denn gemacht haben?"  
  
Hermione lachte: "Naja, seine Freundin wohnt im Moment dort."  
  
Harry sah seine Freundin ungläubig an.  
  
"Was?", fragte er nur.  
  
"Also, Herm, mein Liebling, nichts gegen Draco. Aber reden wir hier wirklich von dem GLEICHEN Draco den ICH kenne?"  
  
Hermione tat beleidigt: "Du bist wirklich fies. Draco ist gar nicht so schlimm!"  
  
"Wenn seine Freundin auf SM steht bestimmt nicht!" ,entgegnete Harry trocken.  
  
"Harry, nun ist aber gut!"  
  
"War nur'n Witz" ,er küsste sie zärtlich.  
  
"Hat Draco wirklich 'ne Freundin?"  
  
Hermione nickte: "Sie heißt Janie und ist wirklich nett."  
  
"Meinst du, sie machen in etwa das Gleiche wie wir?" ,Harry grinste dreckig.  
  
Hermione überlegte einen Moment, bevor sie antwortete, jedoch nicht ohne dabei zu grinsen:"Garantiert! Du kennst meinen Bruder schlecht."  
  
"Aha. Äh, dazu sage ich jetzt lieber mal nichts, sonst schlägst du mich noch." ,Harry grinste.  
  
"Boah, aber im Ernst. Draco kann wirklich sehr nett, einfühlsam und liebenswürdig sein. Und nur damit du's weißt, ich bin eine Malfoy und habe - dank dieser Tatsache, logisch - auch Malfoy-Blut in mir. Und wie du weißt, können Malfoys manchmal wirklich, ähm, sagen wir ungemütlich werden." Hermione grinste nun listig ihren Freund an.  
  
"Das heißt?" , sah Harry sie fragend und leicht zweifelnd an.  
  
"Tja, kannst du dir aussuchen."  
  
"Was habt ihr nur mit meinem Schatzi gemacht, ihr bösen Mächte der Finsternis?", er hielt seine Arme flehend gen Himmel, bzw. Zimmerdecke.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Ehe Harry reagieren konnte, hatte Hermione auch schon ein Kissen gegen ihn geworfen. Da Harry nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen war, fiel er verdutzt rücklings um. Hermione nutze das natürlich aus, setzte sich auf sein Becken, drückte seine Arme an den Handgelenken auf das Bett und grinste ihn fies an.  
  
"So mein Lieber, das hast du nun davon!"  
  
"Erbarmen! Bitte, habt Erbarmen!" ,flehte Harry, konnte sich ein Grinsen jedoch nicht verkneifen. Wenn er wollte, wäre er sowieso viel stärker als Hermione.  
  
"Und was kriege ich dann dafür?" ,sie legte ihren Kopf schief und sah ihn fragend an.  
  
"Einen Kuss?"  
  
"Nö, zu wenig" ,antwortete Hermione prompt.  
  
"Tja, was willst du denn?" ,Harry grinste leicht.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht."  
  
"Dann, sag nicht ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt."  
  
Harry setzte ein Grinsen auf, was einem Irren in Nichts nachstand. Hermione sah ihn nur fragend an. Harry aber drehte sich ruckartig um und saß nun genau in der gleichen Position, wie Hermione vorhin bei ihm, auf ihr und drückte ihre Handgelenke leicht auf das Bett.  
  
"Aber ich weiß was ich will" ,murmelte er und beugte sich zu Hermione runter und küsste sie verlangend.  
  
"Und das wäre?" ,neckte sie ihn.  
  
Harry grinste nur, beugte sich dann abermals zu ihr runter und fing an langsam ihren Hals zu küssen.  
  
"Dich!" ,murmelte er und küsste Hermione zärtlich.  
  
Dieser erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich.  
  
"Ich glaub ich weiß jetzt auch was ich will.",murmelte Hermione zärtlich.  
  
Ihre Hände glitten unter Harrys Shirt und zogen es langsam über seinen Kopf. Harry fing an ihren Reisverschluss langsam herunterzuziehen und zog schließlich ganz ihre Jacke aus.  
  
"Hermione, ich liebe dich!" ,hauchte er und sah seine Freundin verliebt an.  
  
"Ich dich auch, Harry!" ,gestand sie und schloss genießerisch die Augen, dann küssten sie sich abermals leidenschaftlich. 


	24. Launen

A/N: Okay, ich weiß, wir haben lange gebraucht, aber hier ist jetzt endlich das nächste Kapitel! Achso, und ich glaube, beim letzten Kapitel hab ich 24 geschreiben und bei diesem steht jetzt 25... ich wird's aber noch in 24 ändern, also war das letzte dann 23!  
  
@Eva: Danke, du hast unser Leben gerettet *g*! Also, wir haben keine Ahnung, wie viele Kapitel es geben wird, aber ich vermute mal, wenn die Schule wieder anfängt, hören wir auf! Bis jetzt haben wir 26 Kapitel.  
  
@Chillkroete: Ja, wir waren der Meinung, dass Lucius nicht immer nur der gewalttätige Bastard ist, auch wenn's bei uns anfangs so war! Okay, hab nicht gedacht, dass du so'ne krasse Meinung von Janie hast, aber ist eigentlich egal, sie ist sowieso kein Hauptcharakter! Obwohl, ich weiß nicht, warum du sie kindisch, verwöhnt & arrogant findest? Naja, du hast's ja sicher nicht böse gemeint! Oder etwa doch?  
  
***Kapitel 24***  
  
***Launen***  
  
Leise schlich Hermione durch die Flure von Malfoy Manor zu ihrem Zimmer.  
  
"Hallo Hermione!" ,Hermione erstarrte. `Mist!´  
  
Langsam drehte sie sich um und seufzte erleichtert "Mum!" ,ihre Mutter wusste schließlich Bescheid und würde nichts sagen.  
  
"Sei froh, dass dein Vater nichts bemerkt hat. Ich konnte ihn überzeugen, dass du schläfst und schon längst zu Hause bist", antwortete Narcissa und lächelte ihre Tochter liebevoll an.  
  
"Danke, Mum. Wenn Dad es wüsste.", murmelte Hermione ängstlich.  
  
"Er weiß es aber nicht. Allerdings wäre das gar nicht gut", unterbrach Narcissa sie und guckte sorgenvoll.  
  
"Warst du bei Jeanne?" ,fragte ihre Mutter plötzlich und lächelte wieder.  
  
Hermione nickte und lächelte - verliebt, wie es Narcissa auffiel.  
  
"Aber komm beim nächsten Mal bitte etwas früher, sonst ist es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis dein Vater..." ,Narcissa ließ den Satz unvollendet.  
  
"Tut mir Leid, bin eingeschlafen." Hermione nickte reuevoll und musste leicht grinsen.  
  
"Soso, aber du weiß hoffentlich, dass ich jetzt noch nicht Oma werden möchte?!" ,Narcissa sah ihre Tochter kritisch an.  
  
"Natürlich, ähm ich geh dann auch mal ins Bett" ,meinte Hermione plötzlich und konnte einen Rotschimmer im Gesicht nicht verbergen.  
  
"Gute Nacht, Mum und danke. Schlaf gut!" Schnell drückte sie ihrer Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand in ihr Zimmer,  
  
"Gute Nacht!" Soso, ihre Kleine war anscheinend doch kein kleines Kind mehr, kam Narcissa der Gedanke, lächelnd und zugleich besorgt ging sie in das Schlafzimmer von ihr und ihren Mann zurück.  
  
*********  
  
"Immer noch Durst, Liebling?"  
  
"Oh, du bist noch wach Lucius?" ,sie schmiegte sich zärtlich in die Arme ihres Mannes.  
  
"Nein, aber eben geworden als du wieder kamst" ,murmelte dieser und umarmte seine Frau.  
  
Stille herrschte, in der Narcissa sich wieder einmal fragte, warum ihr Mann nur bei ihr so zärtlich und einfühlsam war und nicht auch so bei dem Rest der Familie.  
  
"Weißt du was? Unser Sohn ist heute ein richtiger Mann geworden" ,unterbrach Lucius die Stille und betonte die letzten beiden Wörter besonders.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Ja, und das schon seit längerer Zeit!"  
  
Narcissa glaubte Stolz in der Stimme ihres Mannes zu hören.  
  
"Woher weißt du das?" ,fragte sie argwöhnisch, wollte sich aber lieber nicht vorstellen, woher ihr Mann ausgerechnet das wusste.  
  
"Ach ähm." , Lucius zögerte.  
  
"Du hast doch nicht etwa wieder den Veritas-Fluch angewendet, Lucius?" ,fragte Narcissa ernst und wand sich aus seiner Umarmung. Lucius antwortete nicht.  
  
Narcissa wusste nicht, woher sie den plötzlichen Mut nahm, sie wusste, dass mit ihrem Mann nicht zu spaßen war, wenn man ihn reizte. Aber sie hatte schon lange genug geschwiegen und konnte nicht länger wegsehen, wenn ihr Mann ihren Kinder etwas Schlimmes antat und der Veritas-Fluch war nicht angenehm, das wusste sie aus eigener Erfahrung.  
  
"Lucius, wie konntest du nur!" ,brauste sie auf.  
  
"Narcissa, ich konnte nicht anders! Draco-" ,entgegnete Lucius scharf und spürte Zorn in sich aufkommen.  
  
"Nichts Draco!"  
  
"Er hat mich gereizt und musste dafür bestraft werden, außerdem. dadurch hab ich doch so einiges erfahren..." ,Lucius grinste hinterlistig und machte mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes (der immer unter seinem Kopfkissen lag) das Licht an.  
  
"Ich verstehe dich nicht. wieso bist du nur so.. so.. grausam!?" ,Narcissa sah Lucius entsetzt an. "Gewalt ist doch keine Lösung!"  
  
"Jetzt reicht es aber! Ich muss keine Rechenschaft bei dir ablegen wie ich MEINE Kinder erziehe!" ,schrie er und sah Narcissa drohend an.  
  
"DEINE Kinder? Entschuldige, WER ist denn hier noch zufällig die Mutter?" ,entgegnete Narcissa etwas lauter als sonst.  
  
"Narcissa Liebling, ich warne dich. Reize mich nicht!" ,zischte Lucius leise und funkelte böse.  
  
"Ich habe mir lange genug angeguckt WIE du unsere Kinder erziehst und es reicht jetzt-"  
  
Wham!  
  
Narcissa hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihr jemand ein glühendes Stück Eisen auf die Wange halten und gleichzeitig gefrorenes Eis.  
  
Langsam stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen und in ihrer Kehle begann es zu brennen.  
  
"Narcissa, ich. das wollte ich nicht!" ,stotterte Lucius und sah ziemlich geschockt aus.  
  
Es war wie jedes Mal, wenn sie sich stritten, erst diskutierten sie, dann schrie und schließlich schlug er sie, dann stotterte er und murmelte zum Schluss wie Leid es ihm doch tat! ,dachte Narcissa verbittert.  
  
"Es tut mir Leid, wirklich.. Bitte Liebling, nun sag doch etwas.?!"  
  
*************  
  
Gähnend stand Hermione auf und streckte sich. Sie hatte sehr gut geschlafen und einen wunderbaren Traum gehabt.  
  
Schnell zog sie sich an, wusch sich und ging in das Esszimmer, wo ihre Mutter saß und frühstückte.  
  
"Morgen Mum. Gut geschlafen?" ,fragte Hermione lächelnd und nahm sich einen Toast.  
  
"Ja Hermione. Du anscheinend auch, so wie du aussiehst." ,Narcissa lächelte und ließ sich das Geschehne der letzten Nacht nicht anmerken.  
  
"Wo ist Dad? Etwa schon arbeiten? Gibst du mir mal bitte die Marmelade?"  
  
Narcissa reichte Hermione das Glas: "Ja, er musste schon etwas früher weg."  
  
"Achso, und Draco, schläft er immer noch?"  
  
"Nein, der steht gerade hinter dir und erschlägt dich gleich!" ,sagte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter Hermione.  
  
"Oh, guten Morgen Bruderherz. Gut geschlafen?" ,sie lächelte ihn übertrieben an.  
  
Draco sah sie genervt an.  
  
"Morgen Mum" ,wandte er sich ohne ein weiteres Wort an seine Schwester halbherzig seiner Mutter zu. "Guten Morgen" ,antwortete diese und lächelte ihren Sohn an.  
  
"Hast ja heute richtig gute Laune, was?" , neckte Hermione ihren Bruder. "Und dir haben sie anscheinend das letzte bisschen Hirn in der Nacht rausgenommen", konterte dieser genervt.  
  
"Wenigstens gab's da noch etwas zum rausnehmen."  
  
"Du bist ja mal wieder sooo witzig, Herm!" ,Draco schnitt eine Grimasse.  
  
"Danke, ich bin eben ein Naturtalent!"  
  
"Aha, wie gesagt, ich lach mich tot."  
  
"Och Mensch, Draco. Es macht ja gar keinen Spaß heute, mit dir zu streiten, bist wohl ein bisschen aus der Form. Naja, das werden wir ganz schnell ändern." Sie grinste hinterlistig.  
  
"Herm, bitte. Lass mich einfach nur in Ruhe, mir reicht es schon dich zu sehen!" ,sagte Draco scharf und sah seine Schwester böse an.  
  
"Na, sind wohl mit dem falschen Bein aufgestanden" ,meinte diese schnippisch.  
  
"Nein, sind wir nicht. Aber dein Anblick reicht schon, um genau das Selbe zu erreichen."  
  
Dick schmierte er sich Butter auf sein Brötchen.  
  
"Draco, nun ist aber gut" ,empörte sich Narcissa. "Entschuldige Mutter, aber ich bin im Moment nicht gut auf meine Schwester zu sprechen", murmelte Draco, funkelte Hermione wütend an und belegte sein Brötchen mit Käse.  
  
"Dir ist wohl die Butter zu Hirn gestiegen. Zu viel Fett ist nicht gut für´n Körper, bist ja das Beste Beispiel dafür." ,entgegnete Hermione und sah ihren Bruder mit einem Blick an, der seinem in nichts nachstand. "Das Herm, war ein entschiedener Fehler für deine Zukunft" ,murmelte Draco trocken und biss genussvoll in sein Brötchen.  
  
"Draco. Nun reicht es aber." Narcissa hatte ihr Tasse, aus der sie eben noch einen großen Schluck Kaffee genommen hatte, abgestellt und sah nun wütend ihren Sohn an. "Ha" ,kam es von Hermione.  
  
Narcissa warf nun auch ihrer Tochter einen bösen und warnenden Blick zu.  
  
"Und für dich gilt genau das Gleiche, Hermione. Wie alt seit ihr beide eigentlich? Und wenn ich noch einmal so etwas wie eben von einem von euch beiden höre, gibt es richtig Ärger! Haben wir uns verstanden?" ,abwechselnd sah sie von einem zum anderem ihrer Kinder. Beide nickten, sahen betreten zu Boden und murmelten ein "Ja!"  
  
"Gut" sichtlich zufrieden wendete sich Narcissa wieder ihrem koffeinhaltigen Getränk zu.  
  
*********  
  
"So, jetzt würde ich gerne erfahren, warum du so sauer auf mich bist!" Ohne auch nur zu klopfen, war Hermione in das Zimmer ihrer Bruders gestürzt und sah nun wütend auf ihn herab, da er auf seinem Bett saß.  
  
"Lass mich einfach nur in Ruhe!" ,murmelte dieser und würdigte sie nicht eines Blickes.  
  
"Draco! Sag mir den Grund!" ,schrie Hermione fast.  
  
"Es geht dich nichts an, verdammt!" ,entgegnete dieser und stand mit einem Ruck von seinem Bett auf. Wütend sah er auf seine Schwester herab, sie war 5cm kleiner als er.  
  
"Warum willst du mir nicht sagen, warum du sauer auf mich bist?"  
  
Draco ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und stand Hermione nun genau gegenüber.  
  
Diese ließ sich davon aber nicht im Geringsten einschüchtern.  
  
"Glaubst du etwa, du kannst mich so einschüchtern?" ,fragte sie trotzig.  
  
"Und glaubst du etwa, ich würde meine Schwester schlagen?" ,entgegnete Draco verächtlich.  
  
"Also wirklich, Herm. Du müsstest mich besser kennen. Ich verachte Gewalt, das weißt du", es klang wie ein Vorwurf.  
  
"Sorry. Aber, jetzt sag mir endlich was los ist!" ,sie ließ sich auf sein Bett sinken.  
  
Draco sah sie nur mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust ziemlich genervt an.  
  
"Also, ich warte!"  
  
"Bist du auch bei deinem kleinen Schatz so zickig?"  
  
"Nein, denn er gab mir noch keinen Grund dafür. Also?" ,konterte Hermione trocken.  
  
Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah misstrauisch auf seine Schwester herab. Er wusste, sie würde nicht locker geben, eher sie wusste, warum er sauer auf sie war. Verdammt, warum hatte er am Frühstückstisch nicht seine Klappe halten können. Das war mal wieder typisch! 


	25. Das Dasein des Lucius M

A/N: Hallo! Wurde aber auch mal wieder Zeit, dass ich hier hochlade, oder?! Wie auch immer, wir (das sind Isi und ich, falls jetzt jemand verwirrt ist) kommen bei dieser Story irgendwie nicht so ganz weiter, weil Isi ständig beschäftigt ist und ich ja auch noch an meinen anderen Storys schreibe. Das Chapter ist, soweit ich mich erinnern kann, hab jetzt nämlich keine Lust, es zu lesen, eher ereignislos.  
  
Und außerdem haben wir uns total über die vielen Reviews gefreut! Weiter so!  
  
@Eva: Aha, du benutzt uns also nur für deine Zwecke! Sowas aber auch! Naja, jedenfalls hoffe ich, dass dir dieser Teil auch einigermaßen gefällt, auch wenn's etwas länger gedauert hat.  
  
@TinaMalfoy: Danke! Ganz so schnell ging's zwar doch nicht, aber vielleicht wird's ja schneller, wenn du weiter reviewst??? Ja, ich finde Lucius und Narcissa auch cool.  
  
@Nepal: Wow, du meinst, es sei die beste? Es gibt bestimmt 100x bessere, aber trotzdem danke!  
  
@Draco-Fan: Okay, hier sind wir wieder (wie du vielleicht siehst)!  
  
@Devils-Wolf: Ja, fanden wir auch, deshalb haben wir die Geschichte eben geschreiben. Im englischen gibt's viel mehr davon, im Deutschen nur so wenige (!  
  
@Chillkroete: Is schon okay, wenn du die Figur nicht magst, macht ja nix. Wie machst du das eigentlich, dass du immer als erstes 'ne Review schickst? Das geht ziemlich schnell bei dir! Sehr suspekt.  
Kapitel 25  
  
*** Das Dasein des Lucius M. ***  
  
"Master Draco, wenn ich dann zu Tisch bitten dürfte?"  
  
Shaldon war urplötzlich in Draco's Zimmer erschienen, ohne dass dieser etwas bemerkt hatte.  
  
"Was?", Draco schreckte von seinen Hausaufgaben auf. "Oh, ja, natürlich."  
  
Damit war der Butler auch schon verschwunden und Draco machte sich auf den Weg ins Esszimmer.  
  
Hermione und Narcissa waren schon an dem großen Eichentisch anzutreffen, aber er blieb in der Tür stehen "Wo ist Michael?", wandte er sich an Narcissa.  
  
"Guten Abend, Draco, wie geht es dir", erwiderte diese in tadelndem Ton, da sie ihren Sohn seit dem Frühstück nicht mehr gesehen hatte.  
  
"Entschuldige, Mutter", sagte er und küsste sie auf die Wange.  
  
Narcissa schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln und gab ihm die erwünschte Antwort:  
  
"William hat Michael und Philander zu einem Quidditch-Spiel der Chuddley... Chimney... Canneys. wie auch immer, sie sind im Stadion."  
  
"Und Vater?", wollte er nun wissen. Auch Hermione blickte nun von ihrem Truthahn auf und sah ihre Mutter interessiert an. Den ganzen Tag über war zu bemerken gewesen, dass zwischen Lucius und Narcissa etwas nicht stimmte.  
  
Narcissa schürzte die Lippen. "Er hatte etwas geschäftliches zu erledigen, müsste aber jede Minute hier eintreffen", sagte sie spitz.  
  
Schweigend machten die drei sich ans Essen, bis Lucius schließlich eintraf.  
  
"Guten Abend", begrüßte er, sah dabei Draco und Hermione an und wirkte unnatürlich gut gelaunt. "Narcissa", nickte er und gab ihr, wie zuvor Draco, einen Wangenkuss. Seine Frau sah jedoch stur vor sich hin und hielt die Arme verschränkt.  
  
Lucius runzelte in kindlicher Art die Stirn, als hätte er nach Süßigkeiten verlangt, die er nicht bekam, sagte aber nichts.  
  
Also aßen sie alle schweigend weiter und nach einiger Zeit entschuldigten sich Draco und Hermione und verschwanden, womöglich planten sie wieder etwas...  
  
"Narcissa", sagte Lucius abermals.  
  
"Was?", fuhr sie ihn an.  
  
"Was, außer mich entschuldigen, kann ich denn tun?", wollte er wissen und blickte sie um Verzeihung heischend an.  
  
"Was bringt es", brauste sie auf. "wenn du dich entschuldigst, den gleichen Fehler aber wieder machst?"  
  
"Narcissa, ich verspreche dir, ich versuche, mich zu bessern!" Sein Ton war jetzt fast schon flehend. "Das geht nicht von heute auf morgen, aber ich versuche es! Glaub mir!"  
  
"Wie wäre es", sagte sie. Narcissa war aufgestanden und sah mit verschränkten Armen aus dem Fenster, um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen. "wenn du gleich damit anfängst, indem du nicht mehr auf diese Todesser-Treffen gehst und dem Dunklen Lord abschwörst."  
  
Lucius' graue Augen sahen verbittert aus. "Narcissa, ich und Severus sind Dumbledore's einzige Quellen, er braucht uns, um seine Schüler - zu denen zufällig unsere Kinder gehören- zu schützen! Außerdem wären wir sofort Tod, wenn ich jetzt aufhören würde!"  
  
Warum konnte sie nicht verstehen, dass Spione für den bevorstehenden Krieg wichtig waren?  
  
"Ich weiß, aber Lucius, bitte, ich habe Angst um dich!" ,brach es plötzlich aus ihr heraus.  
  
"Narci, es wird uns - mir, nichts passieren." Lucius nannte seine Frau nicht oft Narci und tat dies nur, wenn er besorgt war und Narcissa konnte deutlich die Besorgnis in der Stimme ihres Mannes ausmachen.  
  
"Und woher willst du das wissen?" Mit einem Ruck stand sie auf und sah zu ihrem Mann hoch.  
  
"Die Todesesser und der Dunkle Lord fressen mir aus der Hand. Sie denken tatsächlich immer noch, ich würde auf ihrer Seite stehen und Dumbledore aushorchen, dass ich aber auf seiner Seite stehe, darauf kommen sie nie." Lucius lachte sicher und verächtlich.  
  
"Lucius, bitte, ich mag es nicht wenn du dir zu sicher bist. Es ist nicht ungefährlich!"  
  
"Narci." Er zog sie sanft an sich heran und sah sie mit einem liebevollen Blick aus den Augen an.  
  
"Es wird alles gut werden!" Dann küsste er sie liebevoll.  
  
Narcissa jedoch stieß ihren Mann von sich.  
  
Lucius sah seine Frau fragend an. "Was?"  
  
"Warum bist du nur immer so? Warum kannst du nicht auch so bei den Kindern sein?"  
  
Narcissa klang wütend und verzweifelt zu gleich.  
  
"Narcissa, bitte nicht schon wieder!" ,stöhnte Lucius und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken.  
  
"Nicht schon wieder? Warum kannst du nicht auch nur einmal Gefühle vor unseren Kindern zeigen?"  
  
"Zu viel Gefühle machen Menschen schwach und sind Menschen erst einmal schwach, werden sie immer verlieren. Ich will nicht das unseren Kindern das auch widerfährt."  
  
"Lucius, merkst du es denn nicht? Sie entfremden uns irgendwann noch einmal!" Sie klang verzweifelt.  
  
"Das werde ich ihnen schon austreiben" ,war der einzige Kommentar ihres Mannes.  
  
Stille.  
  
Narcissa sah fassungslos auf ihren Mann herab, langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
  
"Und du willst dich ändern?" Traurig sah sie auf die Person herab, die gleichzeitig so grausam und doch so liebevoll und zärtlich sein konnte - die sie liebte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren drehte sie sich um und verließ den Raum.  
  
Wütend schlug Lucius Malfoy mit der Faust auf den Tisch, seine Frau hatte Recht, das wusste er, aber vor seinen Kindern wollte er nicht als Schwächling dastehen, indem er Gefühle zeigte. Er wollte ein Vorbild sein, hart, mutig und nicht zerbrechlich. Doch war es wirklich feige, Gefühle zu zeigen?  
  
**********  
  
Narcissa wusste nicht, was da im Esszimmer in ihr vorgegangen war. Es war ganz plötzlich aus ihr herausgebrochen, ohne, dass sie sich irgendwie hätte wehren können. Sie hatte ganz einfach das gesagt, was ihr schon so lange Zeit das Herz schwer machte. Aber was sollte sie nun machen?  
  
Gedankenversunken ging sie den Flur entlang und betrachtete die Bilder alter, verstorbener und zum Teil noch lebender Malfoys.  
  
Da sah sie auch eines von Hermione und Draco, beide im Alter von vier Jahren auf einem Holzpferd sitzend.  
  
Selbst wenn die Familie Malfoy nach Außen hin noch so hart wirkte, sie war das genaue Gegenteil - zerbrechlich wie eine Tasse feinstes Porzellan.  
  
Narcissa wusste was sie nun machen würde. Sie ging ohne zu zögern zu dem Zimmer ihrer Tochter, das Gespräch der letzten Nacht fortzuführen.  
  
"Hermione, bist du da?"  
  
Leise klopfte sie an die Tür und keine fünf Sekunden später kam auch schon ein `Herein´.  
  
Hermione saß auf ihrem Bett und hatte ein Buch vor sich liegen, fragend sah sie ihre Mutter an.  
  
"Darf ich mich setzen?" Zögerlich trat Narcissa ein.  
  
"Natürlich. Was gibt es?" Hermione fiel auf, dass ihre Mutter ungewöhnlich verlegen war.  
  
"Naja, ich wollte das Gespräch von gestern Nacht ähm. fortführen." ,meinte Narcissa schließlich, nachdem sie sich auf das Bett von Hermione, ihr gegenüber, gesetzt hatte.  
  
Hermione nickte verstehend und sah ihre Mutter fragend an.  
  
"Du. du hast doch nicht etwa schon mit einem Jungen.?" Narcissa brach ab, ließ die Frage unvollständig und sah ihre Tochter fragend an.  
  
"Nein, hab ich nicht", antwortete Hermione ehrlich.  
  
Dies war der Moment, in dem es abermals an der Tür klopfte.  
  
Ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten, streckte Draco den Kopf zur Tür herein.  
  
"Draco", sagte Hermione. "Was willst du?"  
  
Sie hatte ihm die Szene vom Frühstück immer noch nicht verziehen; er hätte ihr ja sagen können, was ihn bedrückte, oder etwa nicht?  
  
"Eigentlich wollte ich mit der allein sprechen", erwiderte Draco und sah seine Mutter bittend an.  
  
"Schon gut", meinte diese und erhob sich. ,,Ich wollte sowieso gerade gehen."  
  
Als sie auf dem Weg nach draußen ihren Sohn passierte, fuhr sie ihm liebevoll durchs Haar.  
  
"Mum!", rief Draco und versuchte, seine Frisur zu richten.  
  
Lächelnd schloss Narcissa die Tür hinter sich.  
  
"Also Draco, um was geht's", fragte Hermione und kreuzte die Arme.  
  
"Ich weiß", begann Draco. ,,dass du jetzt eine Entschuldigung von mir erwartest."  
  
Sie nickte.  
  
"Aber die wirst du nicht bekommen. Deinetwegen wurde ich von Vater erwischt. Nur, um deinen kleinen Freund zu schützen, hat Vater mich mit dem Veritas-Fluch belegt. Ich musste ihm alles erzählen, was ich mit Janie gemacht hab!"  
  
"Und was hast du gemacht?", wollte Hermione neugierig von ihm wissen.  
  
"Das ist doch nicht der Punkt!", regte Draco sich auf und errötete.  
  
"Du hast uns doch nicht etwa verraten?", war nun Hermione's Frage. ,,Wenn Harry etwas passieren würde dann... dann" Sie schluchzte kurz, konnte aber die Tränen unterdrücken und fuhr fort:  
  
"Das ist zwar verständlich, aber Harry hasst Ihn, der seine ganze Familie zerstört hat. Ich hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, schließlich sprechen wir hier von Harry, aber er hasst Ihn wirklich."  
  
Auf Draco's Gesicht breitete sich ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen aus.  
  
"Ich hätte es wissen müssen; sogar Mr. Cool, Mr. Sensibel, Mr. Ich-versteh- alles, sogar der kann richtig hassen!" 


	26. Neue Träume

A/N: Hat mal wieder ziemlich lange gedauert, ich weiss, aber wir kommen mit der Story einfach nicht richtig voran. Und sie wird voraussichtlich nach den Sommerferien enden. Tut uns leid, dass bis jetzt eigentlich alles eher... etwas sinnlos war, nur fehlen uns die Ideen und außerdem wussten wir von Anfang an nicht, wohin diese Geschichte führen würde. Das heisst, wir erfahren selbst bei jedem Kapitel etwas mehr zu unserer eigenen Story.  
  
Falls irgend jemand Ideen zur -sagen wir mal- Aufbesserung der Fiction hat, kann er sie gerne in einer Review oder E-Mail an mich schreiben!  
  
Noch was zum Kapitel: Es ist vielleicht ein bisschen sinnlos. Aber es gibt einen Kleinen Einblick in Lucius' Beziehung zu seinen Kindern für Hermione.  
  
@ Pe: Hi! Freut uns natürlich, wenn's dir gefällt! Ich merke, dass anscheinend nur wir der Meinung sind, dass die Story ein bisschen sinnlos ist!  
  
@ Star: Danke! Wäre schon, wenn du's weiterhin lesen würdest!  
  
@ Eva; Ja, hast schon recht mit der Schule. Aber wenn du eben die A/N gelesen hast, weißt du, was das Hauptproblem ist. Naja, wir werden uns eben anstrengen!  
  
@ Chillkroete: Also, ich schreib jetzt einfach mal was zu dir, bin mir nämlich nicht sicher, ob du es überhaupt liest, hast ja bei "Love & Hate" auch plötzlich damit aufgehört... Das war jetzt übrigens nicht abwertend gemeint, ich weiss eben bloß nicht, ob du die Story immer noch liest! Ähm... ja. Jedenfalls geht mir das auch manchmal so mit den Reviews, ist schon nervig! Fall du das liest, hoffe ich mal, dass dieses Kapitel dir auch zusagt!  
  
@ Choga: Naja, so schnell ging's dann doch nicht, aber daran musst du dich bei und leider gewöhnen...!  
  
***  
  
Kapitel 26  
  
***  
  
Neue Träume  
  
***  
  
,,Lucius", sprach eine zischende Stimme. Sie hörte sie und bemerkte, wie sich ihre Nackenhaare aufstellten. Ein schreckliches Geräusch und doch - sie konnte sich nicht abwenden, musste der Stimme lauschen, die an ihren Vater adressiert war.  
  
,,Lucius."  
  
Endlich war sie fähig, zu sehen. Einen Moment später wünschte sie, dies nicht zu können.  
  
Sie schien sich an einem Waldrand zu befinden. Einige Meter entfernt erblickte sie ihn.  
  
Den Dunklen Lord.  
  
Hässlich.  
  
Gefährlich.  
  
Und tödlich.  
  
Um seine Beine wand sich eine große Schlange. Nagini.  
  
In einem Zirkel um den Dunklen Lord hatten sich schwarz-gekleidete Gestalten versammelt, jedes Gesicht mit einer Maske verdeckt.  
  
Zwei der Todesser traten aus dem Kreis hervor, eine dritte Person befand sich zwischen ihnen, wurde von ihnen zu Voldemort gebracht.  
  
,,Zeig mir dein Gesicht", sagte der Lord zu dem Mann in der Mitte.  
  
Die beiden anderen ließen ihn los, er legte die Hände unter die Maske und zog sie von seinem Gesicht.  
  
Kalt sah Voldemort Lucius Malfoy an.  
  
,,Lucius", sagte er abermals. ,,Du wurdest erkannt. Hast du irgend etwas zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen, bevor du einen langsamen Tod erleidest?"  
  
Nun lächelte der Lord. Jedenfalls verzog er den Schlund, der ihm als Mund diente, zu einer widerlichen Grimasse.  
  
Lucius sah ihm tapfer in die Augen und sprach:  
  
,,Ihr könnt nicht gewinnen. Jetzt bringt ihr all die Muggelgeborenen um. Welches Ziel verfolgt ihr danach? Die Muggel? Es wird niemand mehr da sein. Die Welt der Zauberer wird aussterben."  
  
Dies war kein Flehen nach Leben. Lucius hatte in diesen wenigen Sätzen seinen ganzen Standpunkt vertreten.  
  
,,Crucio!", rief der Lord und sah amüsiert zu, wie der Todesser, den er für seine rechte Hand gehalten hatte, in die Knie ging und leise Geräusche des Schmerzes ausstieß.  
  
Lucius stöhnte.  
  
All sein Stolz, all seine Würde war vergessen. Was er sich wünschte, war einzig und allein der Tod.  
  
Lucius wagte es nicht zu schreien, wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen.  
  
Jeder Atemzug schmerzte. Seine Knochen brachen, sein Kopf wollte explodieren, wollte sich von diesem peinigenden Schmerz befreien.  
  
Vergeblich.  
  
Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er einer solchen Qual ausgesetzt war. Sich aber daran zu gewöhnen? Unmöglich.  
  
Sie wollte zu ihm rennen, ihn von den Torturen befreien.  
  
Aber nein. Sie konnte nicht. Ihre Beine trugen sie nicht.  
  
Zusehen. Zu mehr war sie nicht fähig.  
  
Zehn Minuten lang wartete der Lord, bevor er endlich das erlösende "Avada Kedavra" schrie.  
  
Lucius war tot.  
  
Und sie hatte zusehen müssen.  
  
Ihr Vater lag leblos auf dem Boden.  
  
Der Satz hinterließ einen bitteren Nachgeschmack auf ihrer Zunge.  
  
Dann verschwamm das Bild.  
  
Nun befand sie sich in einem, von Sonnenlicht durchfluteten Raum.  
  
In der Mitte des Zimmers stand ein Bett mit krankenhaus-weißen Laken.  
  
Die blonde, fünfzehn Jahre jüngere Narcissa, die darin lag, sah erschöpft und mitgenommen aus, lächelte aber.  
  
In ihren Armen lag ein Baby mit weiß-blonden, flaumigen Haaren auf dem kleinen Kopf.  
  
Erst jetzt konnte sie den großen Mann erkennen, der auf einem Stuhl neben Narcissa.  
  
Lucius hielt ein Baby mit dunklerem Haar und auch er lächelte das Neugeborene liebevoll an.  
  
Doch plötzlich machte sich große Sorgenfalten auf seiner Stirn breit und er sagte:  
  
,,Das Regime des Dunklen Lords ist noch nicht beendet, noch denke ich, dass es das so schnell sein wird. Wir müssen sie schützen."  
  
,,Lass Ihn bloß nie herausfinden, dass du ein Spion bist", antwortete Narcissa matt.  
  
************  
  
Abermals wurde Hermione durch ihre Träume geweckt.  
  
Nur war das, was sie eben träumend erfahren hatte, für sie noch schrecklicher als Willi's Tod.  
  
Sie atmete laut und setzte sich erschrocken auf.  
  
Hatte ihr Vater das in der Vergangenheit wirklich erlebt, dieses Horrorszenario? Wohl eher nicht, denn dann wäre er ja jetzt nicht mehr am Leben. War das wieder eine Version die weit in der Zukunft lag? Aber lag sie wirklich so weit in der Zukunft? War sie nicht vielleicht schon näher als man annehmen würde, immerhin war der Dunkle Lord beim Trimagischen Turnier zurück gekommen, hatte Harry entführt, Cedric getötet und mit Hilfe von Harrys Blut wieder seine volle Gestalt zurück gewonnen.  
  
Der Dunkle Lord war zurück, darin bestand absolut kein Zweifel, aber was war mit ihrer Version? Und was hatte die Geburt zu sagen? Hermione hatte keine Zweifel, dass es sich bei den Babys um sie und Draco handelte, aber war sie wirklich so abgelaufen und warum träumte sie genau *das*? Konnten Rêvekaishakys (A/N: Ihr erinnert euch - Traumdeuter) auch etwas träumen, was wirklich einmal in der Vergangenheit passiert war? Sollte dies ein Zeichen dafür sein, wie sehr Lucius seine Kinder liebte?  
  
Wenn ja, dann hatte sie das wirklich unterschätzt.  
  
Wenn er all die schlimmen Dinge, die er ihr und Draco antat, nur tat, um sie zu schützen?  
  
Natürlich, dass war sicher nicht der richtige Weg, doch war es nicht der gute Wille, der zählte?  
  
Morgen würde Hermione gleich zu Jeanne gehen und sie fragen und anschließend mit ihrer Mutter darüber reden, sie würde vorallem etwas über ihre Geburt erfahren wollen.  
  
Etwas erleichtert legte sich Hermione wieder in ihr Bett zurück und fiel in einen traumlosen Schlaf.  
  
***********  
  
Lucius kam erst spät nachts Zuhause an, doch auch jetzt hatte er ein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend.  
  
Man hätte es vielleicht nicht erwarte, aber ihm ging ein Streit wirklich unter die Haut.  
  
Doch er war zu einem Entschluss gekommen.  
  
Ein Glück, dass sein bester Freund Sevvie so ein guter Zuhörer war.  
  
Tatsächlich, Severus hatte ihm nicht nur zugehört, sondern auch wirklich gute Ratschläge erteilt.  
  
Also stand Lucius nun mit einem Strauß dunkelroter Rosen vor dem Schlafzimmer, dass er mit Narcissa teilte.  
  
Sollte er sie aufwecken?  
  
Oder ihr die Blumen morgen geben?  
  
Die Entscheidung wurde ihm glücklicherweise abgenommen, als er im Zimmer ein müdes "Lucius, bist du das?" vernehmen konnte.  
  
Er trat ein und machte mit dem Zauberstab Licht.  
  
,,Narcissa", begann er. ,,Ich wollte mich... also..."  
  
Narcissa sah ihn an. Als sie die Blumen gesehen hatte, war ihr sofort klar gewesen, was ihr Mann ihr sagen wollte und ihr Herz tat einen Hüpfer.  
  
Doch wollte sie es aus seinem Mund hören.  
  
,,Ja? Was willst du mir sagen?", fragte sie.  
  
Lucius seufzte. ,,Es tut mir leid", brachte er schließlich heraus. 


End file.
